


I Hate(Love) You!

by babypandatao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, changmin jadi nerd disini, klise klise gimana gtu, sedikit humor, yunhonya agak bengal gimana gtu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin, si anak teladan di universitas Seoul, tiba-tiba ditembak oleh Jung Yunho, manusia ter-menyebalkan yang ada di dunia. Bagaimana reaksi Changmin? Apakah ujung dari 'hubungan' mereka ini? Apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta atau tambah membenci satu sama lain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ditembak?

**Author's Note:**

> Hai guyssss. hehe ini fanfic Homin pertamaku, dan mohon kritik dan saran yaa. fanfic ini bakal slow update, karena jujur aku baru stok beberapa chapter doang hehehe.-. Jadi, enjoy yaa fic aku!

 

 

 

 

 

**I Hate(Love) You : Chapter 1**

_words : 1699  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia berada di posisi sekarang. Ia anak yang baik, demi Tuhan.

Ia selalu patuh pada orangtuanya, selalu mendengarkan perintah Ibunya. Ia rajin belajar, selalu berada di setidaknya lima besar kelasnya. Ia baik hati, selalu berusaha menolong orang yang kesusahan. Ia ramah, mau berteman tanpa membeda-bedakan. Bisa dibilang ia anak yang hampir sempurna, jadi _siapapun_ , tolong jelaskan padanya sekarang kenapa ia terjebak di antara dua manusia yang seakan-akan ingin menguliti satu sama lain!

Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Yang perempuan menatap sengit sang laki-laki sambil sesekali melempar tatapan maut kepada Changmin. Sedangkan yang laki-laki wajahnya stoic, tak berekspresi, tetapi Changmin dapat menangkap aura kesombongan dan kebelaguan darinya.

Changmin tahu mereka berdua itu siapa. Yang satu adalah Park Chaeyoung, Satu tahun lebih muda daripada Changmin. Dia termasuk deretan siswi yang terkenal karena jabatan orangtua dan paras cantiknya. Tapi sifatnya sangat membuat Changmin muak. Egois, manja, menyebalkan, sombong, dll sebagainya yang Changmin enggan menyebutkan saking banyaknya sisi jelek gadis cantik itu.

Yang satu lagi, Changmin bahkan benci untuk menyebut namanya saja.

 

 

 

 

Kalian penasaran?

Huff, oke baiklah.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dia Jung Yunho.

 

 

 

Pewaris satu-satunya Jung Enterprise. Ia lebih tua 1 tahun dari Changmin, tetapi ia seangkatan dengan Changmin.

 

Tampan sih iya, tapi sifatnya benar-benar membuat Changmin ilfeel kepadanya. Ia adalah lelaki yang Changmin paling benci. Lelaki yang Changmin paling benci se-Seoul, se-Korea, se-Asia, se-dunia, se-Bumi, se-Galaksi, _and yeah,_ kalian tau sebenci apa Changmin pada manusia satu itu yang bernama Jung Yunho.

 

 

 

Intinya, Shim Changmin membenci Jung Yunho. Titik.

 

 

Gak ada koma, tanda kutip, atau tanda-tanda lainnya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kalian tanya kenapa ia bisa sebenci itu pada Jerk Yunho? Salah satunya adalah karena ia brengsek. Apa itu sudah _nature-_ nya orang kaya untuk ganti-ganti pacar setiap seminggu sekali? Lainnya, Yunho itu sombong, songong, belagu, arogan dan yang paling utama dia itu menyebalkan. ME-NYE-BAL-KAN.

Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kalau kalian pernah bertemu dengannya juga kalian akan tahu.

 

 

Well, mari kita kembali kepada situasi sekarang. Chaeyoung masih memelototi Yunho dengan sadis, dan Yunho masih membalas dengan tatapan datar yang berkesan bosan. Changmin hanya mampu melipir  sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha menjauh dari mereka berdua. Oh, ia sudah hampir bisa lolos dari antara Chaeyoung dan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat Changmin terjengkang ke belakang, _hampir_ membuat ia jatuh terduduk jika bukan karena sepasang lengan kokoh meraih dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

 

 

 

'Mau kemana, Minnie? Kita belum selesai.'

 

 

 

Bisikan di telinga kanan Changmin membuat badannya menegang seketika, merinding sesaat sebelum ia mengutuk orang yang memeluknya dengan erat ini. Yunho melepaskan tangan kirinya tetapi yang satu tetap memegang pinggang Changmin. Changmin berusaha menahan gelegak amarah yang mulai timbul dalam dirinya. _Memangnya Jung Yunho siapa?! Sampai berani memeluk dirinya?!_

 

'Ayolah, Park Chaeyoung. Jika kau ingin bicara, cepatlah, Aku dan Changminnie masih harus menyelesaikan _sesuatu_.' Yunho berkata dan ia menyeringai diam-diam. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Changmin merinding sesaat. Chaeyoung terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus, memuntahkan lava panas penghancur setiap objek yang dilewatinya.

 

Changmin melirik ke arah kanannya. Wajah Yunho masih stoic seperti biasa. Namun Changmin dapat melihat kegelian dalam sepasang mata musang itu.

_Dia menyukai situasi ini!_

 

 

 

Menggeram pelan, Changmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yunho. Tetapi title Yunho sebagai jock no.2 andalan universitas memang tidak bisa diacuhkan. Dia kuat sekali! Sebentar saja Changmin menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk kabur tidak bekerja sama sekali.

 

'Oppa sebenarnya mau apa tadi sebelum aku datang?' Changmin dapat melihat ketenangan yang dipaksakan oleh Chaeyoung. Menghela napas pelan, Changmin membuka mulut untuk menjawab-

 

 

 

 

'Oppa ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Changmin. Nah, sudah tahu kan? Ayo sana pergi.'  Yunho merasakan tubuh di sampingnya membeku, dan ia tertawa dalam hati. Oh, _this is fun!_

Yunho mencubit kecil pinggang Changmi ketika lelaki itu berusaha kabur lagi. Ck, kenapa sih tidak diam saja? Tidak tahukah Ia kalau ada banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin dirangkul seperti ini oleh Yunho? Yunho merangkulnya dengan sukarela, jadi seharusnya dia diam dan menikmatinya!

 

Chaeyoung menggeram marah. Changmin mengernyit saat Chaeyoung maju mendekat ke hadapannya. 'What the hell, Yunho-oppa. Kau menolak hubungan pertunangan denganku hanya untuk—, untuk manusia macam _dia_?!' Chaeyoung memekik, terlihat kesal dan geram. Changmin berjengit sedikit mendengar kata 'dia' diucapkan bagai sampah tak berguna. Ugh, sungguh ia benci manusia-manusia kaya macam Chaeyoung dan Yunho.

Yunho tertawa pelan. Ia membawa tubuh Changmin mendekat kepadanya, mengetatkan rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Changmin. Yunho merasakan Changmin menegang dan ia tertawa lagi.

 

'Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Changmin? Dia pintar, baik hati, manis, rendah hati walau meraih berbagai macam penghargaan, dan yang terpenting ia tidak palsu sepertimu, Chaeyoung.' Yunho menatap Chaeyoung lurus-lurus. Chaeyoung tersentak dan ia berteriak kesal.

 

 

'Aneh sekali, padahal selama ini Oppa tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Dan seingatku, Oppa tidak gay. '   Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Oh, okay. Saatnya Yunho beraksi!

'Ikut aku. Ayo, Changminnie. Maaf aku melupakanmu.'

 

 

 

Changmin dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti kemana Yunho melangkah. Bajingan ini masih merangkul pinggangnya dan itu berarti Changmin _harus_ melangkah berdampingan dengan Yunho. Ugh, ia merasa muak berdiri sedekat ini dengannya. Saking sibuknya ia mengutuk Yunho dalam hati, ia tak sadar Yunho sudah berhenti. Hampir ia jatuh terjengkal ke depan, tetapi lagi-lagi tangan Yunho menyelamatkannya.

 

 

 

 

Ah, mereka berada di tengah-tengah taman kampus.

 

 

'Hati-hati, baby. Nah kita sudah sampai. Ayo, duduk di sini Changmin. Chaeyoung, perhatikan **_baik-baik_**. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali.'

 

 

Changmin menatap bingung ketika Yunho naik ke atas bangku taman disamping Changmin.

 

'PERHATIKAN SEMUANYA. SAYA, JUNG YUNHO INGIN MENGATAKAN SESUATU.'

 

 

 

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat Yunho turun dari bangku taman. Apakah manusia ini sudah gila?! Dari tadi ia merangkul Changmin, berlaku lembut dan sekarang?! Apa yang ingin ia lakukan lagi?! Dari sudut matanya, Changmin dapat melihat Chaeyoung menganga lebar dan jelas kalau sekarang Chaeyoung bergetar hebat menahan amarah.

 

'Perkenalkan, lelaki imut di samping saya ini namanya Shim Changmin. Selama ini saya takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan saya kepadanya. Maka sekarang, saya ingin menyatakan perasaan saya yang sesungguhnya kepada Changmin.'

 

 

Changmin terperangah. Okay, Jung Yunho sudah pasti gila. Menyatakan perasaan kepada Changmin? Hah, jangan bercanda! Ini menyebalkan! Ia tak tahan lagi. Segera ia berdiri, namun sebelum ia sempat membalik badan sebuah tangan melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan Changmin.

 

 

 

Dan kemudian Yunho menekuk kaki kirinya.

 

 

 

_Jung fucking Yunho berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Changmin._

'I love you, Shim Changmin. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'

 

 

 

 

Changmin seperti tersambar oleh halilintar. _What?_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_WHAT?!_ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_WHAAAAATTTTTTTT?!_ **

 

Brengsek! Dia sengaja 'mengaku' di tempat ramai seperti ini supaya Changmin mau menerima! Kalau Changmin menolak, maka ialah yang akan dicap jahat! Sialan!

 

 

Changmin mengeraskan rahangnya.

 

 

Manusia terbrengsek jatuh pada Jung Yunho! Changmin **_benci_** Jung Yunho!

 

 

Ketika ia sadar bahwa Yunho masih  berlutut didepannya, ia menatap mata itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ugh, ingin rasanya ia menampar manusia ini. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali dan Yunho langsung berdiri. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changmin, dan apa yang ia katakan membuat Changmin yakin bahwa Jung Yunho itu manusia terendah yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

 

 

 

_'Ku jelaskan nanti, nerd. Datang ke rumah ku jam 3 sore, kirim no. mu ke xxx. Kalau tidak, tanggung sendiri akibatnya!'_

 

 

 

Kemudian Yunho melakukan hal abstrak, yang tak masuk akal bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi, dan menatap mata Changmin dalam-dalam. Yunho menyeringai dengan geli ketika ia menyadari amarah yang tersimpan dalam dua bola mata yang seperti Bambi itu. Yah, mau dia marah atau tidak juga tak akan mempengaruhi rencana Yunho. Ia meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan jari-jari panjang dan _slim_ milik Changmin. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika Changmin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap dengan penuh curiga kepada Yunho.

Dengan satu sentakan, ia menarik Changmin agak sedikit membungkuk, karena walaupun Yunho enggan mengakui, Changmin masih lebih tinggi sekitar 5 cm daripada Yunho. Bukan berarti Yunho pendek, okay? Nerd ini saja yang terlalu tinggi!

 

Changmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahinya. Ia sudah siap untuk menampar Yunho tetapi tangannya masih berada di dalam cengkraman Yunho. Diantara amarah dan benci yang bergelegak di dalam hatinya, ia masih mendengar sorakan riuh dari anak-anak lain yang datang untuk menonton. Banyak yang bilang kalau ia beruntung, mendapat pengakuan cinta dari sang pangeran sekolah tetapi Changmin malah ingin sekali menampar, menggigit, menonjok, atau menempeleng sang pangeran sekolah.

Ia hanya bisa ikut ketika Yunho menyeretnya pergi dari taman, dan kerumunan membuka jalan untuk 'pasangan' baru ini. Changmin samar-samar melihat sosok sahabatnya dalam kerumunan itu, tetapi sebelum ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas Yunho sudah menarik tangannya, sinyal untuk membuat ia berjalan lebih cepat.

 

 

 

'Brengsek kau, Shim Changmin! Lihat saja, aku akan merebut Yunho Oppa darimu!'

 

 

 

Changmin menengok ke belakang dengan heran. Jangan bilang gadis itu percaya kalau Yunho serius menyukai Changmin?! Tsk, dasar gadis bodoh. Sekarang Changmin yakin bahwa Chaeyoung masuk dengan membayar sogokan kepada kampus elit ini.

Changmin lupa kalau ia sedang berjalan cepat-cepat dengan Yunho jadi ketika seseorang menaruh kakinya di depan Changmin, (well, jangan tanya siapa. Changmin yakin itu adalah salah satu fans Yunho.) ia terjengkal, sesaat berusaha menyeimbangkan diri tetapi kemudian ia pasrah dan menunggu rasa sakit yang ternyata tak pernah datang.

Ketika Changmin membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah bahwa Yunho sedang memeluknya. Lebih tepatnya merangkul pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan menopang tubuh Changmin dengan tangan satu lagi.

'Hati-hati Minnie.' Suara Yunho memasuki telinga Changmin dan ia sedikit mendorong Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Changmin. Keras kepala juga rupanya anak ini.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan tanpa Changmin tahu akan kemana. Ia berusaha melepaskam genggaman tangan Yunho tetapi nihil. Kenapa sih, Yunho kuat sekali?! Ia hampir menubruk punggung Yunho ketika tiba-tiba saja manusia itu berhenti. Mau apalagi sih, dia?

 

'Aku berubah pikiran. Sekarang, kau jangan melawan atau kau akan kucium sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini aku akan mencium bibirmu. Paham?' Yunho mendesis pelan dan Changmin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

 

 

 

Apa?        

 

 

 

 

Mencium?      

 

 

 

 

Bibir?     

 

 

 

 

Jung Yunho tidak punya otak ya?

 

 

 

Yunho tertawa kecil dan dalam sekejap ia mengangkat tubuh Changmin dengan entengnya. Changmin dengan segera melotot ketika Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ia langsung berusaha memberontak tetapi bisikan pelan Yunho menghentikannya.

 

 

 

'Diam atau kucium, nerd.'

 

 

 

Menggeram putus asa, Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah malu di bahu Yunho. Sialan, seharusnya tadi ia tidak masuk! Sekarang ia terlibat dalam sandiwara gila Jung Yunho dan Changmin yakin, hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat. Ia dapat merasakan getar tawa di dada Yunho dan rasa benci Shim Changmin kepada Jung Yunho bertambah dalam.

 

 

 


	2. Rencana Seorang Jung Yunho

**I Hate(Love) You : Chapter 2**

_words : 3176_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

'Kau segitu sukanya dengan bahuku?' Changmin langsung mendongak dan mendelik ketika Yunho berkata seperti itu. Enak saja! Tidak tahukah bahwa Changmin sedang berusaha keras menahan malu? Seenaknya saja ia 'meminta' Changmin menjadi 'pacar'nya dengan membuat keributan seperti itu!

Omong-omong soal pacar, Changmin menggerutu dalam hati. Mulai sekarang hidupnya pasti akan sengsara! Ugh, Changmin benar-benar tidak suka pada manusia bernama Jung Yunho! Bajingan dasar, tidak tahu soal tata krama--

 

'Dari tadi kau diam saja, apa kau terpesona padaku sehingga kau tidak dapat berkata apa-apa?' Changmin langsung menggeram marah dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menampar pipi Yunho.

 

 

 

'Turunkan aku, brengsek!'

 

 

 

Yunho langsung merengut dan ia menatap Changmin dengan marah. Oh, dikira Changmin takut? Tidak tahukah Yunho kalau Changmin itu pria dengan level sarkas yang tinggi? Hell, ia bahkan dapat mengalahkan si mulut tajam, Cho Kyuhyun! (Walau hanya sekali, dan itu juga karena sahabatnya sedang sakit, tapi Yunho tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu kan?')

 

'Aku ingin sekali melemparmu ke tanah tetapi sekarang masih banyak murid-murid lain dan aku tak ingin mencemarkan nama baik ku.' Yunho berkata pelan dengan nada kesal. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ck, dasar manusia hipokrit!

 

'Ha, dasar manusia bodoh. Kau yang hanya peduli pada reputasimu dan harga diri.' Changmin berbisik pelan, tetapi ternyata Yunho mendengarnya. Yunho menggeram marah dan Changmin langsung tersenyum mengejek.

 

 

 

 

 

'Hati-hati dengan mulutmu itu, Shim Changmin.'

 

'Memangnya kau mau apa, Jung Yunho?'

 

'Kau lupa dengan ancamanku soal ciuman?'

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin tertawa pelan. 'Memangnya kau berani ha? Kau bilang sendiri tadi kalau kita masih berada di tempat ramai. '

 

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oohh, Shim Changmin ini benar-benar minta dicium rupanya.

 

'Siapa bilang kalau aku akan menciummu disini? Kau lupa soal 'Datang ke rumahku' tadi? Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kita bukan melangkah ke arah kelas? Di tempat parkir itu sepi, Changmin. Kau ku 'apa-apakan' juga tidak akan ada yang tahu.' Yunho tersenyum puas ketika mata bambi Changmin melebar dalam horror.

'Brengsek---HEI! Turunkan aku! Sialan-- JUNG YUNHO! TURUNKAN AKU!'

 

 

Dan ya, Yunho memang menurunkan Changmin. tetapi ia tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Changmin dengan erat. Changmin berusaha menendang, menonjok, bahkan menggigit Yunho tetapi Yunho tetap tidak bergeming.

'Siap-siap saja, Changminnie.'  Yunho berkata dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan.

'LEPASKAN AKU! Ugh-- Jung Yunho! LEPASKAN AKU!' Changmin meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman Yunho sementara Yunho mencari kunci mobilnya di saku celana. Setelah dapat, ia menekan tombol auto key mobilnya tersebut. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Changmin masuk dengan kasar. Segera ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menarik lengan Changmin sebelum ia berhasil kabur.

Changmin mengaduh kesakitan ketika Yunho menariknya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Sialan, sekarang Changmin menyesal karena ia tidak pernah olahraga. Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya dan Changmin menutup mata, agak sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh jerk Yunho.

 

 

**BLAM!**

 

 

Changmin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dengan kencang. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sialan, dia mengejek Changmin!

 

Tarik nafas pelan-pelan.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Kau gila ya, Jung Yunho?! Kau pikir kau siapa, memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarmu dan melakukan aksi konyol seperti tadi ha?! MANUSIA BRENGSEK! Kau pikir aku akan dengan sukarela mengiyakan semua rencana konyolmu  hanya karena kau 'pangeran kampus'? Memangnya semua manusia di kampus itu akan tunduk padamu? HAH! Jangan _harap_ aku akan melakukannya! Besok klarifikasi semua soal apa yang tadi  kau lakukan!'  Changmin berteriak dengan kesal, memberikan glare tersadis miliknya kepada manusia tak berotak di hadapannya. Cukup! Changmin sudah muak dengan tingkah laku Jung Yunho yang seenaknya saja itu.

Yunho membalas tatapan Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. Oh, pria di depannya ini memang beda dari yang lain. Tak salah memang ia memilih Changmin untuk rencananya. Terkekeh pelan, ia memajukan tubuhnya. Segera raut wajah Changmin terlihat waspada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_PLAKK!_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pipi kanan Yunho terasa panas. Changmin menamparnya _lagi_. Sialan juga nerd satu ini. Ha, akan Yunho ganggu biar ia tahu rasa!

 

'Kau berani sekali, Changminnie. Sudah dua kali kau menampar wajah berhaga ini. Kau mau dihukum dua kali hm? Dari tadi kau selalu memancing amarahku. Apa kau sengaja, supaya aku kehilangan kendali dan 'menyergapmu'?' Yunho tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat Changmin membeku. Ternyata dia masih punya rasa takut juga.

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin, tetapi kali ini ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin dan merapatkannya ke jendela di belakang Changmin.

 

 

'Hei! Lepaskan! Yunho-- Ugh!'

 

 

Yunho mendengus ketika Changmin menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yunho. Bahkan Yunho pun tahu bahwa Changmin tidak pernah olahraga.   'Kau tahu, Changmin? Untuk ukuran lelaki setinggi dan setegap engkau, kau itu termasuk sangat lemah.'

 

'Sialan kau! Lepasss, hei! Mau apa kau?'

 

'Loh, kan tadi sudah kubilang, Aku akan menciummu di parkiran.'

 

'Wha-- Jangan mendekat! Ugh, manusia brengsek!'

 

 

Smirking, Yunho terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Ternyata mengganggu Changmin itu menyenangkan. 'Kau yang memintanya, Shim Changmin.'

Changmin mengernyit dan ia menutup mata. Sungguh, ia benci kepada manusia satu ini. Ia dapat merasakan betapa dekatnya wajah Yunho dengan wajahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Yunho yang menerpa wajahnya.

 

 

 

_Bau mint....._

 

 

 

Yunho tertawa dalam hati sambil diam-diam mengamati wajah Changmin. Hm, Changmin itu termasuk dalam agak cantik untuk ukuran badannya yang tinggi menjulang. Alisnya tebal. Hidungnya termasuk mancung. Bibirnya agak tipis, berbeda dengan bibir Yunho yang tebal bagian bawahnya. Tulang pipinya tidak terlalu permanen, dan rahangnya lebih kotak dibandingkan dengan Yunho. Sayang, mata Changmin sedang tertutup. Padahal mata Changmin itu indah sekali. Baru kali ini Yunho menemukan mata yang lebih indah daripada mata wanita kebanyakan. Changmin itu seorang pria, tetapi matanya itu bulat, besar, dan mengingatkan Yunho akan mata seekor rusa.

Ia terkekeh ketika satu mata indah itu terbuka dengan takut-takut. Dengan cepat ia mengecup hidung Changmin dan melepas kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin. Ia menarik wajahnya dan duduk bersandar di pintu mobil.

Yunho tersenyum ketika muka Changmin memerah, entah karena malu atau karena marah. _Cute_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

......Wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho menggelengkan kepala dan ia menyalakan mesin mobil. Dengan lancar ia memanuver mobil kesayangannya keluar dari tempat parkir sekolahnya.

 

 

 

 

'Mau kemana?' Changmin bertanya setelah 5 menit suasana awkward menyelimuti mobil itu. Ia tetap membuang muka menghadap jendela karena ia yakin kalau ia menatap Yunho maka sekali lagi tangannya akan melayang untuk menampar wajah tersebut.

 

'Ke rumahku. Tapi karena hampir jam makan siang, kita ke cafe dulu. Aku lapar. Sekaligus kita membicarakan soal 'hubungan' kita.' Jawaban Yunho sukses membuat Changmin memalingkan muka ke arahnya.

 

'Ke rumahmu?'

 

'Iya, Changmin.'

 

'Untuk apa?!'

 

'Untuk mengenalkan pacar baruku kepada orangtuaku. Hari ini mereka sudah berjanji untuk pulang cepat karena pagi ini aku berkata akan membawa pacarku ke rumah.'

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

..........................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...........................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' ** _WHAT THE HELL?_** KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA! YANG BENAR SAJA JUNG YUNHO! Kau juga tahu bahwa ini hanya sandiwara untuk menipu Chaeyoung karena engkau tidak ingin ditunangkan dengan--'  Yunho menaikkan alisnya ketika Changmin mendadak diam.

 

 

'..............Oh. Jadi itu alasanmu melakukan hal ini?'

 

'Kau sudah mengerti?'

 

'Sedikit. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menuruti-mu melakukan hal ini, karena sungguh aku benci ide menjadi pacarmu dan harus menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari fans-mu yang harus dipertanyakan kewarasannya. Apa pula yang mereka lihat dari manusia sepertimu?! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.' Changmin mendengus sebal dan ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Yunho memutar mata mendengar perkataan sarkastik Changmin. Memang Changmin itu berbeda.

 

 

'Memangnya orangtua mu tidak apa-apa kalau kau bersama seorang laki-laki?' Suara Changmin terdengar sedikit khawatir, dan Yunho menoleh sebentar ke arahnya.

 

'Apa itu tadi, Shim Changmin? Apa kau khawatir kepadaku?' Yunho bertanya dengan setengah mencemooh.

 

'In your dreams, Jung Yunho.' Changmin berkata dan ia bersender sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa capek. Ia menutup mata dan merilekskan tubuhnya ketika sebuah lagu mengalun pelan di dalam mobil.

 

_'Ah, lagu kesukaanku....'_  Pikir Changmin. Bersamaan dengan lagu itu, Changmin terayun ke dalam dunia mimpi.

 

Yunho melirik pria di sampingnya itu. Benar-benar, padahal belum 3 menit Changmin berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan dan sekarang ia sudah tertidur lelap. Memang menarik nerd satu ini. Ia jauh terlihat lebih manis jika ia diam saja seperti itu. Menggelengkan kepala, ia memfokuskan diri ke jalan di depannya.

 

Setelah kira-kira 1 jam mengemudi, Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kafe. Ia menatap Changmin, yang masih terlelap di dunia mimpi. Hm, bagaimana bagusnya ia membangunkan Changmin? Terkekeh pelan, ia mencari cara untuk mengerjai Changmin. Sungguh, reaksi Changmin itu lucu sekali. Bagaimana jika Yunho menjepit hidung Changmin? Oh, atau--

 

 

'Ngghh.....' Changmin menggeliat pelan dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia memutar-mutar lehernya yang pegal karena bersandar terus pada jendela mobil. Eung? Mobil?

 

Changmin dengan segera meluruskan badannya dan ia menengok ke sebelah kanannya.

 

 

'What the-- Jung Yunho! Sejak kapan kau menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?'

 

 

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya. Really? Yunho kira Changmin itu cerdas.

 

 

 

'Ini mobilku, nona.'

 

'Nona? Enak saja kau memanggilku nona! Aku ini pria, bodoh.'

 

'Ya, dan tenagamu itu selemah seorang putri yang terkurung di dalam benteng,'

 

 

 

Dengan puas Yunho menyaksikan bagaimana Changmin merengut kesal, lengkap dengan muka yang semerah udang rebus. Ia tersenyum menang dan ia keluar dari mobil itu. Changmin mengikutinya sambil bersungut-sungut dan cemberut kepada Yunho.

 

'Hati-hati nona. Bisa-bisa matamu itu keluar dari tempatnya.' Yunho berkata sambil tertawa kecil dan dengan santainya ia melenggang masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tetapi ia kembali menutup mulut ketika salah satu pelayan membungkuk dengan hormat kepada Yunho. Menggeram marah, Changmin mengikuti Yunho dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dan sedikit sinis dari pelayan itu. Changmin menghempaskan diri di hadapan Yunho, masih dengan amarah menyelimuti dirinya.

 

'Selamat siang, tuan muda Jung, anda ingin pesan apa?' Pelayan tadi berkata dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Changmin mengernyitkan hidungnya. Ugh, ia paling tidak suka dengan manusia setipe pelayan ini. (Tidak suka, bukan benci. Kalau benci, kalian juga sudah tahu siapa yang paling dibenci Changmin.)

 

'Club Sandwich nya satu, dan Lychee smoothies nya satu.'

 

'Baik, tuan muda, Kalau anda....?'  Changmin menaikkan alis mendengar nada merendahkan sang pelayan.

 

'Tidak, aku tidak pesan.'

 

'Loh, Changminnie, kau bukannya belum makan siang?' Changmin memandang Yunho dengan heran sekaligus kesal. Apalagi sih, yang dia lakukan.

'Tidak lapar.'

 

 

 

Raut muka Yunho berubah menjadi cemas (palsu) dan ia meraih tangan Changmin yang terletak di atas meja. 'Baby, kau harus makan. Nanti kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga kan yang khawatir?' Changmin hampir muntah mendengar sandiwara 'pacar perhatian' ala Jung Yunho. Ia memilih bungkam, memfokuskan matanya di pangkuannya. Ia mendengar Yunho menghela napas khawatir (palsu juga) dan suara menu dibolak-balik.

 

'Hm... Karena kelihatannya kau tidak enak badan dan sedang tidak nafsu makan, bagaimana kalau Chicken Soup dan chamomile tea? Ah, kalau begitu sandwichnya dua saja.' Yunho berkata dan ia menatap sang pelayan, menandakan kalau itu yang akan mereka pesan. Changmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika Yunho meremas tangannya. Sembunyi-sembunyi ia melotot yang hanya dibalas senyum lembut (palsu lagi) oleh Yunho.

 

'Ah baiklah, tuan. Saya ulangi, 2 porsi Club Sandwich, satu Chicken Soup, satu Chamomile tea, dan satu lychee smoothies. Makanannya dapat ditunggu sekitar 10-15 menit. Saya permisi.' Changmin menatap heran sang pelayan yang terlihat shock berat.

 

'Aku tidak pernah membawa pacarku kesini. Ini adalah kafe kepunyaan Ibuku, semua pelayan disini dapat melaporkan tentan tindak-tanduk kita kepada ibuku, jadi bekerja samalah denganku.' Changmin menghela napas ketika Yunho tersenyum padanya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. 'Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang 'hubungan' ini?' Changmin menyebut hubungan dengan jijik karena ia masih tidak rela dianggap pacar dari si pria mengesalkan ini.

'Tidak sabar untuk mengkonfirmasi hubungan kita, Changminnie?' Yunho berkata mengejek dan Changmin menahan diri untuk tidak menamparnya.

 

 

'Sebaiknya kita tunggu makanan datang, aku tidak ingin pembicaraan kita didengar orang lain.'  

 

'Baiklah. Tapi jika kita ingin ke rumahmu, bagaimana dengan tas sekolah dan barang-barang lainnya?'

 

'Urusan gampang, Changminnie. Aku sudah menghubungi temanku untuk mengurus barang-barang itu.'

 

'Berhenti memanggilku Changminnie, Yunho.'

 

 

 

Yunho tertawa saat Changmin berkata seperti itu, dan jujur Changmin tidak mengerti mananya yang lucu. 'Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Changminnie jika kau mau memanggilku hyung.'

Changmin langsung mendelik dan ia menghela napas dengan kesal. 'Aku hanya memanggil orang-orang terdekatku dengan sebutan itu. Dan kau, kau tidak pantas untuk kusebut hyung.'

'Oh, mengapa tidak?Kau pacarku, toh mau tidak mau kita akan menjadi dekat di masa depan. Yang pasti 'hubungan' kita akan bertahan lama, Shim Changmin. Bulan depan sudah kelulusan, dan aku yakin Orangtuaku akan langsung merencanakan pernikahan kita.'

 

Changmin langsung melotot mendengar kata 'pernikahan'. Gila. Jung Yunho sudah pasti gila! Ck, yang benar saja dia?! Lulus langsung menikah? Hell, no. Changmin punya segudang rencana untuk masa depannya. Mana mau ia mengorbankan semua itu untuk 'hubungan' dengan manusia macam Yunho?!

 

'Bercanda, Changminnie. Hahaha, kau harus melihat mukamu itu!' Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram. Benar-benar manusia ini.....

Baru saja Changmin ingin mengangkat tangan, _ingin_ menampar Yunho sekali lagi, seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka.

 

'Permisi, pesanannya.'

 

Changmin menghela napas pelan. Bagaimana pun juga nanti ia akan bertemu orangtua si brengsek ini. Kalau sekarang ia menampar Yunho, maka ia akan dicap buruk. Heran, kenapa dari tadi Changmin tidak kabur saja? Ah, benar. Hapenya tertinggal dan ia tidak tahu ini dimana. Ia mengutuk nasib sialnya dalam hati.

 

'Silakan dinikmati, tuan,'

 

'Ah, maaf. Bisakah kalian memastikan area VIP ini tidak dimasuki orang lain selama saya dan pacar saya disini? Hari ini Changmin sedang gugup karena ia akan bertemu orangtua saya, jadi saya ingin keadaan setenang mungkin. Para pelayan juga tidak usah masuk. Pastikan hanya ada saya dan pacar saya disini.' Changmin memperhatikan raut muka sang pelayan yang berubah.... _kecewa_? Ck, pasti pelayan ini salah satu fans bodoh Yunho.

 

'Ba-baik, tuan muda.'

 

'Kalau ada yang menganggu, akan langsung kupecat.' Ucapan Yunho berhasil membuat sang pelayan mengangguk ketakutan dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 

Changmin menghela napas dan ia bersender di kursi itu sepenuhnya.

 

 

'Benar-benar tak ingin makan, hm?'

 

 

Changmin membuang muka, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho. Tadi kan sudah ia bilang kalau ia tidak ingin makan?

 

'Kusarankan kau makan, karena nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orangtuaku saat makan malam. Aku jamin, kau akan merasa gugup sehingga tidak bisa makan. Jadi, daripada kelaparan, lebih baik kau makan sekarang.'

 

Changmin mendelik sebal. Huh, apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar adanya sih. Dengan sangat terpaksa Changmin meraih mangkuk berisi sup miliknya, serta cangkir teh Chamomile nya.

 

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Yunho menyingkirkan semua gelas dan piring kosong dari atas meja. 'Nah, mari kita bicarakan soal hubungan kita.'   Mendengus, Changmin memberi sinyal untuk Yunho berbicara lebih jauh.

 

'Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan ditunangkan dengan Park Chaeyoung. Sebenarnya, pertunangan itu adalah syarat untuk jatuhnya warisan dan posisi kepala perusahaan yang saat ini masih dipegang ayahku. Aku tidak akan mendapat posisi itu jika sebelum kelulusan aku tidak punya pasangan untuk mendampingiku menjalani hari-hari sebagai CEO Jung Ent.'  Changmin mengangguk tanda ia mendengarkan.

'Aku tidak pernah menyukai Park Chaeyoung. Dan aku tahu, jika aku mendapat posisi CEO itu, Chaeyoung akan memaksa untuk menikah. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pacar bohongan, supaya aku tidak dijodoh-jodohkan lagi dengan anak dari relasi Ayah atau Ibuku. Dan pilihanku jatuh kepadamu, Shim Changmin.'

 

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, ini ternyata lebih rumit dari yang Changmin kira. Kalau ia tahu bahwa ini sudah menyangkut harta dan perusahaan, maka Changmin akan mati-matian menolak saat Yunho 'menyatakan cinta' (sarkasme disini). Changmin membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Yunho tetapi apa yang Yunho katakan selanjutnya membekukan seluruh tubuh Changmin.

 

'Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, Changminnie. Ibumu bekerja di perusahaanku bukan? Sebagai salah satu karyawan di kantor pusat? Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menyebarkan kabar angin yang tidak-tidak tentang ibumu, hm? Apakah ia akan langsung dipecat? Ataukah dia akan dituntut ganti rugi atas pencemaran nama baik?'

 

Changmin menggertakkan giginya. Sialan! Berani sekali ia mengancam Changmin seperti itu?! Dasar manusia tidak punya hati! Ugh, brengsek!

 

'Atau, bisa juga dia naik jabatan, Changminnie. Dia bisa saja menjadi manajer di salah satu divisi perusahaan. Tergantung pilihanmu.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Benci._ **

Shim Changmin **membenci** Jung Yunho! Benar-benar manusia tak berhati. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh Changmin menjadi pacarnya, dan bahkan membawa Ibu Changmin supaya Changmin mau menyetujui rencananya! Ia benar-benar merasa marah, merasa _muak_ dengan orang di hadapannya. Memang ternyata, Yunho itu manusia egois yang tidak memikirkan orang lain.

 

'Brengsek kau, Jung Yunho.' Changmin mendesis marah. Ingin sekali rasanya menonjok senyum meremehkan itu. Ingin sekali rasanya menghajar monster di hadapannya ini.

 

'Sudah hampir 5 kali kau mengatakan hal itu-- Ah, apa enam kali? Yang pasti Changmin, tawaranku ini hanya berlaku sekali. Kau menolak, pekerjaan dan nama baik Ibumu yang dipertaruhkan disini. Bahkan jika engkau memohon sambil menangis-nangis dan berlutut di hadapanku sekalipun aku **tak akan** menarik kata-kataku. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar kuasa ku atas hidupmu. Aku dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti neraka hanya dalam satu minggu jika kau menolakku.'

 

Changmin gemetar hebat. Sungguh, ia rasanya ingin membunuh si sombong tak berhati ini. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata saking ia merasa marah dan geram atas ucapan Yunho. Ia tahu benar, apa yang dikatakan Yunho semua benar adanya. Ia tahu kemampuan Yunho. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho dapat mengambil semua hal yang berarti di dalam hidup Changmin dalam sekejap. Dan ia benci. Ia benci karena ia begitu lemah. Ia benci karena ia begitu tak berdaya menghadapi seorang Jung Yunho.

 

 

'Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho. _Sangat_ membencimu.' Changmin menyemburkan perkataannya dengan penuh bisa. Yunho hanya melemparkan sebuah smirk. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah menang atas 'diskusi' mereka. 'Jadi bagaimana, Shim Changmin?'

 

Changmin menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan amarah yang begiu hebatnya bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

 

_Tarik napas dalam-dalam....tahan sebentar....buang.....tarik napas...tahan_

_...buang...tarik napas.....tahan....buang...._

 

 

'Kuterima tawaranmu. Dengan satu syarat, jangan **_sentuh_** Ibuku. Jangan apa-apakan dia. Kau berurusan denganku, bukan dengan Ibuku.'

 

'Berarti aku boleh menyentuhmu?' Yunho bertanya dengan nada mengejek beserta senyuman yang.......terkesan mensugesti hal lain.

 

Changmin mendecakkan lidahnya.

 

 

 

'Tidak, Jung Yunho. Sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan di antara kita, kau sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhku di luar batas yang wajar untuk hal pacaran.'

 

'Berarti aku harus menikahimu supaya aku bisa menyentuhmu secara lebih leluasa?'

 

 

 

Changmin mengerang putus asa. Ia sudah menyesali keputusannya menerima ‘tawaran’ (sarkasme level tinggi disini) jerk Yunho.

 

'Kau benar-benar lucu, Changminnie. Baiklah, tidak ada skinship berlebihan, tidak melibatkan Ibumu dalam hal ini, dan mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih.' Yunho meraih handphone nya yang berada di atas meja, dan ia melambaikan benda itu kepada Changmin.

'Kau lihat ini, Changmin? Aku merekam semuanya disini sebagai bukti perjanjian kita.' Changmin hanya melengos tidak berminat. 'Sekarang, mari kita tentukan cerita bagaimana kita bertemu dan sebagainya.'

 

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kau-benar-benar-gila-rupanya.

 

'Hei, yang pacaran disini kita berdua! Bukan aku saja! Kalau kita menceritakan hal yang berbeda kan bodoh namanya!' Changmin memutar bola matanya.

 

'Kau yang bodoh. Kukira kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana kita bisa berpacaran.' Yunho memandang Changmin dengan geram. Masih saja, ia berlaku seperti itu. Benar-benar si Shim Changmin ini.

'Hhhh, baiklah. Kau tahu kan, sahabatmu itu berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun itu sahabatku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bilang pernah di-set oleh mereka berdua dalam double date. Double date itu berkesan untukmu sehingga kau tidak dapat melupakanku.' Yunho menaikkan alis mendengar ide Changmin. Sebenarnya tidak buruk, tetapi Yunho terdengar desperate sekali untuk disukai Changmin.

 

'Kenapa harus aku yang tergila-gila padamu?'

 

'Karena kau yang memintaku menjadi pacarmu, bodoh! ' Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Yunho mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku.

 

 

'Halo? Siwon-ah? Bisakah kamu dan pacarmu membantuku? Ya, barang-barangku dan Changmin bisa kau antarkan ke apartemenku. Aku menuju kesitu sekarang. Ya, baik. Okay, bye.'

 

Changmin menghela napas sekali lagi. Belum juga bertemu orangtua Yunho ia sudah merasa capek.

 

'Ayo. Kau sudah selesai makan bukan?' Yunho berdiri. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mengekor Yunho dari belakang, dan ia mengutuk keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......ups kepencet apdetxD btw....
> 
> JENG JENG JENG JENGGGGG ternyata ada udang di balik bakwan! Apa yang bakal terjadi saat Homin ketemu sama orangtuanya Yunho? Tunggu apdet selanjutnya! (yang ini beneran lama. Suer, aku ga boong.)


	3. Orangtua Jung Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai hai! Chapter di upload lebih cepat dari rencana karena aku mau fokus ke fic aku yang lain....x( Maaf ya minna-san. Tpi disini Homin ketemu ortunya Yunho! Apa mereka bakal nerima Changmin? Atau...?
> 
> Selamat membaca!:D

 

 

 

Changmin mengkerut di bawah tatapan menghakimi Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang menganalisa apa yang sudah diceritakan olehnya dan Yunho.

 

 

 

“Em.....Kyuhyunnie?”

 

“Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.”

 

“Ha?”

 

“Kemungkinan besar ada sangkut pautnya dengan sandiwara kalian ini, tetapi karena suatu alasan kau tidak bisa menceritakannya kepadaku.”

 

 

 

 

Changmin menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ah, kadang-kadang ia ingin menukar kepintaran Kyuhyun dengan hal lain. Ia memainkan ujung kerahnya, kebiasaan jika ia sedang merasa malu atau tertekan. Sungguh, aura Kyuhyun jika ia sudah serius menganalisa seperti ini agak menyeramkan.

 

 

“Kau ingin memberitahuku tetapi tidak bisa. Hm...”

 

 

“Err, Kyu, bisakah kita bicarakan soal itu nanti saja? Sekarang aku dan Changmin butuh bantuan kalian.” Yunho berkata dengan nada bosan. Ia segera dihadiahi sebuah deathglare oleh Kyuhyun, tetapi ia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum datar.

 

“Baiklah, jadi aku ingin kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian mempertemukan kami lewat double date bersama kalian. Oke? Siwon, tolong rekomendasikan salah satu tempat kepunyaan keluargamu yang bisa dipakai sebagai tempat double date itu, dan tolong kau atur supaya seakan-akan kita itu benar-benar _pernah_ double date disana. Jika ada yang bertanya kepada kalian tentang bagaimana kami bisa bersama, tolong kau bilang jika aku sering curhat kepadamu soal perasaanku kepada Changmin. Untuk detail double datenya terserah kalian saja.” Kyuhyun mendengus ketika ia mendengar rencana Yunho.

 

“Lalu sisanya tinggal kami perankan dengan baik. Tolong ya.”

 

 

Changmin menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Apartemen tempat Yunho tinggal, menghadap ke pemandangan kota yang indah. Well, ini adalah kompleks apartemen mewah kepunyaan Jung Ent. jadi Changmin tidak terlalu heran. Desain interior kamar Yunho juga bagus sekali. Satu lantai ini adalah kepunyaan Yunho. Ditambah dengan tiga lantai dibawah lantai ini, yang berisi jacuzzi dan taman bunga kecil yang sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali melihat. Sudah cukup ke-norakkannya saat ia terkagum-kagum memasuki kamar Yunho dan keingintahuannya pada Jacuzzi kepunyaan Yunho itu, dan ia tak ingin manusia sombong itu menertawakannya lagi. Sampai sekarang pun Changmin masih ingin menonjok tampang mencemooh Yunho saat itu.

 

“Hei, aku punya ide. Bagaimanapun, menjadikan tempat kepunyaan Siwon sebagai spot double date agak terlalu riskan. Orang-orangmu bisa mati-matian menginterogasi pegawai-pegawai disitu dan ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan menceritakannya. Hm, lebih baik kalau spot double datenya di tempat kenalanku saja? Akan lebih sederhana dan tidak mencolok.” Kyuhyun menatap lurus-lurus Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.  “Kau benar. Baiklah, di tempat kenalanmu saja. Tolong diatur, malam ini aku harus membawa Changmin ke rumahku.”

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam saja hampir tersedak medengar perkataan Yunho. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung pacarnya sambil melototi Yunho.

 

“Ke rumahmu? Bertemu dengan orangtuamu maksudnya? Gila kau Yunho!”

 

Yunho menghela napas. Ia memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah kalem. “Tenang saja, Siwon. Semua sudah kurencanakan.”

 

Changmin berusaha menahan ekspresi tak bersalahnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan analisa itu lagi. Kemudian Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho.

“Barang-barangmu semua sudah ada di sudut sana, dan barang Changmin juga, Jika sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi maka aku dan Siwon ingin pergi dulu. Kami harus mengurus soal 'double date' itu.” Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengiba. Dia tidak mau ditinggal berdua dengan Jung pervert ini! Apalagi di sebuah apartemen yang sepi.... ugh, tidak! Membayangkannya saja Changmin sudah merinding.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit dingin, dan Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

“Kau sudah mau pergi, Kyuhyun?”  Ia bahkan kaget dengan suaranya sendiri. Ia terdengar sangat....memohon. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya dan ia membisikkan sesuatu yang kemudian membuat wajah Changmin merah padam. Tertawa, Kyuhyun menarik Siwon pergi keluar dari situ sembari mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

 

 

“Kau merah sekali, nerd,”

 

“Di-diam kau!”

 

“Ha, aku rasanya tahu apa yang dibisikkan oleh sahabatmu itu.”

 

“Sudah kubilang, diam kau!”

 

“Pasti ia mengatakan sesuatu soal berhati-hati dan hm..... Mungkin pakailah pengaman saat melakukan......?”

 

 

 

Changmin langsung melempar bantal kursi yang sedang ia pegang dan ia beranjak dari kursi itu ke pojok ruangan dimana tas dan barang-barangnya berada. Sahabatnya memang menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata begitu?

 

 

_“Hati-hati Changminnie. Kudengar ia agak brutal dalam urusan ranjang. Kau hanya berduaan dengan dia sekarang jadi sebisa mungkin jangan memancing dia!_ ”

 

 

Mengerang, Changmin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding di depannya. Kyuhyun sialan. Ia mendengar suara tawa Yunho dan ia melemparkan glare kepadanya.

 

“Hei, Changmin. Kemungkinan nanti Ayah dan Ibuku akan menanyakan banyak hal padamu jadi sebaiknya kita bicarakan dulu.”  Changmin menghela napas kesal. Setelah mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya, ia duduk di hadapan Yunho.

 

“Nanti pasti mereka akan menanyakan soal keluargamu. Kau jawab saja dengan jujur dan yakin, Changmin.”

“Hmm.”

“Lalu nanti akan ditanyakan, kenapa kau mau menerimaku yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah mendekatimu. Kau mau jawab apa soal itu?”

“Hh, soal itu..... Nanti saja kupikirkan.”

“Oke baiklah. Dan jika nanti orangtuaku membahas soal pernikahan, biar aku menjawabnya.”

“Yaaa.”

 

Kemudian diam menyelimuti ruangan itu. Changmin tidak peduli, toh ia sedang sibuk membalas pesan Kyuhyun yang sedang menginterogasinya lebih lanjut soal sandiwaranya dengan Yunho. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan  ancaman Yunho tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu akan menyebabkan keributan yang lebih besar dan ia malas membuat keributan.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun masih saja menyinggung soal mereka yang hanya berdua di apartemen sepi ini. Sahabatnya memang menyebalkan!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Berhenti melakukan itu.”

 

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Yunho. Melakukan apa? Melihat hapenya terus-menerus?

 

“Bibirmu. Berhenti melakukannya, kau terlihat seperti seekor bebek.”

 

Mendelik, Changmin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Apa-apaan sih, si Yunho ini. “Bibirku, bukan bibirmu. Jadi terserah aku melakukan apapun. Toh, tubuhku ini.”

 

Sebuah smirk tampan hadir di wajah Yunho dan Changmin tahu bahwa manusia ini akan mengejek Changmin lagi atau paling tidak menyebutkan sesuatu yang pervert.

 

“Ya, tetapi bibirmu itu kelihatan seperti minta dicium, Changmin.”

 

Tuhkan! Ia menatap Yunho dengan malas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya saat hapenya bergetar. Ia seketika cemberut ketika membaca pesan yang masuk. Pesannya dari Ibunya, yang mengatakan bahwa hari itu tidak pulang karena akan membantu temannya menyiapkan sesuatu dan bla bla bla. Ia membalas dengan cepat, dan ia tak sadar bahwa ia masih cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya sampai Yunho memajukan tubuhnya dan wajahnya sudah berasa di depan wajah Changmin.

Changmin otomatis memekik kaget,  dan ia sendiri malu karena suaranya tidak terdengar manly sama sekali.

 

 

 

“What the fuck, Jung Yunho!  Apa-apaan sih kau ini?”

 

 

Yunho terkekeh pelan ketika ia melihat wajah kaget Changmin. “Ternyata kau ini kagetan ya. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti melakukan itu dengan bibirmu?” Dengan jengkel Changmin mendorong wajah Yunho menjauh dan ia berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mencari toilet.

Yunho menaikkan alis ketika ia melihat Changmin pergi begitu saja, tetapi ia tertawa ketika Changmin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dengan wajah merah padam.  “Em, toiletnya dimana ya?” Changmin bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

“Lurus, lalu belok kiri. Toilet untuk tamu disitu, kecuali kau ingin ke toilet di dalam kamarku kau masuk ke pintu yang berada di sebelah—“ Changmin menutup pintu sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara tawa Yunho masih dapat terdengar dan ia merengut sebal. Huh, seaindainya ia tahu daerah sini. Pasti ia sudah kabur dari tadi.

Yunho tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah merah Changmin. Anak itu gampang dikerjai. Terkekeh pelan, ia mengeluarkan hape dari kantongnya dan membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk, terutama yang menanyakan soal 'hubungannya' dengan Changmin

 

Changmin membuka pintu dan hampir menjerit ketika berhadapan dengan si pervert itu. Ia memegang dadanya, karena demi Tuhan jantungnya serasa mau copot. Changmin merengut ketika Yunho tersenyum, yang menurutnya adalah senyum meledek dan merendahkan Changmin karena reaksinya yang begitu 'manly'.

 

“Ah-ah, sebelum kau berisik aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan pacarku yang pintar, sopan, imut, dan baik hati ini.” Changmin dengan jijik menatap Yunho. Ew, geli rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Yunho.

 

“Hei, jangan membuat muka seperti itu. Ibu mengenal namamu dan ia malah antusias sekali ketika aku mengatakan namamu. Jadi ayo, ganti bajumu lalu kita pergi ke rumahku.”

“Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti, bodoh.”

“Siapa bilang ganti dengan bajumu? Akan kupinjamkan pakaianku, walau mungkin sedikit pendek karena tinggi badanmu yang tidak masuk akal kalau mengingat tenagamu yang lemah itu.”

Changmin cemberut mendengar tinggi dan tenaganya disebut-sebut sementara Yunho berjalan dan kemudian masuk ke salah satu pintu yang berada di sisi kiri mereka. Changmin ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti Yunho atau tidak, karena bagaimanapun juga itu kamar tidur....

 

“Hei nerd, cepatlah!”

 

Menggerutu pelan, ia memasuki kamar itu dan seketika itu juga disambut oleh sehelai t-shirt yang mendarat dengan akurat tepat di wajahnya. Ia dengan jengkel mengambil kaos itu dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Yunho yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya. Manusia menyebalkan dasar.

 

“Ganti dengan itu, dan untuk celananya.......Hm....Ah, ini saja!”

 

Changmin menangkap sebuah jeans yang kelihatannya...agak ketat?

,

“Kau mau ganti dalaman-mu juga?” Smirking, Yunho menyaksikan wajah Changmin yang bersemu merah. Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban 'tidak' yang diucapkan oleh Changmin, ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Ketika menemukan sebuah panty warna merah menyala (jangan tanya author itu punya siapa, karena Yunho itu terkenal akan ke-playboy-annya dia. 'Partner' nya dia banyak.) ia menahan tawa dan menyusul Changmin yang sudah menuju ke kamar mandi tadi.

 

“Hei, nona! Nih, aku menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untukmu.”

 

Yunho cepat-cepat kabur dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Changmin bisa bereaksi.

 

 

“Apa-apaan ini-- YAH! MANUSIA PERVERT! DASAR JUNG YUNHO MESUM!”

 

 

Changmin mengangkat panty itu dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya. Rasa malu dan geram memenuhi hatinya, Sialan! Ia berderap menuju kamar Yunho dan membuka pintunya dengan bantingan keras. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia melempar panty itu ke arah Yunho yang masih sibuk menahan tawanya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar itu dengan langkah panjang-panjang.

Ketika ia sudah di luar, ia mendengar tawa si mesum itu. Uh, Changmin malu sekali rasanya! Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan dengan segera mengunci pintunya. Changmin membuka kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakainya dan memakai kaos yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Ia menghela napas ketika menyadari bahwa kaosnya tidak sampai ke pahanya. Bahkan pas sekali di bawah perutnya sedikit. Jika ia mengangkat tangannya pasti akan memperlihatkan perutnya. Terkadang ia agak kurang suka dengan badannya yang semampai ini. Kemudian ia dengan cepat melepas celana jeansnya dan memakai celana pemberian Yunho. Ia memaki-maki Yunho ketika ia harus susah payah meloloskan kakinya ke dalam celana itu. Cih, sialan dasar si mesum itu.

Setelah berhasil memakai celana jeans super tight itu, Changmin yakin bahwa ia terlihat.....seksi. Hei, jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Changmin tahu bahwa ukuran, ehm, belakangnya itu termasuk besar untuk laki-laki. Itulah sebabnya ia malas memakai pakaian yang ketat karena ada saja manusia usil yang meledek soal..........bagian belakangnya itu. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans kepunyaannya saja.

 

Dan sekali lagi, hampir ia jantungan ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan wajah datar Jung Yunho yang menyelidikinya dari atas kebawah.

 

 

 

“Kau tidak memakai celana itu?”

“Tidak. Terlalu ketat.”

“Tapi kau akan terliha—“

“Dan aku _tidak mau_.”

 

 

 

Changmin bergegas mendorong tubuh Yunho ke samping dan melangkah cepat-cepat sebelum Yunho dapat mengatakan sesuatu. Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyusul Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Yunho dengan Changmin tertidur lagi, serta Yunho yang berdoa dalam hati supaya rencananya dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hei. Nerd. Bangun.”

 

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya ketika sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pipinya. Ia merenggangkan badannya sebentar dan kemudian menepuk tangan Yunho yang masih betah bertengger di pipinya. Tanpa perlu melihat pun ia tahu bahwa Yunho sedang menggoda dirinya.

 

“Kau lebih baik kalau tidur dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dibandingkan saat kau bangun seperti ini. aku lebih suka saat kau tidur. Lebih diam, lebih innocent, dan.................”

 

 

 

Changmin menaikkan alis ketika Yunho diam untuk memberikan efek lebaynya itu. Ia mendesah dan mengambil barang-barangnya dari jok belakang mobil, tetapi tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman yang ternyata masih dipakainya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lebih gampang kuapa-apakan.”

 

 

 

Tangan Changmin yang sedang menggapai jok belakang terhenti dan mata bambinya menatap Yunho dengan horror. Yunho hanya menaik turunkan alisnya dan melompat keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengambil semua barang mereka.

 

“Ayo, Princess. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah pulang.”

 

Changmin mendelik mendengar kata 'Princess'. Dia kan laki-laki. LAKI-LAKI. Menggerutu pelan ia keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tasnya dengan kasar. Ia melotot ketika Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

 

“Lepas—“

“Kita ini pacaran di depan orangtuaku bodoh.”

“Tapi kan tidak harus—“

“Harus. Kau berperan sebagai pacar yang malu-malu karena tidak biasa seperti ini dan aku adalah pacarmu yang suka melakukan skinship karena ini adalah 'mimpi' ku selama ini . Kau yang mengusulkan ide itu jadi kau tidak bisa menolak.” Yunho melemparkan smirk nya yang membuat Changmin _harus_ menahan hasrat untuk menampar si menyebalkan ini. Menghela napas, dengan pasrah ia membiarkan Yunho menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

 

Seketika Changmin hampir benar-benar melongo ketika ia melihat betapa besar rumah Jung Yunho. Tempat tadi adalah parkiran yang agaknya berada di basement dan sekarang mereka sedang naik lift yang menuju lantai 2. Rumah apaan yang sampai menggunakan lift?! Dasar orang-orang kaya tidak punya kerjaan.

 

Ia menangkap pandangan Yunho yang terlihat geli melihat kekagumannya dan ia memberikan glare sebelum berusaha menetralkan wajahnya. Elevator itu menunjukkan angka 2 dan Changmin dengan cemas menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Changmin menatap punggung Yunho yang sudah berada di depannya, membimbing Changmin keluar dari elevator. Ia agak kaget ketika semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membungkuk hormat memberikan salam kepada mereka berdua.

 

 

 

“Selamat datang, Tuan muda.”

 

 

 

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepala, sedangkan Changmin yang masih ditarik-tarik hanya bisa tersenyum dan setengah membungkukkan badannya. Ia terpana ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di semacam hall mewah yang indah.

Tangannya kembali ditarik lagi ketika Changmin berhenti untuk mengagumi hall tempat mereka berada. Yunho dengan pasti membuka pintu besar di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan Changmin berdoa dalam hati supaya semuanya lancar. Ruangan di balik pintu itu semacam sebuah ruang tamu besar, dan di seberang ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu lagi. Yunho tampak berpikir sebelum ia melangkah menuju sebuah intercom di samping pintu.

 

“Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Apakah tuan besar Jung dan nyonya besar Jung sudah berada di rumah?”

“Ooh, tuan muda! Ya, mereka sudah pulang dan sekarang mereka berada di ruang makan.”

“Terimakasih, Junsu.”

 

Yunho kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan, menuju satu pintu yang Changmin tidak perhatikan.

 

“Baiklah, ini saatnya. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau kau ini adalah pacarku.” Changmin memutarkan bola matanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan malas dan Yunho membuka pintu itu. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang di kiri kanannya terdapat pintu-pintu lainnya.

Changmin menghela napas ketika ia berusaha mengingat jalan yang mereka lalui. Tadi sudah sekitar 4 atau lima kali mereka berbelok dan 3 diantaranya adalah persimpangan jalan. Kenapa sih, rumahnya sebegini besar? Semua di dalamnya itu serba luas dan megah. Changmin hampir menabrak punggung Yunho ketika pria itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

 

“Ayah, Ibu, aku pulang.” Changmin terbelalak ketika mereka berada di sebuah ruangan luas, yang memiliki meja makan panjang. Di ujung meja makan itu terdapat seorang pria yang kelihatan seperti cetakan asli dari seorang Jung Yunho. Walau sudah mulai dipenuhi keriput, Changmin masih dapat melihat ketampanan yang ia turunkan kepada Yunho. Auranya begitu mengintimidasi sehingga Changmin tanpa sadar beringsut untuk bersembunyi di belakang Yunho.

 

“Selamat datang nak. Ah, inikah pacarmu yang kau bilang akan kau bawa itu?”

 

 

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita manis duduk di samping Ayah Yunho. Kebijaksanaan terpahat jelas di wajah cantik itu, matanya terlihat ceria dan Changmin tahu sekarang darimana Yunho mendapatkan mata musangnya itu. Ia tersentak ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia belum memberikan salam dan dalam hati menampar dirinya sendiri.

 

“Annyeonghaseo, nama saya Shim Changmin. Mm, senang bertemu anda berdua, uh-  Tuan besar Jung dan Nyonya besar Jung.”

 

Changmin membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan ia tersenyum manis (ia berusaha) kepada kedua orangtua itu. Keheningan menyambut salamnya dan ia dengan ciut berusaha bersembunyi di balik Yunho lagi.

 

“Kamu tahu kan bahwa kamu itu lebih tinggi sedikit daripada aku? Kamu sembunyi seperti itu juga mereka dapat melihatmu, baby.” Changmin hampir saja membalas perkataan itu dengan desisan tetapi ia dapat merasakan pandangan kedua orangtua Yunho. Ia menyemangati dirinya dalam hati dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

 

“Kamu kan bisa tidak menyebutkan hal itu.” Changmin melihat sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk seringaian bodoh dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng manusia ini.

“Aku—“

 

“Awww, kalian ini lucu sekali sih! Ayo sini, kita makan malam! Changmin, ayo nak. Kau duduk di sebelahku.” Tiba-tiba Nyonya Jung sudah berada di samping Changmin dan menarik tangan kanan Changmin, membuat Changmin harus mengikuti langkah-langkah tegas milik Ibu Yunho.

 

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sang Ibu yang berlebihan semangatnya. Ia menarik kursi di seberang Changmin dan menghempaskan badannya. Melirik Ayahnya yang masih bungkam, Yunho mendapati tatapan menyelidik sang Ayah kepada Changmin yang hebatnya masih tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kepada Ibunya.

 

“Changmin, selesai makan bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Yunho?” Suara berat Ayahnya membuat Changmin terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk, sebelum ia tersenyum malu-malu kepada sang Ayah.

“Baik, Tuan besar Jung,”

“Ahh, kau bisa memanggil kami Mama dan Papa saja.”

 

 

Dan Yunho terpana melihat sang Ayah tersenyum lembut kepada Changmin. Wah, hebat juga si Changmin. Dapat langsung disukai oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia menatap Changmin yang agak kaget tetapi dengan cepat tersenyum riang kepada Ayahnya,

 

“Baiklah, Pa.”

 

 

 

Changmin bersyukur bahwa mereka berdua menyukai dirinya. Ugh, hampir ia pingsan di tempat ketika suara berat itu menyebut namanya. Changmin dapat merasa bahwa mereka bukanlah orang-orang jahat. If you know what i mean, karena biasanya orang kaya itu memiliki sifat seperti Jung Yunho (seenggaknya di ffxD). Ia heran sendiri melihat perbedaan sifat antara orangtua dan anak ini.

 

“Nah, Changmin. Makanlah sebanyaknya! Aku harap kau tidak alergi dengan seafood.”

 

Changmin membuka mulut ketika deretan pelayan membawakan berbagai macam makanan dan meletakkannya di hadapan mereka. Ah, seafood? Cemas ia menatap makanan itu dan menemukan satu yang tidak bisa ia makan. Bagaimana ini? Apa ia bilang saja? Apakah nanti ia terlihat tidak sopan? Masa iya dia dijamu dengan murah hati begini lalu ia menolak salah satunya?

 

Yunho mengawasi Changmin yang seketika terlihat gugup. Mata Changmin tertuju pada satu makanan dan wajahnya terlihat cemas. Yunho tertawa dalam hati. Anak bodoh. Bukannya bilang kepada Yunho kalau ia tidak bisa makan udang.

 

“Changmin tidak bisa makan udang Bu.”

 

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Changmin yang melongo.

 

“Oh, dear. Harusnya kau bilang! Untung saja Yunho memberitahuku. Alergi itu berbahaya jika parah intensitasnya.”

 

Changmin tersenyum kikuk sebelum ia mulai mengambil makanan di hadapannya. Hm, lobster, kepiting, cumi-cumi, ikan tuna, ikan salmon, dan.....masih banyak lagi yang Changmin tidak tahu namanya. Ia mendengar suara tawa tertahan dan ia melempar glare singkat kepada Yunho ketika orangtua Yunho tidak melihat. Huh, dasar menyebalkan.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu besar tadi, dan Changmin duduk dengan canggung di samping Yunho. Si brengsek itu sedang sibuk mengirim sesuatu di hapenya, sedangkan orangtua Yunho sedang sibuk tersenyum kepada Changmin. Ia balas tersenyum dan ia mencubit paha Yunho.

 

“Aw! Ouch, baby, kenapa kau mencubitku?”

 

Changmin mendelik sesaat sebelum ia memberi sinyal samar ke arah orangtua Yunho dan ia mengutuk Yunho ketika sebuah smirk terpahat di wajah itu walau hanya sebentar. Kenapa sih, dia ini suka sekali dengan situasi begini? Tadi dengan Chaeyoung, sekarang dengan orangtuanya.

 

 

‘Ah, baiklah, Ayah dan Ibu. Sebenarnya kami baru resmi pacaran tadi pagi.....”

 

 

Kening orangtua Yunho langsung berkerut tetapi Yunho hanya tersenyum........ _lembut_ dan ia melempar pandangan ke arah Changmin.

 

“Jujur selama ini aku takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Changmin. Aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku ini gay, tetapi hari itu....” Yunho menghela napas pelan dan ia memandang Changmin.

 

“Hari itu temanku, Ayah dan Ibu tahu kan, si Choi Siwon?Waktu itu ia masih dalam tahap awal hubungan dengan pacarnya jadi ia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Aku tentu saja menolak, tetapi ia memohon terus menerus dan aku tidak tahan jadi aku menyetujuinya. Aku cemas karena jujur aku tidak pernah melihat pasangan gay nge-date, tetapi ternyata pacarnya Siwon membawa sahabatnya,”

 

“Ketika aku melihat Changmin, wah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Yah, Bu.” Yunho tersenyum kecil. “Ia terlihat.... hm, bagaimana ya? Tampan tetapi cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Terlihat gagah tetapi imut. Elegan tetapi terlihat kekanakan. Seksi tetapi _innocent_.” Ia melemparkan sebuah smirk jahil kepada Changmin yang menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas ketika Ayah dan Ibu Yunho tertawa kecil.

 

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat Changmin yang diam tak berkutik. Oh, ternyata ini menyenangkan! Ia bisa meledek nerd ini sesuka hati karena Changmin tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Ia meraih pipi Changmin dan mencubitnya, berusaha terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang gemas akan kelakuan pacarnya. Yunho menyeringai jahil ketika Changmin menatapnya dengan kaget, dan tertawa puas dalam hati saat kedua mata bambi itu memancarkan amarah.

 

“aww, kau lucu sekali. Hm, sampai mana tadi? Ah, ya. Jadi, sesaat ketika mataku bertemu mata Changmin, i fell in love. Sesudah date itu, aku berusaha mencari keberadaan Changmin, dan baru bertemu dia sekitar seminggu setelahnya.”

 

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan bahwa tiga pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya, Dua pasang mata yang memancarkan......... _kekaguman_? Dan satu pasang yang dipenuhi 'nikmat diatas penderitaan orang lain'.

 

“Tetapi aku takut untuk mendekatinya, Yah, Bu. Changmin ini adalah salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di angkatan kami dan ada rumor kalau ia membenci playboy sepertiku. Ia terlihat jauh sekali dari jangkauanku. Sampai sekitar 3 atau 4 hari lalu aku melihatnya digoda oleh seseorang baru aku bisa memantapkan hati untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku mengawasi dia terus selama 3 hari belakangan dan dari situlah aku tau bahwa seseorang akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Changmin juga.” Jari-jari Yunho menelusup masuk di antara jari-jari Changmin, menautkan kesepuluh jari itu bersama. Yunho mengangkat tangan mereka yang terhubung dan mencium buku jari Changmin.

“Aku takut aku akan terlambat, maka aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku kepada Changmin tadi pagi. Untunglah orang itu belum menyatakan cintanya kepada Changmin. Dan untung juga Changmin mau menerimaku dan memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan, oh ya. Ayah, Ibu, kumohon untuk menjauhkan Park Chaeyoung dariku. Ah, dari kami berdua lebih tepatnya. Ia mengancam akan merebutku dari Changmin dan kalian tahu bahwa Chaeyoung bisa sedikit gila dan aku tak ingin ia melakukan sesuatu kepada Changmin.”

 

Changmin terpana mendengar Yunho berbohong dengan begitu lancarnya. Hebat!(sarkasme disini)   Tch, pasti ia sudah sering membohongi orang lain sehingga bisa begitu lancar ia berkata seperti itu. Changmin mendengus dalam hati. Lihatlah orangtua Yunho yang memandang Changmin dengan penuh rasa sayang dan....... terimakasih?

 

 

 

**Bruk!**

 

 

 

 

“Terimakasih Changmin! Yunho ini adalah manusia yang hampir kami cap sebagai 'tak berhati'. Ia dingin, tidak perduli kepada perasaan orang lain. Kau mengubahnya! Terimakasih karena kau mau menerimanya menjadi pacarmu!”

 

Changmin tercengang ketika Nyonya Jung memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ditambah ketika Tuan Jung menepuk-nepuk bahunya, dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Seberapa brengsek kah Jung Yunho sehingga orangtuanya sebahagia ini mengetahui anaknya mempunyai pacar? (Walau mereka tidak tahu bahwa ini hanya bohongan.)

 

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Jung, Tuan Jung. Em, aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya Yunho itu mempunyai hati yang baik. Aku tahu bahwa ia mengawasiku sejak ia diam-diam memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang menggodaku itu, Dan lagi, ia mengumumkan kepada seluruh orang di kampus bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku merasa agak tersanjung karenanya.”

“Kukira kita sudah setuju bahwa kau akan memanggil kami Mama dan Papa?”

 

 

 

Changmin tertawa gugup. Sial, ini lebih  merepotkan dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang orangtua Yunho memandangnya sebagai 'Lelaki hebat yang mengubah anak kami menjadi lebih baik.' Ck, Changmin ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari sini.

 

 

 

“Baiklah Ma, Pa.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JENG JENG JENG JENGGGxD Yunho aktingnya bagus ya?:v 
> 
> okey, dadah minna-san. Komen di bawah ya, kasih tau apa yang kalian pikir tentang chapter ini. Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!:3


	4. Si Nerd Ngambek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiii! New chapter, semoga menikmati!xD

 

 

**I Hate(Love) You : Chapter 4**

_words : 3916  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Mmm, maaf aku lancang bertanya seperti ini, Ma, Pa. Tetapi aku penasaran.”

“Tanyakan saja, Changmin.”

“Apa benar Mama dan Papa tidak apa-apa soal Yunho berpacaran denganku? Maksudku, aku ini seorang pria dan mm, status sosialku berbeda dengan Yunho jadi.....”

 

 

Sebuah tangan menyambar mulutnya dan ia hampir melompat kaget. Ia memandang Yunho dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Apasih, si Yunho ini? Changmin kan hanya bertanya.

 

 

“Kan sudah kubilang baby. Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Soal gender selama aku cinta ya sudah. Soal status sosial, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi ku. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Sebagai seorang Shim Changmin yang baik dan rendah hati.”

 

“Yunho benar, Changmin. Kami malah berterimakasih kepadamu karena sudah mengubah Yunho. Kau hebat. Selama ini sudah berpuluh-puluh orang ditidurinya dan ia tak pernah peduli soal keadaan partnernya. Dan sekarang kau ada disini, dengan status sebagai pacar resmi Jung Yunho. Kau membuatnya terlihat bahagia, dan itu yang lebih penting. Lagipula, kami kenal Ibumu. Ia adalah orang baik dan pekerja keras. She's such a lovely person. Sama seperti anaknya.” Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut kepada Changmin dan Changmin merasa miris dalam hati.

Jika ia tidak berhati-hati dan tidak sengaja membongkar sandiwara ini, maka ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua Yunho. Ugh, si Yunho memang tak punya hati! Ia pasti sudah memperhitungkan soal ini. Sekarang Changmin tidak bisa sembarangan bertindak.

 

 

 

 

“Um ya, terimakasih Mama. Uh, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam dan aku harus pulang....”

“Ah benar! Yaampun, waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Yunho, antar Changmin dengan selamat sampai rumahnya ya.”

 

 

Changmin tersenyum dan balas memeluk Nyonya Jung. Ia memeluk singkat Tuan Jung dan ia membungkukkan badan. Melambaikan tangannya, ia mengikuti Yunho yang sudah mulai melangkah menjauh.

 

“Orangtuamu baik sekali.”

 

 

Yunho mengangkat alis mendengar nada suara Changmin.

 

 

“Maksudmu? Aku tidak baik, begitu?”

 

 

Changmin tertawa mengejek. “Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang dapat berbohong seperti itu di hadapan orangtuanya.”

“Kau iri padaku, baby?”

 

Changmin mengerang dan ia mendahului Yunho. Sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan seorang Jung Yunho hari ini. Sekarang ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya. Penat sekali rasanya.

Ia bernafas lega ketika ia melihat lift dengan cepatnya menuju lamtai 2. Hampir ia memekik kaget ketika seseorang berdiri di dalam lift itu. Sementara orang yang berada di dalam lift itu menaikkan alis melihat Changmin yang menggaruk kepalanya.

 

“Siapa kamu?”

 

“Pacarku, Daehyun. Sekarang keluar. Aku dan Ch-- pacarku ingin menggunakan lift.” Suara Yunho terdengar galak dari belakangnya. Changmin hanya menatap dua orang itu bergantian.

“Apasih. Aku ingin menuju basement kak. Ayo cepat masuk.”

 

 

Yunho menggertakkan giginya mendengar jawaban sang adik. Tch, dasar anak menyebalkan. Ia menarik Changmin masuk dan menjaga jarak dengan adiknya yang sedang terang-terangan mengecek Changmin dari atas sampai bawah. Ck, mau apalagi sih Daehyun.

 

“Namaku Jung Daehyun. Namamu?” Daehyun berkata dengan sebuah senyum jahil ketika ia menyadari bahwa Yunho meraih tangan Changmin. “Em, namaku Shim Changmin.”

 

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Daehyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan Changmin.

 

**DING!**

“Ayo Changmin, mobilku ke arah sini.”

 

 

Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daehyun.

 

“Er.........Yunho? Adikmu mengikuti kita.”

 

 

Yunho mengerang dan ia langsung berhenti, menyebabkan Changmin menabrak Yunho yang membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba. Changmin terhuyung ke belakang, dan sebelum Yunho sempat bertindak, seseorang sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu dan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

 

“Whoa, whoa, hati-hati beautiful.”

 

Changmin langsung melepaskan diri dan menegakkan badannya ketika ia mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya. Ada apa sih, dengan kedua saudara Jung ini? Tidak bisakah mereka melihat kalau ia adalah seorang laki-laki?

 

Okay, okay, ia memang cantik tetapi bukan itu poinnya!

 

 

“Mau apa kau Daehyun?”

 

 

Daehyun tersenyum miring. “Aku ingin mengenal calon kakak iparku. Tidak boleh?”

 

 

Changmin harus memaksakan diri untuk tidak memaki-maki Daehyun. Enak saja! Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan si jerk Yunho ini?

 

“Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya. Sekarang pergi! Jangan ikuti kami.” Daehyun hanya tertawa kecil. Ia melangkah maju, mendekati Changmin yang mundur langkah demi langkah.

 

“Daehyun, hentikan!”

'Aw, kan sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan calon kakak iparku. Ayolah kak, tidak usah mencengkeram lenganku sedemikian erat.”

“Dan sudah kubilang untuk pergi. Sana! Cepat pergi!”

 

 

Daehyun memegang bahunya yang baru saja didorong keras-keras oleh Yunho dengan ekspresi (pura-pura) terluka. Ia tertawa sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya.

 

“Baiklah, baiklah! Yeesh, kakak ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Okay, senang berjumpa denganmu calon kakak ipar!” Dan ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Hah, kakak dan adik memang sama saja. Ia mengikuti Yunho yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dan menarik kerah bajunya.

 

“Satu hal lagi—“

 

 

**CUP!**

“Bye bye, calon kakak ipar!” Daehyun menghindari tangan Yunho yang hendak menarik lengannya, dan berlari ke arah lift.

 

 

Changmin hanya membelalak ketika pipinya disentuh oleh bibir milik Daehyun. Ia membeku di tempat seketika dan Yunho menghela napas. Lengannya ditarik lagi oleh Yunho dan ia hanya menurut ketika ia didorong masuk ke dalam mobil.

 

 

“Apa-apaan adikmu itu?!”

“Ck, telat sekali reaksimu.”

“Apa- Hey! Aku kaget tahu! Lagian siapa juga yang tiba-tiba mencium orang yang baru ia kenal! Ugh, kalian itu sama saja!” Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

 

“Sudahlah jangan berisik. Kau ini seperti seorang perawan yang baru pertama kali dicium oleh orang selain orangtuamu! Tch, mana alamatmu?”

 

Yunho mendesah kesal ketika Changmin hanya diam saja.

 

 

“Hey, kubilang alamatmu—“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“.............Oh, jadi apa yang kukatakan itu benar, Changmin?”

 

Changmin hanya memelototi Yunho, tetapi pipinya yang sedang blushing berat itu tidak dapat berbohong. “Kalau iya memang kenapa?!”

 

“Pft... Hahahahhaaha!” Suara tawa Yunho membuat Changmin merengut kesal. Sialan! Memangnya kenapa kalau ia masih belum pernah melakukan 'itu'? Toh bukan hal yang terlampau tidak wajar.

Setelah Yunho puas tertawa ia menghapus air mata yang muncul. Wah, ia lupa kapan terakhir ia tertawa seperti tadi. Memutar kepalanya menghadap Changmin, ia menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa lagi.

 

“Kau benar-benar belum pernah melakukan seks?”

 

Wajah Changmin makin memerah mendengar kata yang hampir terlarang untuknya itu disebut secara gamblang oleh Yunho. Ia yakin sekarang telinganya ikut memerah.

 

“Sayang, kau tidak tahu bagaimana nikmatnya seks itu.”

 

 

Ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sebal. Dasar pervert!

 

 

“Hm.... Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu tentang hal itu...” Changmin terbelalak ketika Yunho memajukan badannya. Dengan sigap ia menampar pipi kanan Yunho dan ia merapatkan diri ke pintu mobil, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari si mesum di hadapannya ini.

 

 

“Ouch! Kenapa sih kau suka sekali menamparku?!”

 

“Kenapa kau begitu mesum?!”

 

 

Yunho tertawa mendengar perkataan Changmin dan Changmin mendelik kesal. “Trust me, baby. Kau akan menyukai ke-mesumanku ini ketika kita berada di atas ranjang.”

 

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Horror, jijik, kesal,dan sedikit malu. Ia masih suci! Seenaknya saja Yunho berkata seperti itu di depannya.

 

“Hey, hey aku cuma bercanda! Kan sudah ada perjanjian bahwa tidak ada skinship berlebih, kecuali ada ikatan pernikahan di antara kita.” Yunho menahan tangan Changmin yang sudah hendak melayang lagi. Changmin hanya mendengus kesal dan ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho. “Baiklah, baiklah. Mana alamatmu, Shim Changmin?”

 

Changmin menyebut alamatnya dan membuang muka ke jendela, memperhatikan jalan ketika Yunho mulai mengemudi. Ia hampir terlelap ketika suara Yunho memecah keheningan.

 

“Aku bisa meminta ijin kepada orangtuaku dan orangtua _mu_ untuk melangsungkan pernikahan, dan aku dapat mengajarkan soal seks kepadamu saat malam pertama kita, bagaimana?”

 

 

Changmin mengerang dan sebisa mungkin ia memunggungi Yunho dengan seatbelt terpasang. Ia mendengar Yunho tertawa kecil dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Yunho.

Tak lama Changmin pun tertidur, dan Yunho menyetel radio dalam volume pelan. Ia melirik Changmin yang masih (berusaha) memunggunginya, dan tersenyum. This is fun! Serius, ini jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia mengira Changmin adalah orang yang......well, dingin, tertutup, dan nerdy. Changmin memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, dan terkadang ia agak sedikit (banyak) bitchy, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin begitu gampang diledek dan diganggu. Dan reaksinya! Oh, Yunho akan betah menjalankan sandiwara dengan si nerd satu ini.

 

 

Setelah hampir 2 jam mengemudi, ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang berdesain minimalis. Menghela napas, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin yang masih sibuk di dunia mimpi. Changmin menggeliat dan berusaha menghindari tangan Yunho. Yunho mendecak tidak sabar. Ini sudah malam dan ia capek. Heran, kenapa sih Changmin ini suka sekali tidur? Baru 3 kali ia berkendara dengan Changmin tetapi sudah 3 kali ia harus membangunkan Changmin.

 

 

“Hey Changmin. Bangun, sudah sampai di rumahmu.”

 

 

Tak bergeming, Changmin malah berusaha kembali ke posisi awal ia tertidur, yaitu sambil memunggungi Yunho. Oh yang benar saja! Masa ia harus menggotong Changmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Ia tidak tahu dimana Changmin menyimpan kunci dan ia tidak tahu apakah orangtua Changmin ada di rumah! Ia sedang malas menjelaskan sesuatu secara panjang lebar.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, dan ia terkekeh pelan. Oh baiklah kalau Changmin tidak mau bangun. Akan Yunho culik ia ke apartemen Yunho. Dengan sebuah smirk evil ia memutar balik mobilnya dan segera menuju apartemennya.

 

 

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan mengambil tas-tas mereka berdua di jok belakang mobilnya. Seorang pegawai menghampirinya dan Yunho menyerahkan tas-tas itu. “Bawa ke apartemenku. Taruh di depan pintu. Tunggu sampai aku datang. Dan oh, tolong bilang kepada yang lain supaya merahasiakan bahwa aku membawa pacarku ke sini untuk menginap. Aku tak mau mereka menyangka yang tidak-tidak.”

Sang pegawai segera mengangguk dan bergegas menuju lift, sambil dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan Tuan muda mereka ini. Biasanya ia tak peduli soal siapa yang ia bawa dan apa pendapat orang yang melihat kelakuannya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Dan apa tadi Tuan muda mengatakan bahwa ia membawa pacarnya? Wah, selama ini Tuan muda hanya menyukai one night stand! Siapapun orang ini, hebat juga karena ia dapat meluluhkan hati sang Tuan muda.

Di parkiran, Yunho sedang berusaha melepas seatbelt yang dikenakan oleh Changmin. Seriously, lelaki ini kalau sudah pulas tidurnya sama saja seperti seonggok batang kayu. Berat dan menyusahkan!

Yunho menepuk dirinya dalam hati ketika _akhirnya_ seatbelt Changmin terlepas. Dengan sangat hati-hati Yunho menyelipkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan melingkari bahu Changmin. Ia bersusah payah mengangkat Changmin keluar dari mobil dan menyerahkan kunci mobil yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada seorang pegawai yang dari tadi mengawasinya.

 

“Kunci mobilku dan lakukan seperti biasa.”

 

Pegawai itu mengangguk dan menunduk hormat, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kepada lelaki di gendongan Yunho. Yunho menghela napas dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam lift yang ditahan oleh salah seorang pegawai lainnya. Tanpa suara sang pegawai ikut masuk dan memencet lantai tempat Yunho tinggal, lalu keluar dan membungkuk hormat.

Yunho memandang wajah Changmin yang terlihat polos. Ia tersenyum. Bagaimana ya, reaksi Changmin ketika ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan rumahnya? Ah, Yunho tidak sabar menunggu pagi datang.

Liftnya berhenti di lantai apartemen Yunho, dan Yunho melangkah keluar. Ia mengangguk ketika sang pegawai membungkuk hormat dan mengambil kunci apartemen dari kantung celana Yunho. Segera Yunho memasuki apartemennya dengan pegawai itu mengekor dari belakang, membawakan tas mereka berdua.

 

“Taruh saja di atas meja. Ya, terimakasih. Oh, kunci apartemennya taruh saja di sampingnya.”

 

Yunho menghela napas dan ia meletakkan Changmin di sofa sebentar, dalam hati mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya yang tiba-tiba malah membawa Changmin kesini. Ia membuka pintu kamar tamu dan membereskannya sebelum membawa Changmin ke kamar itu. Setelah ia membaringkan Changmin yang hebatnya masih tidur lelap itu, dengan perlahan ia membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki si nerd menyusahkan ini, dan kemudian ia pelan-pelan keluar dari situ.

Menatap wajah Changmin yang damai dan innocent itu, Yunho tersenyum.

 

“Goodnight, nerd.”

 

 

Yunho menghempaskan badan di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Benar-benar, baru sehari ia bersama Changmin tetapi nerd itu sudah merendahkannya berkali-kali, menamparnya tiga kali, dan bahkan membuat Yunho harus menggendongnya ala bridal style ke kamar. Masih untung hari ini moodnya agak baik jadi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Changmin di dalam mobil.

Kalau dari pengamatannya seharian ini, Changmin itu tipe orang yang harga dirinya tinggi dan yang pasti akan membuat Yunho kesulitan menyeretnya  untuk melakukan rencana-rencana Yunho. Lihat saja, ia harus mengancam Changmin dahulu baru Changmin menyetujui sandiwara ini. Akan jadi boomerang sifat Changmin yang begini nantinya.

Bagaimana kalau nanti ia butuh Changmin untuk melaksanakan sesuatu tetapi Changmin tidak mau menjawab telepon Yunho? Ia kan tidak bisa bersama dengan si nerd terus. Pasti ada saatnya mereka harus terpisah. Yunho harus memikirkan sesuatu supaya ia dapat menemukan Changmin bagaimanapun caranya. Seriously, rencananya tidak akan artinya jika tidak ada Changmin di sisinya.

Yunho terdiam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan cara supaya Changmin bisa selalu ada jika ia butuh. Sebuah ide melintas dan ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas Changmin, mencari benda yang sedang ia pikirkan.

 

Dapat.

 

Bagus, sekarang ia bisa menemukan Changmin dimanapun ia berada! Yunho mengembalikan barang itu ke dalam tas Changmin dan ia pergi ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur empuk dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah terlelap.

 

 

 

 

Keesokan paginya Yunho terbangun oleh jeritan keras seseorang. Ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah Changmin dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar.

 

“Ada apa—“

 

 

Buagh!

 

 

“Brengsek! Kenapa aku berada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumah?!”

 

Yunho mengusap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan bantal. Ia tersenyum miring melihat pertanyaan tak terucap di mata Changmin.

 

“JAWAB AKU MANUSIA PERVER—“

“Kau tidak mau bangun semalam dan aku tidak tahu dimana kamu menyimpan kuncimu. Aku malas mencari-cari kunci _dan_ aku tidak tahu apakah orangtuamu ada di rumah atau tidak. Kau yang bilang sendiri kan kalau kau tak mau mereka terlibat dalam sandiwara ini?” Yunho berkata. Changmin yang mendengarnya seketika cemberut. “Dan.....Tenang saja, aku tidak suka mengambil kesempatan ketika orang nya sedang tidak sadar. Lagipula, dimana asyiknya menyentuh orang yang sedang tidur?”

 

Changmin menghela napas lega mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Baguslah, manusia pervert itu masih punya sedikit moral untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya ketika ia sedang tidur. Dengan malas ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sedikit merenggangkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa agak pegal ketika ia merasakan bahwa kasurnya turun karena berat tambahan dan hal berikutnya terjadi dengan kecepatan kilat.

Baru 3 detik lalu ia duduk santai dan sekarang ia sudah telentang sepenuhnya dengan Jung _fucking_ Yunho berada di atas tubuhnya, kedua lengannya ditahan di samping kepalanya sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menahan napas mendapati wajah Yunho yang berada hanya beberapa centimeter diatas wajahnya sendiri.

 

“Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka mengambil kesempatan ketika orang nya sudah sadar, nerd. Kau tahu tidak, semalam aku hampir menelantarkanmu di dalam mobil karena aku malas membawa mu naik ke kamarku? Jadi, karena sudah menyusahkanku tadi malam dengan ‘memaksaku’ menggendongmu dari parkiran sampai ke kamar ini, bukankau kau pikir aku berhak mendapat balasan?”

Changmin mendelik kesal mendengar perkatan Yunho. Memangnya ia minta apa? Dibawa ke apartemen ini dan digendong sampai ke kamar? Enak saja Jung Yunho.

 

“Aku kan tidak minta, Jung Yunho. Lepaskan aku! Pagi-pagi sudah mesum, tidak adakah yang bisa kau pikirkan selain hal-hal berbau seperti itu?” Ia berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, yang seperti biasa, tidak berhasil. Ugh, nanti ia akan menyetujui ajakan teman-temannya untuk berolahraga. Tak dia sangka ternyata ia selemah ini.

Tertawa, Yunho malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hampir membuat hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Pikiran Changmin yang baru bangun mulai panik memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dan peluang yang ia punya untuk lolos dari kungkungan Yunho. Ia bertambah panik ketika Yunho memajukan wajahnya, hidungnya yang mancung menyentuh hidung Changmin, napas panasnya mulai menerpa bibir Changmin.

 Jika ia merasa panik dan takut, tampaknya Yunho malah menikmati hal ini. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menyeringai mesum seperti itu. Ketika ia melotot malah Yunho terkekeh kecil. Sialan. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat lututnya keras-keras, dan ketika Yunho mengerang kesakitan ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho.

 

“ _Owwwww_ nerd! Haruskah kau mendaratkan lututmu itu di juniorku?! Kau kan laki-laki, jadi kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana sakitnya jika junior itu ditendang!” Yunho meringis kesakitan sambil memegang juniornya sementara Changmin mendengus puas, buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu. Untung ia masih memakai bajunya kemarin, itu artinya si pervert itu tidak mengganti bajunya. Tapi.....

 

 

Sekarang bagaimana? Ia kan tidak tahu area sini? Mau pulang naik apa?

 

 

Mata bambinya melebar bahagia ketika ia melihat tasnya di atas meja kaca di ruang....tamu? Ya, ruang tamu apartemen Yunho. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu singkat masanya setelah ia melihat bahwa baterai handphone nya habis. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? Sudah hampir satu harian ia bersama si pervert Jung Yunho. Ia capek menghadapi manusia itu. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

 

 

“Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak bisa pulang tanpa ku?”

 

 

Suara Yunho terdengar begitu dekat dan Changmin memekik kaget ketika sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, dengan cepat ia menginjak kaki Yunho keras-keras. Ia menjauhkan diri dari Yunho yang masih sibuk mengumpat-ngumpat sambil memegangi kakinya.

 

“Kau ini suka sekali menyiksaku!”

  
“Hei, kau yang mulai duluan! Kalau kau tidak berlaku seperti tadi kan aku tidak akan menginjakmu.” Changmin bersungut-sungut sebal. Namun ia segera siaga ketika Yunho melempar sebuah smirk kepadanya. Pasti ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang pervert.

 

“Jadi kau tidak terlalu suka kalau aku berlaku lembut ya, princess? Kau lebih suka kalau aku lebih kasar? Hm?”

 

Changmin melangkah mundur, berusaha menjauhi Yunho tetapi punggungnya dengan cepat membentur sesuatu, dan ia memberikan deathglare terbaiknya ketika Yunho dengan langkah-langkah panjang mendekati Changmin.

 

“Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat! He- hei! Lepaskan!”

 

 

Ia menggeram marah ketika Yunho dengan kasar menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

 

 

“Kau tahu? Biasanya aku mendapatkan morning kiss dari partner-partner ku. Dan.kau kan sekarang pacarku, masa aku tidak dapat morning kiss?”  Mata Changmin membelalak mendengar perkataan Yunho.

 

 

 

 

 

Morning kiss?

 

 

 

 

 

Enak saja. Kan cuma status mereka saja yang pacaran? Changmin sih ogah melakukan ‘kewajiban seorang pacar’ ala Jung Yunho. Mana tau apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama ‘partner-partner’ nya itu? Changmin masih ingin menyimpan kesuciannya untuk pasangan hidupnya nanti. (Terlepas dari wanita atau laki-laki...Dia benar-benar masih suci di dua tempatnya....)

 

“Lepaskan aku, pervert. Aku capek berurusan denganmu. Aku mau pulang! Lepas, kataku!” Changmin berkata dengan kesal. Ketika Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi Changmin menghela napas. “Apa maumu sih? Morning kiss? Aku kan bukan pacarmu yang sesungguhnya. Untuk apa aku memberimu morning kiss?”

 

“Karena ini apartemenku dan para pegawaiku akan naik sebentar lagi untuk mengecek apakah aku ingin sarapan atau tidak. Dan biasanya mereka menemukanku sedang berciuman dengan partnerku. Bukankah akan mencurigakan jika aku malah tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan pacarku sendiri?” Yunho berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga tersisa sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

 

 

Benar-benar si pervert satu ini. Changmin sedang malas meladeni nya dan sudah berencana akan mengabaikan Yunho hari ini, tetapi Yunho malah menempel terus padanya. Maunya apa sih?

 

 

“Pacaran kan tidak selalu harus berciuman, Yunho. Bisa dengan skinship lainnya. Kau saja yang terlalu besar nafsunya! Dan bukankah sudah ada perjanjian bahwa kau tidak akan menyentuhku secara berlebihan? Ini sudah melebihi batas skinship yang wajar, bodoh. Lepas!”  Sekuat tenaga Changmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya tetapi ketika cengkraman Yunho tidak bergeming ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang......ehm, juniornya Yunho.

 

“Oke, oke! Tidak usah menendang juniorku lagi, Changmin. Seriously, aku ragu kau ini pria tulen atau bukan karena tampaknya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti seberapa sakit rasanya jika itu mu ditendang.”

 

Dengan bersungut-sungut Yunho akhirnya melepaskan cengkaramannya, dan Changmin mendelik ketika Yunho meragukan kejantanannya. Cemberut, ia berlalu dari hadapan Yunho dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja. Sekarang, dimana sepatunya berada? Kalau tidak salah tadi ia melihat ada di-

Bingo. Itu dia. Segera ia mengambil sepatu dan menyimpan kaus kakinya di dalam tasnya. Huh, kalau ia tidak tahu tata krama sudah ia pakai sepatu ini di dalam kamar dan Changmin injak-injak kasur itu! Sekali-sekali ia juga ingin membalas perlakuan menyebalkan seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi sayang, Changmin dibesarkan dengan disiplin dan ajaran sopan santun yang ketat, jadi hal itu tak akan bisa terjadi.

 

“Antar aku pulang. _Tolong_. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah mesum milikmu itu dan aku capek. Ayo, cepa- AH! YUNHO! APA-APAAN SIH?!” Changmin segera meluruskan tubuhnya ketika ia merasa ada yang meremas.....bagian belakangnya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badan, memelototi manusia itu yang hanya cengar cengir ~~mesum~~ tidak jelas.

“Siapa suruh membungkuk seperti itu. Kau sendiri bilang kalau aku ini laki-laki bernafsu besar dan kau malah menunggingkan pantatmu. Lagipula, you’ve got a nice ass.” Yunho berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

 

Sekuat tenaga ia melempar tasnya kearah Yunho yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari kearah kamar tidurnya. UGHH sialan. Dasar mesum! Pervert! Menyebalkannnn! Changmin yakin sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah memerah, karena ia dapat merasakan panas di pipi dan telinganya.

 

 

 

 

 

_Kuatkan hati hambamu ini untuk tidak melakukan pembunuhan, ya Tuhan._

“Hey nerd! Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak terlalu ‘tulen’ tetapi bukankah kau masih harus mengurus morning wood mu? Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu seberapa sih kepunyaanmu itu.”  Kepala Yunho menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman nakal.

 

 

 

 

 

_Tarik napas.....Buang pelan-pelan.....Tarik napas.....Buang pelan-pelan.....Tarik napas.....Buang pelan-pelan....._

“JUNG FUCKING YUNHO! KUBUNUH KAU! DASAR MENYEBALKAN! MESUMMMMM!”

 

 

 

Setelah 5 menit berusaha membunuh Yunho (tidak juga, hanya berusaha menendang pintu kamar Yunho, memaki-maki manusia pervert itu, dan menggedor-gedor pintu yang sialnya hanya ditahan oleh badan Yunho, tidak dikunci seperti yang ia kira semula)  Changmin menyerah dan ia merengut ketika Yunho masih saja tertawa dari dalam kamar. Sambil memungut tasnya yang berada di lantai ia menendang pintu sekali lagi.

 

Kalau begini caranya lebih baik ia pulang sendiri. Menendang pintunya untuk terakhir kali, Changmin berbalik ke arah toilet untuk, well, you know, mengurus morning woodnya. Selesai dengan urusan itu, ia membuka pintu toilet dan tanpa sadar menghela napas lega ketika tidak ada si mesum itu di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan ke depan lift, dan menekan tombol turun berkali-kali.

 

 

“Mau kemana kau, nerd?”

“Pulang.”

“Memang kau tahu jalan? Setahuku kau di mobil tidur terus.”

“Berisik.”

“Oh jangan bilang kalau kau marah karena tadi?”

“Tidak. Jangan dekat-dekat! Menjauh sana!”

 

 

Yunho memutar bola matanya ketika Changmin mengibaskan lengannya. Please deh, baru juga digoda seperti itu. Belum juga sampai ke bagian ‘utama’ nya. Memang, yang belum ternoda itu beda.

 

“Kalau para pegawai di bawah melihatmu pulang sendiri nanti bagaimana? Ibuku biasanya menelpon kesini untuk mengecek diriku dan kalau ia tahu kau pulang sendiri tanpa kuantar pasti ia akan mencari keberadaanmu untuk menanyakan alasannya. Ibuku sama sekali tidak tahu kontakmu dan pilihan terakhir adalah menanyakannya kepada Ibu _mu_. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?”

 

Menaikkan alisnya, Yunho menyaksikan bagaimana Changmin bersusah payah menekan emosinya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika Changmin malah masuk ke dalam lift yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Sial, dia tidak sadar bahwa Changmin menekan tombol lift untuk turun. Buru-buru ia masuk sebelum pintu liftnya tertutup, tetapi ia malah didorong keluar oleh Changmin yang masih melempar deathglare kepadanya.

 

 

Whoa, si nerd benar-benar marah sepertinya.

 

 

Okay, okay, ia memang agak keterlaluan tadi, tetapi kan Changmin tidak usah ngambek seperti ini. Dasar anak kecil. Menghela napas, ia hanya memperhatikan pintu lift yang mulai menutup, menyembunyikan nerd tinggi itu dari pandangannya. Bergegas ia ke kamar tidurnya, mengganti baju dan celananya untuk—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

......Untuk apa?

 

 

 

 

Untuk menyusul si nerd yang sedang marah itu? Hah, memangnya dia siapa? Toh hanya pacar bohongan Yunho. Ia kan tinggal bilang kepada para pegawai yang biasanya menerima telpon dari Ibunya untuk tutup mulut atau memberikan alasan lain. Susah payah amat ia ingin menyusul Changmin. Dengan santai Yunho merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, mengambil handphonenya dan menjelaskan kepada pegawai di bawah untuk jangan melaporkan kepada Ibunya bahwa semalam ia membawa ‘pacar’ ke apartemen pribadinya.

Selesai menelpon ke resepsionis(?) Yunho terkekeh pelan. Kita lihat saja apakah si nerd itu bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa hambatan berarti atau tidak. Untung saja Yunho diam-diam menginstall aplikasi pelacak di handphone Changmin semalam.

 

 Hei, dia tidak sekejam itu oke?

 

 Dia tahu bahwa Changmin sama sekali tidak tahu daerah sekitar sini jadi yah, tinggal tunggu beberapa jam sampai nerd itu mulai kebingungan. Kalau misalkan Changmin tidak menghubunginya sama sekali ya malah bagus, berarti ia tidak harus berurusan dengan nerd itu hari ini. Sudah cukup dari kemarin ia harus menghadapi Changmin yang mengesalkan dan punya harga diri setinggi langit begitu. Memang reaksi Changmin menyenangkan untuk dilihat tetapi lama-kelamaan ia jengah juga.

Menguap pelan, ia perlahan-lahan mulai merasa rileks dan matanya mulai terasa berat.

 

 

Hm, tidur beberapa jam lagi tidak apa-apa kan? Toh ia sudah bebas dan hari ini tidak ada jadwal berarti. Ia menyerah dan akhirnya pelan-pelan masuk ke dunia mimpi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PENTING)
> 
> A/N : Ini diapdet lebih cepat karena untuk sebulan ke depan aku bakal sibuk dengan universitas dan tetek bengeknya. Doain ya, supaya aku bsa dapet univ yg bagus *curhat* 
> 
> kalo selama ini aku bilang sibuk selama 2 minggu ke depan atau gimana, sekarang yang ini bakal beneran akan jarang apdet, karena aku mau fokus sama universitas. harap dimengerti ya.....Okeh, silakan komen dibawah tentang apa yang kalian pikir soal si jerk yunhoxD (aku sengaja bikin dia begitu, karena kalo dia malah tiba-tiba nyusulin Changmin menurutku agak sedikit aneh dan 'kecepetan' hehehexD) Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! (btw itu Daehyunnya terserah mau Daehyun B.A.P atau enggak, soalnya Daehyun B.A.P ga ada mirip2nya sama Yunho:v Anggap aja itu OC)
> 
>  
> 
> p.s : Ingetin aku supaya jangan baca ff homin NC-17 + NC-21 karena hasilnya Yunho bakal kelewat pervert, kayak di chapter ini;v


	5. Tersesat?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lambai-lambai* Halo semuaa! Diriku membawa chapter selanjutnya hehe. Lebih cepat daripada perkiraan, karena tadinya rencana mau apdet akhir minggu;v Enjoyyy~

**I Hate(Love) You!**

_words : 3136  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Changmin kadang-kadang menyesali kebiasaannya yang suka tidur ketika ia berada di dalam mobil. Lihat, sekarang ia tidak tahu harus kemana untuk pulang kan? Daerah ini ternyata jauh dari rumah Changmin, sekitar 3 jam dengan menggunakan bus dan itu pun harus berpindah bus tiga kali.  Ia tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk berganti bus dan handphonenya juga mati. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan mencari telepon umum, tetapi sudah lama sekali ia berjalan tanpa menemukan satupun benda itu.

Menghela napas, segera ia duduk di sebuah halte bus. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Mau pinjam telepon juga ia tidak hapal nomor Kyuhyun. Yang ia ingat hanyalah nomor rumah dan nomor handphone ibunya.

 Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Ibu juga ia belum mengabari beliau. Lebih baik ia meminjam telepon untuk mengabari ibunya dahulu.

Untungnya di seberang halte bis itu terdapat toko kelontong. Dan lebih untung lagi pemiliknya baik hati dan membolehkan Changmin memakai telepon disitu.

 

 

“Halo, eomma?”

_“Halo? Ini changmin kah?”_

“Ne, eomma. Aku mau—”

“ _ASTAGA NAK KAMU KEMANA SAJA?! Eomma sampai tidak masuk kerja karena kamu gak pulang-pulang semalaman. Eomma tanya Kyuhyun juga dia bilang terakhir liat kamu siang kemarin. Eomma tanya Minho dia bilang terakhir liat kamu kemarin pagi malah.Kamu dimana sih? Kata Kyuhyun kamu lagi sama anak bosnya eomma ya, si tuan muda Jung Yunho?”_

Mampus. Aduh, Changmin lupa bilang ke Kyuhyun kalau ibunya tidak boleh tau soal sandiwara ini. Apa Ibunya sudah tau? Atau Kyuhyun hanya bilang kalau ia bersama Yunho dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal sandiwaranya? Sekarang ia harus bilang apa ke Ibunya?!

 

 

‘Ah, aku ada urusan dengannya eomma. Ia minta bantuanku soal sesuatu. Kami terlalu malam membicarakan soal urusan itu jadi aku harus menginap di tempatnya. Tadi pagi ia ada panggilan dari perusahaan dan ia tak bisa mengantarku pulang. Awalnya aku akan di drop di sekitar daerah rumah Siwon, tetapi aku menolak, karena aku tak mau membuatnya terlambat. Tapi sialnya uangku gak cukup buat naik bis dan aku baru sadar tadi....Eomma bisa minta tolong Kyuhyun buat jemput aku ga? Ini saja aku pinjam telepon di sebuah toko.”

_“Wah nak. Kyuhyun dan Siwon lagi pergi, katanya mau mengurus soal date atau apa gitu, Kyuhyun yang bilang pas eomma telpon dia tadi. Katanya kamu minta diantar pulang saja sama tuan muda Yunho.”_

 

 

Ih, dasar Kyuhyun menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja dia berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Ibunya.

 

 

“Yah eomma, malu dong kalau aku balik lagi ke apartemen Yunho?”

_“Lagian kamu juga pake nolak segala pas mau diantar pulang. Sudah tau rumah jauh dari situ, malah sok-sokan gengsi nolak tumpangan gratis, gimana sih? Dari dulu gak berubah kamu itu, Changmin. Coba dikurangin sedikit harga diri dan perasaan gengsi-anmu itu. “_

Lah, dia malah diceramahi. Aduh, Ibu. Kalau saja Ibu tahu bagaimana kelakuan yang mulia tuan muda(sarkasme disini) itu bagaimana juga Ibu pasti ogah diantar pulang sama dia! Siapa pula yang remas-remas ehm, pantat orang yang baru ia kenal sehari lalu? Terus pake segala meledek anu nya Changmin pula! Kan kurang ajar namanya?

 

 

 

“Ah eommaaaaaaaa~ Kan aku takut dia terlambatttt.” Changmin berkata dengan nada merengek.

_“Kalau dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu itu berarti waktunya dia cukup, Changdol-ah. Sudah ah. Ternyata kamu baik-baik saja. Eomma mau ke kantor, pekerjaan eomma masih banyak. Kamu balik saja ke apartemen tuan muda Yunho terus minta diantar pulang. Hati-hati nak. Daahhh.”_

“Loh, eomma tunggu—“

 

 

 

Suara telpon diputus membuat Changmin tercengang. Ibunya beneran khawatir atau tidak sih? Anaknya tidak ada uang dan jelas-jelas tidak tahu jalan begini kok ya malah santai sekali tanggapannya? Apa karena ia berpikir kalau oh yang mulia tuan muda Jung Yunho akan berbaik hati mengantar Changmin pulang? Sebegitu percayanya sang Ibu kepada si brengsek itu?

Dengan berat hati ia menaruh gagang telpon di tempatnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kembali ke apartemen si mesum? Ogah, yang ada nanti ia ditertawakan dan malah di sentuh-sentuh lagi. Seandainya hapenya menyala....

 

Sebuah ide melintas dan wajah Changmin seketika menjadi cerah.

 

“Pak, maaf. Anu, saya....um, boleh pinjam charger tidak? Yang android biasa pak....”

 

Ia tersenyum ketika sang bapak dengan ramah menyerahkan sebuah charger hitam. Duh, semoga bapak ini diberi rejeki dan hikmat. Baik banget!

 

“Pasang disana saja, dik. Tuh, stop kontak disana.”

 

Changmin kemudian duduk di samping kulkas minuman sambil memegangi hapenya. Uh, kalau sudah mati total begini ia harus menunggu beberapa menit supaya bisa dinyalakan.

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho terbangun dari tidur ketika handphone nya berdering dengan kencang. Dengan mata setengah tertutup ia berusaha mencari hapenya diatas kasur, dan ia langsung men-swipe layarnya saat ia melihat nama ibunya muncul.

 

“Yaa.”

_“Yunho! Kamu kemana saja dengan Changmin?! Kok ibunya bilang kalau ia tidak pulang semalaman?! Sampai sekarang ia belum pulang malah! Katanya ia menginap di apartemenmu karena ia kemalaman membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Aduh, Yunho, setidaknya antar ia pulang kalau kau memang mengajaknya menginap di tempatmu! Kalau ia tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang bagaimana?”_ (aku tanpamu, butiran debu.........hayoh jangan nyanyi yaxD)

“Ibu, tenanglah dulu. Coba diperjelas kalimatnya, Ibunya Changmin bilang apa?”

_“HHHH. Kamu itu tidak berubah! Tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak pedulian. Ibunya Changmin sih bilang kamu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Changmin ke salah satu rumah temannya, tetapi Ibu yakin kalau Changmin mengatakan hal itu karena ia tak ingin namamu terlihat buruk di mata Ibunya.”_

 

 

 

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Dasar nerd merepotkan. Kenapa lagi sih dia? Bangun-bangun ia disuguhi drama ‘Changmin belum pulang sampai sekarang dan Ibunya mendatangi Ibu untuk melaporkan hal itu.’ Huh, tahu begitu ia tadi pagi akan mati-matian menahan si nerd itu. Kalau begini jadinya dia yang kena imbasnya juga kan?

 

 

 

 

“Kubilang tenang dulu Bu. Ada apa dengan Changmin? Ibunya bilang apa?”

_“Tadi pagi Ibunya Changmin tidak masuk kerja. Ia bilang ada urusan keluarga saat ia izin kepada Ibu. Sekitar pukul 12 siang Mrs.Shim datang ke kantor, langsung memasuki ruangan Ibu untuk berterimakasih kepada Ibu, karena anak Ibu yang bernama Jung Yunho memperbolehkan Changmin menginap tadi malam karena ia lupa waktu saat sedang membicarakan urusan denganmu! Ia juga bilang bahwa kau baik sekali menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Changmin pulang walau kau ada pekerjaan di kantor. Dan bahkan sepertinya ia tidak tahu bahwa kau dan Changmin itu berpacaran. Jelaskan sekarang, Jung Yunho, kenapa Changmin tidak kau antar pulang?!”_

 

Sial. Sebesar itukah gengsi seorang Shim Changmin sehingga ia tidak mau menghubungi Yunho walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan pulang? Anak bodoh.

 

 

 

“Dia yang ingin pulang sendiri bu. Aku berusaha mencegah tapi dia tidak mau dengar.”

“ _Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?”_

“Yahh, bisa dibilang seperti itu....”

_“Astaga Yunho baru juga pacaran selama satu hari masa sudah bertengkar? Kamu apakan dia hah?”_

“Ih, kok Ibu langsung menyimpulkan seperti itu sih? Enak saja.”

_“Ya kalau bukan karena jiwa tidak berhati mu itu kumat apalagi? Ayo cepat katakan, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Changmin sehingga ia menolak diantar pulang seperti itu?”_

 

Waduh. Bilang apa dia kepada Ibunya? Masa ia harus jujur bahwa ia melakukan hal tidak sopan itu kepada Changmin? Bisa-bisa dipenggal ia, jika dilihat dari reaksi Ibunya yang sudah marah-marah ketika ia tahu Changmin belum pulang sampai sekarang. Belum lagi soal Ibunya Changmin yang tidak tahu soal hubungannya dengan Changmin. Ugh, baru juga sehari ‘hubungan’ ia dengan Changmin tapi sudah dilanda masalah. Lagipula si nerd itu kenapa tidak menghubungi Yunho sih kalau ternyata ia benar-benar buta arah?

 

 

 

“Em, aku belum bisa cerita selengkapnya kepada Ibu tetapi intinya pertengkaranku dengan Changmin itu karena aku berselisih pendapat dengannya. Nanti saja kuceritakan kalau aku sudah menemukan Changmin. Sekarang aku ingin mencarinya Bu. Akan aku kabarkan jika sudah kutemukan.”

_“Ya, cepatlah! Menurut cerita ibunya Changmin, terakhir kali Changmin menelepon itu sekitar pukul 10.00 pagi, sekarang sudah pukul......Astaga sudah pukul setengah dua?! YUNHO! Kamu itu selalu tidur di saat-saat penting! Sudah sejam ibu berusaha menelponmu! CEPAT CARI CHANGMIN! Kalau tidak ketemu lihat saja ya, Ibu coret kamu dari kartu keluarga!”_

“Apasih Bu! Kok ancamannya lebay banget? Padahal yang hilang bukan anak Ibu dan—“

_“Iya tapi yang hilang kan calon menantu Ibu! Dia itu anak baik-baik yang bisa mengubah hati batumu itu! Sudah, cari dia sekarang! Kalau sudah ketemu telpon Ibu, dan karena ini penyebabnya adalah pertengkaran kalian maka Ibu tidak akan ikut campur. Kalau kamu tidak bisa menemukannya dalam dua jam, beri tahu Ibu! Nanti akan ibu suruh anak buah kita untuk ikut mencari.”_

 

 

Yunho hanya menghela napas sebelum ia menyetujui perkataan Ibunya, diam-diam mencibir ketika sambungan sudah diputus. Ibunya memang suka melebih-lebihkan. Siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan Changmin? Yunho hanya berencana menjadikan Changmin sebagai pacar bohongan saja kok. Mana mau ia membawa Changmin sampai pelaminan? Baru sehari berpacaran saja sudah membuat masalah, bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menikah? Bisa-bisa tiap minggu ia dan Changmin pisah ranjang.

Dengan rasa sebal ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Mandi sebentar tak ada salahnya bukan? Toh Changmin sudah besar, tidak apa-apa kalau ia menunda pencarian. Setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan badan, Yunho memakai kaus putih lengan panjang, celana pendek denim, dan dengan asal-asalan mengatur rambutnya. Menghela napas, ia menyambar hoodie hitamnya beserta kunci mobil, dalam hati mengumpat-umpat nerd menyusahkan itu.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Yunho menghela napas kesal.

 

Sudah hampir dua jam ia menelusuri jalanan tetapi belum menemukan si nerd itu. Ia sudah mengitari daerah sekitar rumahnya setidaknya 5 kali, mengemudi selama satu jam dari tempat awal ia mencari dan sudah memutar-mutar mengelilingi daerah sini sekitar 30 menit. Langit yang tadinya terang benderang sekarang mulai bersemburat cahaya oranye, pertanda sudah memasuki sore hari. Aplikasi pelacak itu juga tidak berguna, sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan lokasi Changmin walau sudah berkali-kali Yunho reset.

Menggerutu sebal, Yunho melepaskan seatbelt dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Lebih baik ia mencari dengan berjalan kaki saja, sayang juga bensinnya ia pakai untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Setelah memastikan ia sudah memposisikan mobilnya dengan baik dan tidak menghalangi apapun, ia mengunci mobil dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Ia tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana, tetapi ada insting aneh di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan untuk menyelidiki gang kecil yang berada tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya. Konyol memang, tetapi Yunho mendecakkan lidah dan bergegas memasuki gang kecil itu.

 

Gelap, sempit, dan bau sampah.

 

Seketika Yunho mengernyitkan hidung ketika bau tak sedap itu tercium olehnya.

Gang kecil ini adalah sebuah celah diantara 2 bangunan yang berhimpitan, hanya berupa jalan setapak yang paling banter bisa dilewati oleh sebuah motor. Itu juga hanya pas-pasan.

Memicingkan mata, ia menangkap sebuah pergerakan di sekitar tempat sampah besar yang berada di ujung gang. Ia bergegas menghampiri  tempat sampah yang berada sekitar 75 meter dari tempat ia berdiri, Setelah sekitar 25 meter baru ia menyadari kalau sekarang ia terlihat bodoh.

 

Ia, seorang Jung Yunho, pewaris perusahaan paling besar di Korea Selatan sedang mengendap-ngendap di sebuah jalanan sempit yang kotor tak terurus, hanya untuk mengikuti suara hatinya yang berkata ‘jalan terus. Aku yakin paling tidak ada petunjuk tentang Changmin di gang ini’ padahal sebelumnya ia paling tidak percaya dengan kalimat ‘Ikuti suara hatimu.’

Dari semua itu ia paling tidak percaya kalau ia melakukan ini untuk Shim Changmin. Si nerd menyusahkan yang hanyalah berstatus sebagai pacar bohongannya.

 

“Sialan kau Changmin. Lihat saja, akan kubalas ketika aku menemukanmu!” Yunho menggerutu dalam hati, meneruskan langkahnya ketika sebuah erangan datang dari arah tempat sampah besar itu. Tanpa ragu ia mengitari bak sampah tersebut, mengernyit ketika bau tak sedap menguar dengan begitu kuatnya.

 

Hampir ia terjengkang ke belakang ketika sebuah kaki melayang ke arah betisnya. Beruntung Yunho belajar bela diri sehingga respons tubuhnya cepat, dengan sigap ia melompat menghindari tendangan orang tersebut, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang balik, tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata bambi yang familiar.

 

Sejenak ia melongo, berusaha meyakini diri bahwa yang di depannya ini benar-benar Changmin dan bukan hanya orang yang mirip atau semacamnya.

 

“Changmin....?”

 

Mata bambi itu balas menatapnya, lebar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk sepertinya. Yunho hanya bisa bengong ketika wajah Changmin berubah, perpaduan antara rasa marah dan lega, sebelum namja yang lebih muda darinya itu berusaha berdiri, hampir saja jatuh lagi jika Yunho tidak menangkap lengannya.

Alih-alih berterimakasih, Changmin malah merengut dan dengan kasar menyentakkan lengannya. Seketika Yunho merasa seperti ada tombol otomatis dalam dirinya yang akan terpencet apabila Changmin menunjukkan wajah masam dan kelakuan yang agak kasar seperti ini.

Dengan sigap ia menyerbu Changmin, menggendong lelaki manis itu di bahunya layaknya ia memanggul sebuah karung goni, tanpa menghiraukan pekikan Changmin yang langsung meronta-ronta.

 

“Yunho! Turunkan aku! Memangnya aku ini apa, hah?! Seenaknya saja kau—“

“Berisik kau, Changmin. Apakah kau tau berapa lama aku mencarimu?! Kalau kau tidak keras kepala dan tidak memiliki gengsi sebesar gunung itu aku tidak akan seperti ini! Kau tahu tidak, aku harus memutar-mutar hanya karena ibu dari seseorang datang kepada Ibuku dan berterimakasih karena katanya aku dengan baik hati menawarkan untuk mengantarmu pulang! Apa yang kau katakan kepada ibumu hah, sampai ia secara personal mendatangi kantor Ibuku?”

 

Bentakan Yunho sepertinya berhasil membuat Changmin merasa terkejut, karena si nerd menyebalkan ini langsung diam.

 

“.....Ibuku...Dia mendatangi ibumu?”

“Ya, dan lihat sekarang apa akibatnya. Kalau kau tidak memberitahu Ibumu maka ini tidak akan terjadi! Sekarang Ibuku tahu bahwa Ibumu benar-benar clueless soal hubungan ini. Ia menanyakan mengapa kita tidak memberitahu ibumu. Beruntung aku bisa berkelit.”

 

Yunho berbicara dengan ketus. Biarlah, sekali-kali ia yang ngomel. Biasanya kan Changmin terus. Lagipula disini Changmin yang salah. Sudah sok-sokan tahu jalan, ujung-ujungnya malah nyasar dan bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah. Dengan masa bodoh ia melempar Changmin ke dalam kursi penumpang, tanpa menghiraukan deathglare yang ia dapatkan dari namja galak itu. Bergegas ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin dan mengunci pintu mobil.

Ditatapnya namja di sampingnya itu, yang sekarang sedang cemberut ~~manja~~. Rasanya ia ingin menggoda Changmin lagi, tetapi ia masih kesal karena waktunya bersantai terpaksa harus ia pakai untuk mencari si nerd menyusahkan ini. Yunho memasang wajah ‘keras’nya, alis menukik tajam, mata seakan ingin membunuh, dan ia gertakkan rahangnya. Wajah ini paling berguna untuk mengintimidasi orang lain, Yunho ingin melihat apakah Changmin akan terintimadasi juga atau tidak.

 

“Jelaskan.” Ia berkata tegas. Seketika, wajah Changmin berubah sewot, tanpa ragu membalas tatapan Yunho dengan tatapan tajam versinya sendiri. “Kenapa kau seperti itu? Memangnya aku bisa menghentikan Ibuku berterimakasih kepada Ibumu? Wajar kan kalau bawahan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada atasannya jika menurut mereka atasan itu berbuat baik??” Changmin menyilangkan tangannya di atas pahanya, mengingatkan Yunho akan bermacam-macam momen dimana ia memenangkan debat kampus ketika ia sudah memasang pose seperti itu.

 

Hampir ia mengeluarkan sebuah smirk, tetapi ia tahan saat detik-detik terakhir.

 

“Bukan, masalahnya adalah mengapa kau memberitahu Ibumu soal dirimu menginap di rumahku? Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau sandiwara ini tak boleh diketahui oleh ibumu. Mengapa sekarang malah kau yang membongkarnya?” Yunho mengangkat sebuah alis, dengan ekspresi yang ia yakin terlihat seperti merendahkan si nerd ini, terbukti efektif ketika Changmin mengeraskan rahangnya.“Kyuhyun yang memberitahu ibuku.” Changmin berkata sambil membuang muka ke jendela.

 

Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

 

Jadi ini ulah si gembul satu itu?

 

Menghela napas kesal Yunho memutar balik mobilnya, seketika dipenuhi keinginan untuk memites manusia jahil bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin Changmin tidak curiga, tetapi Yunho tahu bahwa Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sengaja, karena bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun itu termasuk golongan jenius, Yunho yakin kemarin ia bisa melihat keanehan dalam hubungan pura-pura mereka ini. Dan sekarang, pacar dari Choi Siwon itu sedang melakukan sebuah tes, entah apa tujuannya.

 

Ah sudahlah. Toh nanti ia juga akan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan si gembul.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Ia lirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, yang sepertinya tidak sada kalau ia masih merengut, ditambah dengan pout kecil di bibirnya.

 

“Sedang apa kau tadi di belakang tempat sampah itu?” Yunho bertanya, tetap menjaga nada suaranya supaya terdengar tegas. Dari ujung matanya Yunho bisa melihat Changmin menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. “Bukan urusanmu sebenarnya.” Jawaban ketus dari Changmin membuat Yunho mendengus. Memang manusia keras kepala. Sudah ditolongin, masih saja berlagak seperti ini.

“Ini urusanku, nona. Kau pikir aku mau berjam-jam menghabiskan bensin hanya untuk mencarimu hah? Kalau bukan karena Ibuku juga aku malas mencari dirimu. Hanya karena ia mengancam akan mencoret namaku dari kartu keluarga makanya aku setuju. Kau sudah membuatku kerepotan tahu? Dan kau membuat Ibuku khawatir. Dia sampai ingin mengirim orang-orang kami hanya untuk mencarimu.” Yunho berkata dengan ketus, sesekali menatap Changmin.

“Baiklah, aku minta maaf jika aku merepotkanmu! Dan bisakah kau menelpon Ibumu? aku ingin berbicara dengannya.” Changmin melengos sebal. Yunho sekali lagi mendengus. Seenaknya saja dia memerintah seperti itu. “Maaf ya nona, handphone ku itu tidak gratis. Kau pinjam handphone ku, maka kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu.” Yunho melemparkan smirknya, dengan puas menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Changmin berubah keruh lagi.

“Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tadi kau bilang bahwa dia sampai ingin mengirim orang-orang untuk mencariku kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang Ibumu sudah mulai menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk mencariku? Apa kau tidak kasihan kepada mereka?” Changmin berkata dengan semacam ekspresi jijik di wajahnya, yang berhasil membuat Yunho menghapus smirk dari bibirnya. Sambil memutar matanya Yunho mengambil handphone dari kantung baju, dan menyerahkannya kepada si nerd menyebalkan ini.

 

“Password-mu?”

“Bulan lahirku.”

“Aku tak tahu.”

“Ck, februari, huruf f kecil.”

“Kau Februari?!”

 

Yunho menatap si nerd yang tiba-tiba shock itu dengan aneh. Ada apa memang dengan bulan lahirnya?

 

“Aish, padahal selama ini aku selalu membangga-banggakan bulan Februari sebagai -bulan lahirnya orang-orang pintar. Kenapa kau harus lahir pada bulan itu sih?” Changmin menggerutu, seakan-akan Yunho sedang tidak ada disitu. Yunho hanya menghela napas, menahan keinginannya untuk menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba. “Sudah cepat telfon Ibuku! Kenapa kau malah mengoceh tidak jelas?” Ia membalas dengan kesal. Dasar nerd menyebalkan!

 

 

“Ah, halo, Tan- Mm, maksudku Mama...Ini Changmin...” Yunho mendengar suara Changmin yang berubah menjadi manis dan lembut, berbeda 180° derajat dari suara yang ia pakai ketika ia berbicara dengan Yunho. Ia mendengus. Tidak salah ia memilih Changmin, karena aktingnya cukup meyakinkan.

“Iya, maaf ma, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho soalnya hape ku baterainya habis, ditambah tadi tasku sempat dijambret, jadi yah aku sampai tidak kepikiran menelpon dia.”

 

 

Yunho seketika menginjak rem.

 

 

“Aduh!”

 

 

Changmin melepaskan handphone dari telinganya hanya untuk melotot kepada Yunho, sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah manis itu lagi.

 

“Ah, tidak, hanya Yunho nge-rem mendadak Ma... Iya, nanti akan kusampaikan padanya. Iya, aku tak apa-apa kok. Maaf, Mama bisa tidak memberitahu Eomma kalau aku baik-baik saja? Hmmm....Iya, ini sudah jalan pulang kok. Iya, terimakasih ya ma. Iya, bye bye.” Changmin bahkan sampai melambai kecil di udara, tersenyum kecil ketika ia mengembalikan handphone itu kepada Yunho.

 

“Kau tadi kena jambret?” Yunho bertanya. Changmin menatapnya aneh, dan hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. “Terus? Bagaimana?” Yunho bertanya lagi, masih menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak atau mencubit nerd menyebalkan ini. “Ya kukejar lah jambretnya. Ia sampai kulempar batu, kena ke kepalanya, terus putar balik mengejarku. Sampai-sampai aku harus bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah besar itu.” Changmin menjawab dengan nada sewot. Huh, benar-benar deh namja ini. “Lalu bagaimana dengan tasmu? Hp mu?”

 

Changmin menghela napas.

 

“Ya dibawa jambret itulah, Yunho. Aku tahu kau ini agak kurang, tetapi tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini. Sudah, cepat jalan lagi, dari tadi banyak sekali mobil yang mengklakson mobil mu ini. Dan aku ingin pulang.” Adalah jawaban Changmin sebelum ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan geram sebelum ia tancap gas, sekali lagi tak menghiraukan keinginannya untuk menendang Changmin keluar dari mobil ini.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SYALALALAA~ Ada yang perhatiin kalo Changmin ga se-kasar biasanya? Emang masih suka ngatain tapi lebih....gimana gituxD Yunho juga, soft-soft kenyel gemesin/? hahaha baiklah pemirsah, segitu aja dlu dari saya. Sampai jumpah next update~


	6. Akankah Bersatu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Yunho mengira bahwa Changmin sudah mulai membuka diri kepadanya.... Dan ternyata Changmin adalah orang yang penuh kejutan.

**I Hate(Love) You : Chapter 6**

_words : 3419_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kau lapar?” Yunho bertanya sambil menahan tawa ketika perut Changmin mendadak mengeluarkan bunyi khas pertanda perut sedang kosong. Wajah nerd itu langsung memerah malu, dan Yunho terkekeh saat ia sesekali melirik namja di sampingnya.

_Cute._

“Hei, ditanya juga.” Yunho berkata hanya untuk melihat mata bambi itu melotot ke arahnya. Tapi di luar dugaan, Changmin malah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya itu, walau hanya dengan anggukan samar dan wajah menghadap keluar jendela. “Wah, kau pasti lapar sekali sehingga kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik-baik.” Dengusan dari Changmin mengkonfirmasi dugaannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Dasar nerd bergengsi tinggi.

 

**_Kruyukk..._ **

****

Dengan cepat Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tak percaya, karena bunyi yang sangat kencang itu. “Apa lihat-lihat?! Sudah, fokus ke jalan sana! Aku tidak mau mati konyol, bodoh.” Changmin dengan muka yang jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya mendelik sewot ketika Yunho menyemburkan tawa, yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah cubitan di pahanya.

“ _Oowww_ , sakit tahu! Kamu itu cewek apa cowok sih, mainnya cubit-cubitan?” Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar sindiran Yunho. Ia segera memutar badannya, malas menghadapi si mesum bodoh ini. “Kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan.” Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia memilih untuk tidur saja, tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang sedang mendelik.

Dengan geram Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jalan, dalam hati bertekad untuk mengerjai si nerd ini nanti.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Hanya sekitar 15 menit ia mengemudi sebelum ia menepi di sebuah restoran yang kira-kira berbintang tiga. Ia sedang malas makan di tempat yang mewah, tambah lagi ia lupa membawa black credit card miliknya karena ia terburu-buru pergi mencari si nerd sialan ini. Memang masih cukup banyak uang yang berada di dompetnya sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin ambil resiko. Sudah cukup sering ia diajak Siwon untuk makan bertiga dengan Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui bahwa Changmin itu makannya banyak sekali ketika ia lapar.

“Hei, bangun.” Yunho dengan kencang mengguncang-guncang bahu Changmin, ingat bahwa si nerd ini tidak mempan dengan tepukan halus dan suara lembut mendayu-dayu. Terbukti, Changmin langsung bangun dengan wajah masam, memelototi Yunho ketika matanya menemukan sepasang mata musang yang bersinar jahil.

“Kau lapar kan? Ayo cepat turun, aku sedang tak ingin berlama-lama. Sudah cukup aku repot-repot mencarimu sepanjang siang tadi, aku ingin secepatnya berpisah dan mengantarmu pulang. Aku muak melihat mukamu.” Yunho berkata sambil memasang smirk di wajahnya, hampir tergoda untuk mendengus geli ketika Changmin melengos kesal dari hadapannya, bergegas membuka pintu mobil tanpa menunggu Yunho membuka kunci otomatisnya.

Menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti langkah Changmin, Yunho membiarkan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya untuk sesaat yang langsung ia hapus ketika ia berbalik menghadap Changmin, menaikkan alisnya sebagai bentuk tantangan saat ia mendapati Changmin sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tanpa menunggu Yunho si nerd itu dengan cepat membalik badan dan memasuki restoran, yang mungkin karena _1.)_ Changmin bete melihat muka Yunho atau _2.)_ Dia memang sudah lapar sekali, makanya ia dari tadi tidak bereaksi seperti biasanya.

Yunho mendengus.

Ia baru tahu kalau jika seseorang itu lapar maka sifatnya akan berubah 180°. Oke, memang menurut iklan kalau sedang lapar maka seseorang akan menjadi rese, tetapi untuk Changmin kasusnya malah terbalik. Ia menjadi lebih pasif dan kecerewetannya berkurang 40%. Yunho jaauuuuh lebih menyukai Changmin versi ini.

Dengan langkah santai ia menyusul si nerd itu. Dasar, sepertinya memang benar julukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Changmin, yaitu ‘Monster Makanan’ dikarenakan appetite Changmin yang luar biasa besar. Sekarang, ia mungkin akan menyaksikan seberapa ‘monster’ kah si Changmin ketika ia lapar seperti ini.

Ia duduk di hadapan Changmin yang sudah duluan mengambil tempat di area VIP, entah sadar atau tidak ketika ia memilih tempat ini. Tak mungkin juga ia tak sadar, karena ruangan VIP ini terletak agak sedikit tertutup dengan sebuah pintu kaca dan dinding transparan yang dipasangi semacam gorden sehingga orang lain tidak bisa memandang ke dalam dan sebaliknya, mereka tak bisa memandang ke luar. Full AC, sudah pasti kawasan dilarang merokok, dan Yunho sebenarnya sedikit lega karena ia sedang tidak mau menghirup bau rokok atau berpanas-panasan.

“Ini semacam restoran pasta, kau mau makan apa?” Yunho berbaik hati menanyakan pilihan menu Changmin. “Aku ingin cheese and pepperoni pizza tapi yang rotinya tipis dan renyah, satu spaghetti oglio olio dengan double mushroom, lalu untuk minumnya hot chocolate dengan whipped cream.” Changmin berkata kepada pelayannya, jelas-jelas mengabaikan perkataan Yunho.

Hampir Yunho melotot tetapi ia teringat bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ketika mereka berada di depan umum, dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko kalau-kalau nanti ada yang ingin menyelidiki keaslian mereka berdua. Sambil menghela napas seakan-akan ia merasa sedih, ia mengucapkan pesanannya, “Saya ingin spaghetti cream cheese and mushroom, satu porsi french fries dan blueberry mint tea.”

Ia lirik Changmin yang tidak ada reaksi sama sekali, tampaknya tidak menyadari akting Yunho tadi. Ia berdecak. Ini mulai tidak asik dan sedikit janggal. Changmin kelihatan out of it, raga ada disini tetapi jiwa dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Hm, mungkin ini saatnya ia melakukan aksi balas dendamnya.

“Hey, baby, ada apa? Kau dari tadi bengong terus, apa kau merasa sakit?” Yunho bertanya dengan raut muka cemas (tentu saja palsu), tangannya bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang berada di atas meja.

Hampir tidak ada reaksi, kecuali sebuah lirikan sinis dari Changmin. Tetapi dia tidak mengibaskan tangan Yunho seperti yang Yunho kira awalnya. walau Yunho dapat merasakan tangannya menegang dibawah sentuhannya. Sebuah seringaian singkat hinggap di bibir Yunho, yang kini yakin bahwa Changmin tidak berani berekasi karena ia mengerti akan situasi mereka.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit trauma karena kena jambret tadi.” Changmin berkata, setengah mendengus dan memutar mata bambinya, Yunho terkekeh pelan, niatnya yang ingin membalas Changmin mulai terkikis dengan rasa keingintahuannya soal peristiwa kena jambret ini.

“Lagipula kamu ngapain sih, bee, sampai bisa kena jambret gitu? Untung kamu tidak apa-apa.” Yunho mengubah nada suaranya menjadi sedikit tegas, dengan sedikit sentuhan khawatir, seperti layaknya seorang pacar beneran. Changmin, tentu saja langsung memandangnya dengan wajah datar, walau jelas terlihat rasa kesal di matanya.

“Aku ga ngapa-ngapain kok! Orang lagi berdiri tenang terus tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tasku. Aku beruntung, kecuali buku-buku di dalam situ cuma ada hapeku. Sepertinya dompetku diambil sama Kyu. Dasar manusia menyebalkan.” Changmin malah menuturkan semuanya dengan nada bete dan wajah cemberut. Yunho menaikkan alis, agak sedikit kaget karena Changmin dengan mudahnya menceritakan hal ini.

 

_Seperti cewek yang sedang mengadu manja ke cowoknya..._

 

Terkejut, ia mengusir pikiran itu. Sial, dia sudah terlalu lama bersama si nerd ini sehingga otaknya sedikit korslet. Dia dan Changmin? Pacar beneran? Ih, ogah. Apalagi ini posisinya Changmin yang sedang ‘curhat’ kepada Yunho. Changmin versi cowok saja sudah bawel, bagaimana dengan yang versi cewek? Bisa mampus Yunho meladeni Changmin versi cewek yang sedang pms.

Menghela napas, ia mencibir, “Untung? Kehilangan hape itu termasuk untung? Dan kalau ternyata dompetmu tidak ada di Kyuhyun bagaimana? Ribet lagi ngurusin surat kehilangan dan segala macamnya.” Yunho menyenderkan bahu sepenuhnya ke kursi, melipat tangan dan menaikkan alis kepada Changmin.

Reaksi dari Changmin hanyalah memutar mata dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, kemudian menaruh kepala di atasnya. Yunho kira ia tak akan menghiraukan Yunho, tapi ternyata Changmin melanjutkan omongannya dengan posisi baru itu.

“Hape itu sudah butut. Aku memang berencana ganti baru, jadi ya bagus kalau hilang. Dan untuk dompet, aku tahu pasti kalau Kyuhyun yang mengambilnya karena ada sebuah note kecil di dalam kantung tasku yang berbunyi—” Changmin mendadak berhenti. Sebuah ekspresi aneh melintas di wajahnya sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kira-kira berbunyi “bukan urusanmu.”

Yunho mendengus, “Biar kutebak...Pasti dia menulis hal aneh kan? Makanya kamu tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanmu.” Ia tersenyum geli melihat Changmin mendelik sebal. Ide usil melintas di kepalanya dan Yunho memajukan badannya, secepat kilat menunduk sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Changmin. Dia menatap mata bambi yang melebar kaget itu, kembali merasa terkejut saat Changmin tidak langsung menampar wajahnya atau memundurkan badannya.

Hm, menarik...

“Apakah ia menulis soal ‘habiskan malam yang panas membara bersama tuan muda Jung Yunho’ hm?” Yunho menyeringai (mesum), dalam hati terbahak-bahak ketika mata itu berkilat dengan amarah. Namun Changmin sama sekali tidak bereaksi kasar, hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak suka Yunho berlaku seperti ini.

Yunho sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menelusuri wajah Changmin berusaha menemukan sesuatu, karena bagaimanapun juga ini sudah jauh melewati batas wajar kelakuan seorang Shim Changmin. Apakah ada sesuatu yang memaksa Changmin untuk bertindak seperti ini? Ia menjauhkan badannya dan berusaha memutar badan, hendak mengamati seisi restoran tetapi tangan Changmin menahannya.

“Ada yang mengamati kita. Aku tak tahu apakah dia adalah salah satu orang suruhan Ibumu atau tidak, tetapi dari tadi ia memandang ke arah sini terus. Bersikaplah wajar dan jangan terlalu mencolok dalam bergerak.” Gumaman pelan Changmin hampir tidak terdengar olehnya jika ia tidak mencondongkan badannya lagi ke arah Changmin. “Sekarang lakukan sesuatu supaya kita terlihat seperti orang yang sedang benar-benar pacaran.” Bahkan ketika ia hanya bergumam pelan seperti itu Yunho dapat mendengar sedikit nada sarkastik dalam ucapan Changmin. Mendengus, Yunho menepuk kepala Changmin, memainkan beberapa helai rambut lurus si nerd ini.

“Kamu tidak enak badan bee?” Ia bertanya dengan volume pelan, tidak ingin terlihat aneh jika volume suaranya terlalu kencang. Anggukan kecil dari Changmin yang masih saja mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas tangannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. “Habis makan mau langsung pulang saja?” Tangannya tetap mengelus pelan kepala Changmin. Sekali lagi Changmin mengangguk, diiringi sebuah helaan napas puas ketika Yunho mengelus daerah di dekat telinga kirinya.

Changmin yang seperti ini mengingatkan Yunho akan Juno, anjing peliharaannya dulu saat ia masih kecil. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya, lembut dan terkesan hangat, benar-benar seperti seorang pacar yang sedang mengagumi sosok kekasih hatinya. Hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan si orang misterius yang mengikuti mereka, yang dengan senyum kecil pergi dari tempat yang ia duduki, meninggalkan dua helai uang seratus rupiah di atas meja.

Dua orang pria yang berjarak tiga meja dari pria misterius tadi bahkan tidak menyadari kepergian pria itu, yang satu terlalu sibuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai pacar yang sedang memanjakan sang terkasih, sedangkan yang dimanja sibuk menikmati perlakuan lembut yang tadinya ia terima dengan terpaksa.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Atmosfir nyaman di antara mereka terpecah ketika seorang pelayan membawa makanan dengan wajah bersalah, tampaknya tak ingin menganggu momen manis diantara dua pria ini.

“Maaf tuan, ini pesanan anda...” Suara pelayan seperti menyadarkan Yunho dan Changmin, yang langsung menegakkan badan dan menarik tangan ke pangkuan masing-masing. Peralatan makan yang diletakkan di atas meja menyita perhatian mereka, seakan-akan garpu sendok dan kawan-kawannya adalah hal paling menarik di muka bumi. Pelayan tersebut dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, pamit pergi dari meja makan mereka dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan yang tidak biasa.

Changmin, berusaha cuek seakan ia tidak hampir tertidur beberapa saat lalu karena terlalu menikmati usapan Yunho di kepalanya mengambil sepotong pizza tipis, mengumpat ketika pizza itu hampir membakar tangannya, sedikit melempar pizza itu kembali ke piringnya. Ini tentu memancing tawa Yunho,yang mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Masih panas, bodoh. Hati-hati.” Yunho mengambil sepotong pizza menggunakan garpunya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menaruh pizza itu di atas piring Changmin, tersadar ketika Changmin menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mengambil sepotong lagi untuk dirinya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Changmin ia mulai memotong pizza itu, meniup-niup dengan lembut dan menyodorkannya kepada Changmin.

“Ahh...” Yunho bersuara layaknya seorang Ibu berusaha menyuapi anaknya. Changmin yang masih setengah ngantuk pun hanya menggerutu sebal, namun tetap membuka mulutnya untuk potongan pizza itu. “Kau kelihatan ngantuk sekali jadi biar aku yang menyuapi mu.” Ujar Yunho, berusaha terdengar jahil dan meledek tetapi malah keluar jauh lebih halus dari apa yang ia rencanakan semula. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, namun ekspresi itu segera hilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi datar.

Dengan pasrah ia menerima suap demi suap dari Yunho, pizza yang ada di atas piringnya sendiri tidak tersentuh. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepala ke arah saus tomat, menginginkan agar pizza tipis itu dicelupkan setengahnya di saus itu. Dengan lahap ia memakan potongan-potongan yang disodorkan Yunho, agaknya melupakan rasa sebalnya karena ia disuapi oleh si playboy brengsek menyebalkan itu.

Hampir ia tersedak ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan spaghetti pesanan mereka. Pipinya memerah malu, karena sang pelayan jelas-jelas tersenyum lebar menyaksikan aksi mesra mereka berdua. Yunho yang menyadari hal ini tertawa kecil dalam hati, memutuskan untuk bertindak ‘lebih’.

“Bee, ada saus di bibirmu.” Yunho berkata dengan senyum lembut. Changmin yang masih merasa malu spontan melotot, jelas-jelas memperingatkan Yunho untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal ‘romantis’. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengelap bibirnya, dan untungnya (untuk Yunho tentu) ia meleset, menyisakan ujung kiri bibirnya berhiaskan saus tomat. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat sang pelayan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, gerakan tangannya melambat saat ia menyusun piring makanan di atas meja mereka.

“Kamu meleset tahu. Sini, biar aku saja.” Secepat kilat Yunho menjulurkan tangannya, mengelap ujung bibir Changmin dengan ibu jarinya, dan kemudian menjilatnya. Ia terkekeh ketika sang pelayan menahan napasnya, kelihatan sedikit kecewa karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Dengan sopan ia membungkukkan badan dan berlalu dari meja mereka. Senyum hangat Yunho berubah menjadi seringaian jahil yang membuat Changmin ingin menonjok wajah tuan muda ini.

“Makan sendiri ya sayang, spaghetti ku sudah datang. Tidak enak kalau dimakan saat dingin.” Sebuah kedipan dari Yunho dan Changmin sekuat tenaga menginjak kaki Yunho. Pekikan kesakitan Yunho membuat Changmin mendengus geli, tetapi ia dengan cepat memusatkan perhatian kepada spaghetti di hadapannya. Tidak ia hiraukan decakan kesal Yunho, pura-pura sibuk mengelap sendok yang akan ia pakai.

“Kau bodoh? Bagaimana jika orang tersebut curiga akan kelakuan kita hah? Tadi romantis, sekarang kita terlihat seperti sepasang musuh yang dipaksa untuk duduk makan bersama tau!” Yunho mendesis marah. Changmin memutar bola mata, sebenarnya merasa malas untuk meladeni Yunho tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mendengar omelan si brengsek ini.

“Dia sudah pergi sejak sekitar 5 menit lalu tau. Dan bukankah kita memang sepasang musuh yang dipaksa untuk duduk makan bersama? Memang sejak kapan status kita berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Atau sepasang sahabat? Atau mungkin, sepasang kakak adik? Tidak pernah kan? Sepertinya kau mulai lupa kalau ini hanyalah sandiwara, ‘Yang Terhormat Tuan Muda Jung Yunho’. Padahal ini baru hari kedua. Hati-hati, mungkin kaulah yang akan duluan merasa bahwa hubungan kita bukanlah hubungan kontrak.” Tangan Changmin membentuk tanda kutip di udara. Ia tersenyum manis, tetapi langsung ia ubah dengan wajah datar. Dengan tenang ia mulai memakan spaghettinya, cuek akan Yunho yang melotot marah kepadanya.

 

_Nerd sialan! Akan kubalas dia nanti. Lihat saja. Dasar brengsek._

 

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk menyeret si nerd ini ke tempat sepi dan memberikan pelajaran kepadanya. Kalau saja ia bukan seorang yang ingat kalau ia punya moral, dari kemarin Changmin sudah habis di tangannya. Entah itu ia hajar, atau hal-hal “lainnya” yang akan membuat nerd ini makin membenci dirinya. Untung saja ia pandai mengatur emosinya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja Changmin kehilangan keperaw—

 

Yunho dengan horror berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia bergegas pergi ke toilet restoran, dengan seksama memperhatikan wajahnya yang agak pias di cermin. _Hell_ , yang benar saja, barusan ia membayangkan akan membalas Changmin dengan cara yang....Argh! Tidak. Konsentrasi. Dengan cepat ia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu karena rasa marah yang tiba-tiba naik.  

Sialan! Ini pasti efek sudah terlalu lama tidak punya pacar wanita. Sepertinya ia butuh sedikit kebiasaan lamanya. Ck, baru dua hari ia bersama Changmin, tetapi si nerd itu berhasil membuatnya merasa lepas kendali dari hidupnya. Dari kemarin ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan semuanya itu terpaksa ia lakukan karena Changmin. Benar-benar nerd merepotkan!

Ia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang masih terasa tidak stabil. Gawat kalau ia kembali ke meja dengan wajah menyeramkan begini. Bukan tidak mungkin orang dari perusahaannya masih ada di dekat mereka. Bisa-bisa kedoknya terbongkar sekarang jika ia tidak hati-hati.

 

Shim Changmin. Memang tidak salah ia memilih nerd sialan itu. Tetapi sepertinya ia harus bisa lebih berhati-hati dalam menghadapi Changmin. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia lepas kendali atas emosinya. Hh, dasar menyebalkan. Tadi ia hampir yakin bahwa Changmin sudah mulai mau bekerja sama tanpa paksaan, tetapi ternyata ia salah.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Ketika Yunho merasa bahwa amarahnya mulai reda ia keluar dari kamar mandi, menampilkan wajah paling biasa yang bisa ia tampilkan saat Changmin menaikkan alis kepadanya. Tanpa menghiraukan namja yang lebih muda itu Yunho duduk di tempatnya, melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda.

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan penasaran Changmin yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya tetapi ia mengacuhkan hal itu. Yunho terus berakting seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sampai suara Changmin memasuki telinganya.

“Kau kenapa, boo?” Lembut memang, tetapi tetap saja Yunho merasa janggal mendengar Changmin memakai petname untuknya. Kini gentian Yunho menaikkan alis kepada Changmin, dalam diam menanyakan apakah orang perusahaan yang tadi kembali atau ada hal lain yang membuat Changmin harus memakai nama panggilan sayang tersebut.

Sebuah lirikan cepat dan samar dari Changmin sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ternyata gara-gara kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba dari meja makan seorang pelayan sekarang sibuk memandang ke arah mereka. Ck, heran, kayaknya mereka itu sama seperti sirkus dari tadi. Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali mengamati mereka berdua?

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, si nerd itu sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Kalau kau marah akan hal yang ku katakan tadi, aku minta maaf. Tetapi memang ada benarnya kan? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi.” Kilatan jahil di mata Changmin membuat emosi Yunho menggelegak naik, ditambah remasan lembut di tangannya, seakan-akan Changmin sedang menghibur Yunho karena masalah tadi. Yunho mendengus pelan, dalam hati mengutuk nerd sialan ini.

“Iya, bee. Aku maafkan. Tidak apa-apa, kita lanjutkan obrolan yang tadi di rumah saja. Sekarang ayo, habiskan makanmu. Tadi saat aku ke toilet Ibu menelponku, menanyakan kapan calon menantu nya akan pulang.” Yunho membalas remasan Changmin di tangannya dengan 3x lipat lebih kencang, menyebabkan Changmin menatap tajam kepadanya walau hanya sebentar.

Setelah Yunho selesai membayar makanan, mereka bergegas ke parkiran. Yunho membuka kunci pintu otomatis  dan Changmin langsung masuk ke dalam. Memutar bola matanya, ia juga masuk di kursi pengemudi dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

“Kau jangan mengantarku sampai rumah. Kita belum menyusun rencana soal bagaimana kita menceritakan tentang hubungan ini kepada eomma ku. Bisa gawat kalau cerita ngarang kita tidak terdengar real.” Changmin berkata. “Dan jangan bawa aku ke apartemenmu lagi, oke? Bisa tambah ribet urusannya nanti.” Ia menambahkan dengan nada sewot, membuat Yunho mendengus kesal. Geer juga si nerd ini. Yunho juga sudah kapok kali, membawa dia ke apartemen pribadi miliknya.

“Tenang saja, aku hanya berencana untuk menurunkanmu di depan komplek rumahmu.” Dengan ketus Yunho membalas perkataan Changmin, sedikit merasa puas ketika Changmin menatapnya tajam. “Jangan tidur oke? Aku benar-benar malas membangunkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidur dan nanti terbangun di keset pintu rumahmu. Aku sedang malas berbaik hati sekarang.” Yunho menginjak gas, memutar balik mobilnya dan pergi dari restoran itu.

Awkward silence menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yunho fokus mengemudi sedangkan Changmin... Yah, dia fokus untuk tidak tertidur. Selama lima menit pertama Changmin masih terjaga. Setelah 7 menit perlahan-lahan matanya mulai berat. 10 menit, dan kepalanya mulai terantuk-antuk, pertanda bahwa rasa ngantuk mulai menguasainya.

Yunho yang sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi nan kurus itu tanpa sadar tersenyum geli. Changmin ini memang galak dan berlidah tajam, tetapi kadang-kadang ia bertindak seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja, dari kemarin ia selalu tertidur ketika ia berada di dalam mobil, tidak peduli apakah Yunho membawa ngebut mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan atau pelan dan mengikuti rambu-rambu yang ada. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, tidurnya tetap nyenyak.

Menggelengkan kepala, ia fokus kembali ke jalanan, tetap dengan senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ah, benar-benar tidur yang nikmat. Dengan lega ia menyadari bahwa yang ia pandangi sekarang adalah langit-langit kamarnya, dan bukan langit-langit kamar apartemen si brengsek itu. Ia menggeliat pelan, tetapi niatnya terhalang oleh sebuah tangan berat yang melintang di atas perutnya.

Mengernyit bingung, ia dengan cepat menelusuri tangan itu ke pemiliknya, dan _hampir_ menjerit ketika ia menemukan Jung fucking Yunho tertidur pulas dengan keadaan tidak memakai baju, bagian pinggang ke bawah tertutup oleh selimut yang juga dipakai olehnya, wajahnya damai dan tak berdosa, yang malah makin membuat Changmin ingin menendang jatuh manusia kurang ajar ini.

Baru saja ia ingin melaksanakan niatnya untuk menendang Yunho, pintu kamarnya terbuka secara perlahan, dan muncullah dua kepala ibu-ibu paruh baya yang segera bertemu mata dengannya, menyebabkan mereka menahan seruan girang untuk alasan yang Changmin tidak ketahui.

“Pagi Changmin. Maaf, mama menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak membangunkanmu semalam, karena kau tidur pulas sekali. Dannn, mama sudah bertemu ibumu, kami juga sudah membicarakan soal hal yang belum kau beritahu kepada ibumu. Untuk sekarang, kau santai saja. Mau tidur lagi juga boleh, kalian tidak ada kegiatan kan di kampus hari ini?” Mrs.Jung berkata dengan ceria, diikuti oleh anggukan semangat sang eomma yang kelihatan bahagia sekali, entah kenapa.

“Iya nak. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini kepada eomma? Yasudah, sekarang kami mau buat sarapan dulu. Nanti akan kami beritahu kalau sudah matang. Bangunkan Yunho juga, biar kita semua sarapan bersama. Oke?” Dan dengan sebuah kedipan berjuta makna keduanya menghilang kembali dari balik pintu, meninggalkan Changmin yang terbengong-bengong mendengarkan perkataan dua ibu-ibu tersebut.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : JENG JENG JENG JEENNGGGG. Hehe apa kabar kalian semuaa? Masih ingatkan kepada diriku? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku sudah masuk kuliah, dan ternyata benar-benar ga ada waktu untuk mengetikT^T Aku janji, cerita bakal tetap lanjut, cuma mungkin akan lebih pendek per chapter, dan updatenya akan jadi luamaaa sekali:’) DAN OHMAIGAT YUNHO KAMU PERVERT SEKALI SIH! CHANGMIN MAU KAMU APAINNNN?! *brb kelonin Changmin* *digeplak Yunho* *Changmin melototin Yunho* *cie Yunho sulking*  
> Dan akhirnya kedua ibu-ibu itu bertemu...Biasalah, kalian tahu kan kalau ibu-ibu sudah ngobrol?xD Terus Yunho gapake baju, ngelonin Chwang:3 Hehehe yasudah guys, kita bertemu lagi di chapter depannn~~


	7. Deklarasi Perang Shim Changmin

_**I Hate(Love) You** _

_**Chapter 7 : Deklarasi Perang Shim Changmin** _

_words : 3791_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Membicarakan soal yang belum diketahui eomma? Sial, berarti mereka berdua sudah ketahuan! Ugh, mengapa Yunho begitu bod—

Tunggu, mama hanya tau soal mereka berpacaran, berarti mereka hanya membicarakan soal Changmin yang tidak memberitahukan bahwa ia ‘pacaran’ dengan Yunho. Menghela napas lega ia berusaha menyingkirkan lengan berat Yunho dengan perlahan, malas membangunkan si mesum ini walau eomma sudah menyuruhnya. Beruntung Yunho langsung membalikkan badan dan memeluk guling yang berada di samping kirinya.

Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dalam diam. Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti seseorang batuk membuat Changmin mematung, berdoa dalam hati bahwa Yunho belum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sungguh, ia ogah meladeni seorang Jung Yunho pagi-pagi begini.

 Ketika ia menyadari bahwa Yuho masih pulas ia menghela napas lega dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Walau biasanya ia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi, saat ini ia langsung menguncinya, takut kalau-kalau si brengsek itu iseng dan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi. Setelah yakin bahwa pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dari luar, ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan keran air.

Mandi merupakan salah satu agenda(?) dimana Changmin dapat dengan bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia senang menyanyi, tetapi tidak pernah melakukannya di depan umum karena ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Awalnya ia hanya menyenandungkan beberapa bagian dari lagu kesukaannya, namun setelah beberapa saat ia mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu dari band favoritenya, Nell - White Night.

Setelah selesai membilas seluruh busa di tubuhnya Changmin mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah. (A/N : yaiyalah abis mandi ya basyaahhhhh~) Masih dengan bersenandung kecil ia membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi, bersiap untuk menendang Yunho jika ia berniat iseng untuk mengagetkan Changmin lagi.

Ketika ia melihat bahwa Yunho masih tertidur di atas kasur ia menghela napas lega sekaligus mendecakkan lidah.

Calon CEO macam apa Jung Yunho, jam segini masih belum bangun juga? Masa ia segitu pemalasnya sih? Masih dengan mengerutkan dahi Changmin membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil boxer kesayangannya dan kaus oblong serta celana basket yang sudah usang. 

Dengan cepat ia memakai seluruh pakaiannya, takut kalau-kalau si mesum mendadak terbangun dan menjahilinya lagi. Ia duduk di kasur untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, namun ia malah disambut oleh sepasang mata musang dan sebuah senyuman ngantuk dari seorang Jung Yunho.

“Pagi Changmin.” Suara rendah khas orang bangun tidur memasuki telinga Changmin, membuatnya ingin mendengus karena ini sudah jam 08.30 AM (ya, sudah termasuk siang untuk Changmin) tetapi tidak ia lakukan karena ia malas beradu mulut dengan Yunho saat ini.

 “Pagi Yunho.” Changmin membalas seramah yang ia bisa, ditambah sebuah senyuman kecil yang ia harap tidak terlihat terlalu terpaksa. Yunho menguap lebar dan ia bangun dari tempat tidur, membuat Changmin agak malu karena ia lupa kalau Yunho tidak memakai atasan apapun.

“Ugh, kamar mandi disitu ya?” Yunho bertanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, membuat badannya yang eksotis berotot terpampang jelas di depan Changmin.

 

ASTAGA EOMMA PAGI-PAGI ANAKMU SUDAH DISUGUHI ROTI SOBEK!!

 

Changmin berpura-pura menunduk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya tetapi ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ketika ia merasa bahwa Yunho tidak juga beranjak dari hadapannya ia mendongak dan mendapati si tuan menyebalkan sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. Heran, ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

“Ada apa? Katanya mau pakai kamar mandi? Sana cepat mandi! Tadi Ibu kita datang dan menyuruh kita turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Aku sudah siap tetapi mereka ingin kita datang berdua, jadi aku harus turun bersamamu. Cepatlah!” Changmin sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika Yunho tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Kau tahu, wajah tidurmu itu lucu sekali. Innocent, damai, manis. Ketika kau bangun kesan damai dan manismu hilang, tapi ketika kau mengeringkan rambutmu seperti itu kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lucu.” Yunho berkata, tanpa ada sedikitpun nada sinis atau mengejek di dalamnya. Tatapannya pun sama, tidak jahil dan nakal, tetapi malah memancarkan....fondness? Sedikit bingung, Changmin menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, kembali mengingatkan Yunho akan Juno, anjing peliharaannya dulu saat ia kecil.

Terkekeh pelan, Yunho menggelengkan kepala dan masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Changmin yang bingung nan heran karena tingkahnya yang sama sekali tidak biasa. Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, dan ketika ia hendak mengeringkan badan barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa handuk.

“Changmin! Pinjam handuk dong.” Dengan badan setengah tertutup pintu Yunho nyengir ketika Changmin memutar bola matanya. Setelah Changmin menyerahkan handuk, dengan iseng Yunho berusaha menarik tangannya, yang menyebabkan Changmin hampir saja terjungkal masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kalau bukan karena tangan satunya yang dengan cepat menyambar kusen pintu kamar mandi.

“YUNHO! Apa-apaan sih!” Changmin berteriak kesal, namun wajah merahnya yang berusaha tidak melihat badan telanjang Yunho membuatnya terlihat lucu. “Tsk, dasar anak perawan. Padahal itumu dan anuku sama bentuknya, kenapa kau malu banget sih?” Yunho tertawa ketika Changmin dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Selesai mengeringkan badan, Yunho bergegas keluar kamar mandi. Ia berusaha menahan tawa ketika ia mendapati Changmin yang masih bermuka merah sedang menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. “Biasa ajalah, nerd. Toh aku yang semalam melihat puluhan foto bayi telanjangmu biasa saja.” Ia melempar sebuah smirk ketika Changmin dengan cepat melotot ke arah dirinya.

“Ya itu kan beda urusan! Ugh, lagian kenapa kau ada disini sih? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?!” Changmin dengan sewot melempar  baju dan celana untuk Yunho pakai, yang direspons dengan seringaian khas ala Jung ing Yunho. “Memang kau tidak ingat? Kamulah penyebab aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah.” Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memakai boxer dan celana yang dilempar Changmin tadi.

Dengan malas Changmin memutar bola matanya dan ia hampir menjerit ketika Yunho menubruk badannya sehingga ia jatuh telentang di kasur. Ia hanya menatap sengit kepada lelaki yang berada di atasnya saat ini. Dasar menyebalkan! Benar saja, Yunho sudah memulai aksi mari-kita-goda-Changmin pagi-pagi begini. (A/N : Tadi katanya udah siang, sekarang masih pagi. Yang bener yang mana Chwang?><)

“Kamu ngapain sih?” Changmin bertanya dengan nada yang ia buat agar terdengar sebosan mungkin. Yunho hanya merespons dengan seringaian, tangannya (yang ternyata kekar, namun tidak berlebihan) mengungkung kepala Changmin. Namja bermata bambi itu mengernyitkan hidungnya. “Awas. Aku mau turun.” Perintah meluncur dari bibir Changmin, namun sekali lagi Yunho mengabaikannya.

Ia menghela napas kesal. Hih, benar-benar manusia mesum satu ini.

“Yunho, minggir cepat. Aku mau turun dan sarapan. Lapar tau!” Changmin memerintah lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih sewot. Yunho hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, seringaiannya hilang digantikan oleh senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan. “Changmin, apakah kau tahu mengapa aku bisa tidur bersamamu disini? Dengan bertelanjang dada pula.” Yunho bertanya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Changmin hanya bisa membalas dengan erangan malas.

“Itu tidak penting untukku sekarang. Minggirlah! Ck, pagi-pagi kau sudah menyebalkan.” Lelaki manis itu sekarang cemberut. Ia sudah cukup bete karena sudah dipermalukan oleh Yunho saat insiden kamar mandi tadi. Dan sekarang, si menyebalkan ini masih ingin membuatnya kesal? Cih, dasar brengsek! Ia melotot kepada Yunho, yang sialnya malah tertawa kecil melihatnya mati-matian berusaha keluar dari kungkungan tangannya.

“Yakin kau tidak mau tau? Padahal tadi malam cukup.....panas diantara kita.” Kata panas diucapkan sedemikian dekatnya ke telinga Changmin, menyebabkan ia bergidik antara takut dan....yah, kau taulah apa. “Wah, mukamu langsung merah! Memang apanya yang panas menurutmu Changmin? Orang maksudku selimutnya bikin panas kok!” Yunho terkekeh geli melihat Changmin membuang muka darinya. Lagi-lagi pipi yang agak sedikit chubby itu bersemburat merah, membuat Yunho ingin mencubit dan—

 

Oh . Fokus, Yunho!

 

“Aku tidak peduli apanya yang panas, yang penting cepat lepaskan aku! Ugh, apanya yang tidak kau mengerti dari kalimat ‘aku mau turun dan sarapan’ sih?!” Changmin mendorong dada (bidang) Yunho sekuat tenaga, tetapi manusia diatasnya ini tidak bergeming sama sekali. Malahan Yunho tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahnya dari tadi, seakan-akan Changmin adalah seorang bocah yang sedang mencoba untuk melawannya.

“Yunhooo!!” Changmin setengah merengek setengah berteriak kesal. Tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa perutnya ini adalah bagian tubuh Changmin yang paling tepat waktu? Ia sama sekali tidak suka kalau ia telat makan, karena ia paling benci jika penyakit maag-nya kambuh. Dengan geram ia mencubit lengan kanan atas Yunho.

“ADUH!” Yunho meringis kesakitan, tetapi ia masih kukuh menghalangi niat Changmin untuk sarapan.

“Kau ini ya, kebiasaan! Mainnya cubit-cubitan, kayak cewek saja.” Gerutu Yunho sambil menahan sakit. Pasalnya, Changmin belum melepas cubitan mautnya. “Makanya AWAS! IH! Ngeselin banget. Sana minta sama mantan-mantanmu kalau kau mau melakukan hal-hal dalam pacaran yang tidak sewajarnya. Kau lupa pada perjanjian kita hah?” Changmin merengut kesal.

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya. Anak ini sudah diantar dengan selamat sampai rumah, sudah membuat Yunho jantungan karena tiba-tiba di rumah nerd ini ada Ibunya, sudah bikin orang hujan-hujanan karena ia terpaksa berakting sebagai pacar yang baik dan benar di depan orangtua mereka, dan tanpa berdosanya tidak ada inisiatif untuk berterimakasih atau setidaknya bertanya mengapa ia bisa ada disini tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

“Yakin, si nona suci tanpa dosa tidak mau tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini dengan aman sentosa? Bagaimana kalau Ibumu bertanya dan jawaban kita berbeda, karena kau tidur seperti beruang yang sedang berhibernasi tadi malam?” Yunho melempar smirk kemenangannya ketika Changmin memutar bola matanya, mengetahui bahwa Changmin sebenarnya sependapat dengannya. “Yasudah cepat cerita. Jangan lama-lama, nanti orangtua kita mengira yang tidak-tidak.” Jawab Changmin dengan masam.

Mendengus, Yunho menepis tangan Changmin yang masih mencubitnya, dan Changmin balas memukul lengan Yunho yang berada di samping mukanya. Ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan, Yunho mengambil guling untuk pertahanannya. Aksinya tadi malam memang ada beberapa yang akan membuat Changmin marah, maka tidak ada salahnya ia berjaga-jaga terlebih dahulu.

“Jadi begini. Tadi malam itu, kau tertidur setelah mengatakan hal yang kira-kira berbunyi “Jangan mengantarku sampai rumah. Turunkan aku di depan gang rumahku saja.” Dan ketika sudah sampai di depan gang rumahmu, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Deras banget pula. Tadinya aku mau bangunin kamu tetapi Ibuku menelpon, menanyakan aku berada di mana, karena ia sudah berada di rumahmu dan ternyata kau belum pulang.” Yunho memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang berubah sedikit kusut.

“Dan karena itu aku terpaksa mengatakan bahwa aku sudah di depan gang rumahmu. Karena jika aku menyuruhmu berjalan sampai ke rumahmu sendirian, dan tanpa payung pula, bisa-bisa uang bulananku dipotong. Belom lagi ada si pengawas kita barusan, aku yakin dia sudah melapor kepada mama bahwa aku pergi makan dulu bersamamu. Jadi yah, begitulah. Tetapi masalah muncul ketika aku sampai di depan rumahmu. Ibu kita sudah menunggu di depan pintu, jadi tak mungkin aku membangunkanmu yang sedang pulas jika kita ingin menampilkan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadian dua hari lalu. Aku terpaksa menggendongmu lagi.” Yunho mendengus ketika ia ingat pengorbanannya tadi malam.

Entah memang ia sial atau bagaimana, di rumah Changmin tidak ada payung lain selain yang dipakai dua ibu-ibu itu. Lagian untuk apa pula mereka berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu kalau mereka tidak mau memayungi Yunho dan Changmin?

“Kau tahu, aku harus berhujan-hujan hanya untuk memindahkanmu dari dalam mobil ke dalam rumahmu, ditambah aku harus sedikit berlari-lari supaya kau tidak ikut basah juga.” Yunho berkata dengan ketus. “Walaupun kau sedikit basah setidaknya kau tidak seperti aku. Setelah menaruhmu di kamar, aku harus lari lagi ke luar dan mengambil barang-barang kita, sementara Ibuku dan eomma-mu sibuk mengurus dirimu yang masih tidur, payungnya entah mereka taruh dimana.” Yunho mendengus lagi. Changmin hanya bisa diam mendengarkan, dalam hati merasa kesal karena ia merepotkan manusia menyebalkan dan berhutang budi lagi kepada si mata musang ini.

“Selesai memindahkan barang-barang kita dari dalam mobil, aku hanya bisa berdiri layaknya orang cengo di samping sofa. Sudah bajuku basah, udaranya dingin, tak ada baju ganti pula. Ibuku seakan lupa kalo dia punya anak kandung yang kehujanan juga, dia sibuk mengurusi kau disini. Yang turun malah eomma-mu, sambil membawa handuk kering dan baju ganti untukku. Dan ya ampun Changmin, ukuran tubuhmu itu apa sih? Kaus dan celana mu ketat banget untukku! Apalagi di bagian lengan dan dadaku. Makanya aku tidak pakai baju saat tidur. Terlalu sesak! Tadinya aku mau buka celana juga, cuma aku takut, karena aku tidurnya lasak dan suka sembarang peluk. Nanti kalau morning woodku datang dan secara tak sengaja menggesek pantatmu kan bisa gawat.” Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya dan nyengir mesum, membuat Changmin mendelik kesal.

“Kau tidur seenaknya saja ya, main peluk-peluk segala. Untung tadi aku tidak teriak, kalau tidak ibu kita bisa mengira yang tidak-tidak! Lagian kenapa tidur di kamarku sih? Setahuku sofa di ruang tamu bisa disulap jadi kasur kecil. Kan bisa kamu mengelak dengan alasan tidak mau sekamar sebelum menikah atau apa gitu!” Dengan sewot  Changmin mengutarakan kekesalannya karena tadi pagi ia hampir jantungan ketika Yunho yang topless memeluk dirinya dari samping. Yang membuatnya tambah kesal adalah tampang sok tidak bersalah Yunho, Changmin ingin sekali menabok wajah sok innocent itu.

Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan singkat, tidak menghiraukan Changmin yang sibuk ngedumel, membuatnya ingin menyumpal mulut si nerd satu ini dengan sapu tangan atau handuk kecil. Setelah Changmin berhenti ngomel, ia menaikkan satu alis untuk bertanya apakah Changmin sudah selesai atau belum, dan ketika Changmin cemberut ia mendengus. “Dengar ya cantik, apakah menurutmu ibu kandungku akan percaya dengan alasan macam itu? Dia yang paling tahu akan kelakuanku selama ini jadi kurasa dia akan merasa sangat janggal jika tiba-tiba aku menolak untuk tidur sekasur dengan pacar official ku! Okelah dia bisa menganggap bahwa aku berubah tetapi kita baru bersama selama dua hari. Akan sangat-sangat aneh jika aku meminta tidur di ruang tamu jika ada kasur beneran plus pacarku yang manis sedang tidur diatasnya.” Yunho memainkan alisnya.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya curiga sebelum ia memutar mata bambinya. “Aku merasa bahwa kau tidak mau tidur di sofa karena kau tidak biasa tidur di tempat sempit seperti itu.” Yunho memasang wajah yang meminta belas kasihan. “Ah, sudahlah Changmin. Lagipula ruang tamu itu sangat dingin tadi malam, apalagi jendela disitu tidak bisa ditutup rapat! Tambah lagi aku habis kehujanan, kau mau aku—” Ia terdiam ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamar ini. Tampaknya Changmin juga mendengarnya, dan ia segera bergeser menjauh dari Yunho, memilih untuk berdiri di ujung kasur.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan wajah ibu Changmin yang langsung berseri melihat mereka berdua sudah bangun. “Pagi Yunho! Ayo turun sarapan, nanti makanannya keburu dingin.” Nada suaranya yang lembut dan keibuan secara tak sadar memunculkan senyum kecil di bibir Yunho. “Iya, tan. Aku baru saja mau turun dengan Changmin.” Ia menjawabnya sambil turun dari kasur, bergegas menarik Changmin yang hanya berdiri diam sambil pouting karena eommanya nyuekin anaknya sendiri.

“Ah, kuharap kau tidak alergi nanas? Ada satu makanan yang menggunakan nanas di dalamnya.” Ibu Changmin bertanya. “Tidak, tan. Aku cuma alergi kepada kelengkeng dan durian.” Yunho menjawab dengan suara ringan. “Wah, kalau Changmin malah suka sekali makan durian. Dia paling doyan sama pancake durian. Dalam 2 menit bisa habis 5 potong!” Yunho tertawa ketika ia melihat Changmin memerah malu. “Eomma!”

Ketika mereka sampai di meja makan, Yunho menghirup dalam-dalam bau masakan yang terhidang. Ada ayam panggang, bakso, nasi goreng kimchi, salad dan puding buah, serta seteko penuh jus jeruk. Changmin pun membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat hidangan penuh diatas meja. “Eomma yang memasak semua ini dengan mama?” Ia bertanya dengan suara takjub, memandang ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya. “Tidak juga, ibu beli bakso itu kemarin, tinggal dihangatkan tadi.” Ibunya nyengir ketika ia mengambil piring.

“Tetapi Ibunya Yunho masak ayam panggangnya loh! Bumbunya mantap sekali. Kamu suka pedas kan, Chwang? Nah tadi Nyonya Jung menambahkan 2 cabai pyeonggang khusus untukmu.” Kini giliran ibunya Yunho yang menerima pandangan tak percaya dari Changmin. Terkekeh, Mrs. Jung mengusap pelan kepala Changmin. “Makan yang banyak nak. Kapan lagi kamu bakal dimasakin sama calon mertuamu?” Ia menaik turunkan alisnya lalu ia tersenyum lembut ketika Changmin dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap piringnya sudah penuh dengan nasi goreng, 4 potong bakso, 2 potong ayam, masing-masing dada dan paha, ditambah dengan satu piring kecil salad buah, serta satu gelas besar jus jeruk dengan es batu. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan ibunya Yunho, dan setelah berdoa ia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan ceria. “Selamat makan!”

Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan pemuda itu, tak terkecuali sang “pacar” yang menggelengkan kepala sebelum ia melahap makanannya.

“Wah, bu, ini enak banget ayamnya!” Changmin berseru ketika ia sudah menelan suapan pertamanya. Yunho mengangguk setuju, agak terkejut karena ternyata ibunya bisa memasak seenak ini. Ibunya jarang memasak, kadang untuk makan bersama saja sulit. Memang juru masak di rumah itu professional dan masakannya sekelas dengan restoran bintang lima, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa masakan seorang ibu. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh mereka untuk tambah.

Setelah selesai makan, Yunho memotong puding buah untuk mereka berempat. Sambil memakan puding ternyata ibu mereka memutuskan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan soal hubungan mereka. Hampir Changmin tersedak ketika sang eomma menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ia takuti untuk saat ini.

“Changmin, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan Yunho kepada eomma, nak?” Nada pertanyaannya memang lembut dan tidak memaksa tetapi Changmin merasakan takut yang mencengkeram karena perkataan Yunho tiga hari lalu. Kalau mereka ketahuan, maka matilah Changmin.

Eommanya adalah orang yang paling penting untuknya di dunia ini. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain sang eomma. Memang ada saudara sepupunya, tapi ia tidak pernah dekat dengan kerabat-kerabatnya. Tangan Yunho meremas pahanya, seakan mengingatkan perjanjian soal hubungan mereka ini. Menghela napas panjang ia membuka mulutnya. Well, semoga alasannya ini bisa diterima oleh eomma.

“Uhm, jadi eomma, aku bukannya tidak ingin memberi tahu eomma soal ini...Tetapi,aku merasa bahwa belum saatnya saja. Kita baru berpacaran 3 hari eomma, dan aku belum yakin apakah Yunho-lah yang akan menerima tanganku di altar nanti. Lagipula, dia itu anak boss eomma. Kalau aku buka mulut soal hubunganku dengan Yunho, aku takut rekan kerja eomma akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku benci jika eomma harus diperlakukan macam-macam hanya karena aku pacaran dengan anak boss.” Changmin hanya memainkan tangan di pangkuannya, menghiraukan usaha Yunho untuk terlihat sebagai pacar perhatian.  

“Oh, Chwangdola, kamu tau bahwa eomma tidak pernah peduli dengan omongan orang! Dan tidak apa-apa mengenalkan pacarmu kepada eomma, itu bukan berarti kau harus langgeng sampai menikah. Eomma kan juga ingin tahu siapa yang akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati kutu buku tercinta eomma ini. Lagipula, bukankah jika calon besan eomma bos perusahaan maka tidak akan ada yang berani berkomentar?” Sang eomma terkekeh geli melihat Changmin yang sangat gugup menjawab pertanyaannya, mengira bahwa kegugupan itu karena kepolosan anaknya yang takut kalau hubungannya harus tahan sampai pernikahan nanti.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Changmin sibuk mengutuki dirinya yang dengan bodoh menyetujui perjanjian ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak emosi dan berpikir jernih waktu itu, pada saat ini mungkin ia tidak harus berbohong kepada eomma-nya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Atau paling tidak, ia bisa negosiasi dengan si brengsek di sampingnya ini, menuntut bahwa ibunya langsung naik jabatan dan menerima fasilitas yang nyaman. Entah itu rumah dinas kek, atau mobil dinas, yang penting ibunya tidak usah tinggal di dalam rumah kecil nan sumpek dan harus naik transportasi umum yang rawan kejahatan tiap hari.

 

“Lagipula Chwang, Yunho benar-benar serius pacaran denganmu sepertinya. Tadi malam saat kau tidur pulas, ia mengutarakan niat untuk bertunangan denganmu setelah kalian lulus. Jadi, kau sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir jika engkau takut hubunganmu tidak akan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.” Eomma-nya mengedipkan sebelah mata, sama sekali tidak menyadari kekagetan dan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam mata bambi anaknya.

Changmin hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempat, tangannya mengepal sedemikan rupa sehingga keduanya memutih dan kuku-kuku jarinya menancap di permukaan tangannya. Jung Yunho, si manusia tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri ini dengan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa menanyakan persetujuan dia! Hal besar seperti pertunangan tidak ada dalam perjanjian mereka kemarin, yang ada hanya Changmin berpura-pura jadi pacar si bajingan ini sampai tujuannya tercapai, dan mereka tidak akan melibatkan ibunya dalam hal apapun!

Tangan Yunho meremas pahanya lagi (ia bahkan lupa bahwa ada tangan Yunho disitu), hampir membuat ia meloncat kaget dari kursi yang ia duduki tetapi ia melempar senyuman gugup kepada ibunya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil pura-pura memasang wajah senang tapi cemas.

“Wah eomma, benarkah? Aduh, aku bahkan belum tahu soal itu. Bukannya aku tidak mau...Tetapi bukankah agak terlalu cepat? Kelulusan dan wisuda tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Dan kita baru pacaran selama tiga hari.” Tak lupa ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia merasa cemas atau tidak yakin. Kalau memang Yunho mau cara bermain yang seperti ini, yasudah! Akan Changmin ladeni dengan senang hati. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho ingin dirinya 100% mengikuti kemauan si brengsek itu tetapi dia tidak sudi tunduk kepada Yunho.

Memangnya Yunho itu siapa? Toh hanya anak bos eomma-nya. Dan sekarang sang boss yang sangat disegani Changmin dan eomma-nya sedang sibuk terkekeh-kekeh bersama eomma-nya. Mama sepertinya sangat senang dengan Changmin, kalau ia meminta untuk pindah rumah ke salah satu apartemen mewah milik Jung Enterprise mungkin juga akan langsung disetujui. Semua malah berpihak kepada Changmin, untuk saat ini. Jadi tidak mungkin Changmin hanya akan berdiam diri dan menyetujui rencana Yunho. Apalagi untuk sesuatu yang se-serius pertunangan.

Ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi tetapi sebuah remasan kencang dari Yunho menghentikan niatnya. Changmin menoleh untuk memberikan glare terbaiknya kepada “pacar”nya itu tetapi ternyata Yunho sudah duluan memasang wajah galaknya. Hampir saja Changmin melayangkan tamparan khas dirinya, kalau-kalau Yunho tidak memalingkan wajahnya duluan dan berdeham.

“Aku memang sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu kalian dulu...Rencana ini pure dari aku, belum aku ada omongan dengan Changminnie. Tadinya aku mau bilang ke Changmin soal rencana pertunangan ini nanti sore, tetapi aku keceplosan tadi malam. Habis, ada calon mertuaku, mulutku jadi gatal untuk memberitahukan niatku untuk mengikat Changmin dalam hubungan yang lebih serius.” Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum kepada Changmin, tangannya yang tadinya berada di paha namja manis itu pindah ke tangan kanan Changmin yang sedang sibuk mengepal erat.

“Tante, memang aku baru tiga hari pacaran dengan Changmin tetapi aku benar-benar serius dengannya. Dia itu seperti...seperti malaikat kiriman Tuhan yang menjadi pencerahan bagiku di saat-saat tergelapku. Jujur, aku dulu tidak peduli akan menikah dengan siapa jika memang itu syarat orangtuaku untuk mengangkatku sebagai CEO. Tetapi saat aku bertemu Changmin waktu itu, aku hanya bisa membayangkan diriku melangkah ke altar dengan dirinya, maka itu...Kumohon.” Ia mengangkat tangan Changmin dan mengecup singkat punggung tangannya. “Kita jalani saja dulu hubungan ini ya? Sebulan sebelum wisuda baru kau tentukan, apakah kau mau bertunangan denganku atau tidak. Bagaimana?”

Kemudian ia menatap Changmin dengan penuh ancaman selama tiga detik, meremas tangan yang berada di dalam genggamannya dengan tidak ber-keperikemanusiaan dan Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho sedang tidak main-main. Dengan berat hati ia mengangguk, sekuat tenaga menahan senyumnya agar tidak luntur dari bibir tipisnya. “Baiklah.”

 

Sekarang Changmin sadar, bahwa apapun atau siapapun yang berada di pihak Changmin, tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Yunho, karena eomma-nya sendiri sedang berkaca-kaca memandang si serigala berbulu domba ini, kemungkinan besar terharu dan sudah merasa sayang jika Changmin tidak setuju untuk bertunangan dengan Yunho.

Sialan. Yunho sekarang sudah memegang kelemahan Changmin tanpa perlu melaksanakan ancamannya tiga hari lalu, dan Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho akan bertingkah super baik di depan sang eomma mulai sekarang. Brengsek memang! Dengan kesal ia balas meremas tangan bantet si jerk sialan ini, melemparkan senyum yang menyatakan kalau ia, Shim Changmin, mahasiswa terpintar di universitas nomer satu Korea, tidak akan segampang itu menyerah kalah di bawah kaki Jung-fucking-Yunho.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : 
> 
> *pundung*
> 
> apa ini?:’) Maafkan jari2ku, mereka yang membuat endingnya jadi seperti itu:’) Yah, semoga kalian masih suka ya. Terus, kalo ga salah aku bilang kelulusannya tinggal sebulan ya di awal cerita? Nah sekarang kuubah soalnya kecepetan klo sebulan doang wkwkwk.  
> Maapkeun daku yang ngilang selama 6 bulan, tpi malah ngapdet cerita lainT^T entah kenapa klo untuk cerita ini lebih sering mampet idenya dibanding yang lain. Aku juga sempet lupa buat nulis ending untuk chapter ini karena aku sibuk sama fic aku yg lain, pdhl wktu itu bener2 udah 90% dan tinggal post doang.  
> Yah, berilah daku sekedar komen, krn aku agak ragu sama chapter ini. Makasih loh ya yg bener2 nungguin fic ini:’) Ku syg klian:* DOAKAN AJA GA SAMPE 6 BULAN LAGI YAW:3


	8. Kebiasaan Lama Jung Yunho

 

_**I Hate(Love) You** _   


_**Chapter 8 : Kebiasaan Lama Jung Yunho** _

_words : 3337_

 

* * *

Yunho akui, dia memang agak sedikit curang dengan memberitahu soal rencana pertunangan palsu antara dia dan Changmin, tetapi ini adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan. Dia memang sengaja tidak menyinggung soal ini pada saat mereka melakukan perjanjian 3 hari lalu, karena ia tahu Changmin akan menggunakan otaknya yang pintar itu untuk mencari celah dan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk keuntungannya.

Tadinya juga ia tidak mau memberitahu eommanya Changmin, tetapi kalau ia hanya memberitahu ibunya doang kan bisa curiga ayah dan ibunya. Kalau saja eommanya Changmin tidak tahu soal hubungan palsu mereka ini, semua akan lebih mudah bagi mereka berdua. Memang sialan pacarnya si Siwon. Untung pacar sahabatnya, kalau bukan sudah Yunho apa-apakan si gembul albino itu.

Menghela napas, ia menoleh ke namja bermata bambi yang sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan di depan ibu mereka berdua. Matanya yang biasanya agak sayu dan teduh itu sekarang seakan-akan sedang terbakar, begitu membara dengan emosi yang sedang dipendam oleh si nerd ini. Ia mendengus pelan. Kemarahan Changmin itu seperti kemarahan seekor anak kucing untuk Yunho.

Tak lama setelah makan ia dan ibunya pamit pulang, dengan begitu banyak pelukan hangat dari Nyonya Shim, tetapi deathglare yang begitu mematikan dari anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Memutar bola matanya ia memaksa si nerd itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, sejenak membenamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Changmin. Oho, Yunho menyeringai ketika tangan Changmin dengan sangat kaku balas memeluk dirinya. Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengecup singkat pipi berisi nerd manis ini, tertawa dalam hati ketika mata bambi itu melebar sesaat.

“Bye, sweetheart. Nanti aku kabari kalau sudah sampai—Eh iya, hapemu kan kena jambret. Aduh, aku lupa. Harusnya kemarin kita beli hape baru untukmu.” Yunho menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika ia ingat bahwa hape Changmin sudah hilang entah kemana. “Bagaimana sih Yunho, lalu kalau kau mau menghubungi Changmin nanti lewat mana?” Ibunya yang berada di sampingnya mencubit pelan pinggangnya, memelototi anaknya sendiri dengan tajam.

“Maaf, bu, aku lupa. Nanti saja pas pulang kita mampir sebentar untuk membeli hape buat Changmin. Sudah pukul 10.00 nih, nanti ibu telat menghadiri acara itu.” Yunho agak cemberut ketika ibunya memutar bola matanya. “Pasti kamu lupa karena kamu menunda-nunda terus ya kan? Kebiasaan. Yasudah, nanti kita mampir di toko pamanmu saja. Sampai nanti, Jihye, Changminnie. Ah, dan mama tahu, kamu pasti mau menolak dibelikan hape baru kan? Tidak, kami tidak terima penolakan. Anggap saja early birthday present.” Ibunya tersenyum jenaka ketika Changmin membuka mulut tetapi langsung menutupnya ketika sang ibu menolak penolakan darinya.

“Tapi ma....” Changmin dengan kikuk menggaruk kepalanya. Tsk, dasar nerd bergengsi tinggi! Susah amat menerima kebaikan orang lain. Atau mungkin dia tidak mau dibelikan hape karena ia takut akan dikendalikan oleh Yunho? Hm, bisa jadi. Ia terkekeh pelan, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut helai-helai rambut hitam legam Changmin.

“Sudahlah baby. Terima saja. Aku dan ibuku sudah agak telat sebenarnya, jadi kami permisi dulu. Dah, tante calon mertua! Nanti aku kabari ke tante saja ya. Baru tante kasih tau ke pacarku yang keras kepala ini.” Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Nyonya Shim, tak menghiraukan Changmin yang meremas tangan kirinya dengan keras. Sebodo amat, yang penting Yunho sudah memainkan perannya sebagai pacar perhatian dengan baik. Terserah Changmin mau merespon atau tidak.

Setelah melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya, Yunho segera tancap gas dari situ, karena ia yakin Changmin sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya kepada pacar palsunya ini. Mendengus pelan, Yunho memutar balik mobilnya.

“Changmin kelihatannya agak sedikit bete tadi Yun.” Sang ibu langsung angkat bicara ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Shim. Benar-benar, ibunya ini peka sekali kalau menyangkut calon-menantu-palsunya itu. Coba Yunho, ia masuk rumah sakit saja ibunya baru tahu 3 jam kemudian! Dasar.

“Yah, ia memang tidak suka dibelikan sesuatu oleh orang lain bu. Orangnya tidak suka merasa berutang budi. Tetapi kan tidak salah kalau aku mau memanjakan pacarku.” Yunho dengan cepat mengatakan setengah kejujuran dan setengah kebohongan.“Dasar anak baik. Baru kali ini pacarmu tidak mau dibelikan sesuatu olehmu. Biasanya juga mereka yang minta duluan. Memang beda si Changmin itu.” Ibunya berkata dengan lembut, sebuah senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya ketika ia menyebutkan nama Changmin.

Yunho seketika merasa bersalah, mengingat bahwa Changmin bukanlah pacar aslinya, hanya seseorang yang mau mengikuti sandiwara ini karena Yunho mengancam akan melibatkan eomma tercintanya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Nyonya Shim, perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di dalam hatinya. Calon mertua palsunya itu begitu baik, lembut, dan perhatian. Alangkah kejam dirinya ketika ia mengancam akan menyebarkan gossip yang tidak-tidak mengenai wanita paruh baya itu. Bahkan ia pun dapat melihat jelas bahwa eommanya Changmin benar-benar menyukai dirinya, walaupun pasti ia sudah pernah mendengar rumor tentang anak lelaki penerus perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Tetapi tidak, ia harus bertahan. Setelah semua ini selesai ia akan memberikan balasan yang layak untuk kebaikan hati Nyonya Shim. Mulai sekarang ia janji tidak akan menggoda nerd manis itu secara berlebihan. Ia tidak mau menambah rasa bersalah yang tumbuh di hatinya ini. Jika ia menggoda si nerd itu dengan ancaman seperti ingin mencium, atau melakukan hal yang tidak sopan seperti di apartemennya waktu itu, ia yakin wajah Nyonya Shim akan muncul di benaknya dan ia yakin 100% bahwa ia akan merasa tidak enak, seakan-akan Nyonya Shim juga berada disitu bersamanya.

Hey, dia memang brengsek, playboy, bajingan, dan apalah yang sering Changmin ucapkan kepadanya. Tetapi setidaknya ia masih hormat kepada orangtua pacar palsunya itu, dan dia tidak heartless, okay? Menghela napas pelan, ia menoleh kepada ibunya, yang ternyata sudah tertidur lelap. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_Kok_ _seperti Changmin sih._

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika wajah Changmin sedang tertidur dengan muncul di benaknya. Sial, ia memang harus sedikit menjauhkan diri dari si nerd itu. Tiga hari berturut-turut bersamanya membuat Yunho agak sedikit bingung! Ia bahkan tadi mengutarakan isi pikirannya ketika Changmin sibuk menunduk menghindari abs Yunho yang berada di depannya. Benar-benar, sepertinya ia harus mengunjungi bar malam ini. Secara diam-diam tentunya, karena bisa-bisa ia dipenggal kalau ibunya tahu ia kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya itu.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, menatap jalan di depannya sambil mengusir bayangan tentang Changmin yang tidur memeluk dirinya. Mungkin Changmin menyangka bahwa Yunho itu guling, jadi ketika ia naik ke kasur dan berbaring di samping nerd itu, tangan ramping nan panjang itu dengan segera melingkar di perutnya. Changmin bahkan sempet ngusel-ngusel di dadanya! Coba bayangkan, bagaimana Yunho bisa tahan dengan hal yang seperti itu?!

Masih untung ia ingat bahwa Changmin itu membenci dirinya, jadi ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengecup hidung Changmin. Atau bahkan, mencium bibir tipis merona milik si nerd galak itu. Hey, ia memang tidak menyukai Changmin, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyanggah hasratnya yang tertarik secara seksual kepada Changmin.

Atau mungkin memang dia sudah mempunyai rasa kepada Changmin...?

ARGH! Sialan. Ia harus secepatnya pergi ke bar itu. Masa ia menjadi gay hanya dengan tiga hari menghabiskan waktu dengan si bambi galak itu? Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya bermain-main dengan wanita dan ketika ia bermain dengan seorang lelaki selama tiga hari, hanya tiga hari, tiba-tiba ia melanggar peraturan nomor satunya selama ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia hanya merasa bingung sekarang. Ya, setelah pergi ke bar nanti malam pasti semuanya akan normal lagi.

-

Changmin hampir saja menubruk sahabatnya ketika Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya sore itu. Tetapi ia ingat pengkhianatan kecil-kecilan sang sahabat dan ia akhirnya menggeplak pelan kepala si jenius itu. “Mana dompetku?” Dengan sewot ia menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.  “Bagaimana pengalaman singkatmu bersama si manusia mesum itu?” Bukannya malah menyerahkan dompetnya, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum geli. Hih, benar-benar manusia gembul ini.

“Asal kamu tahu ya, gara-gara kamu aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri! Aku sampai nyasar, kena jambret, dan diselamatkan oleh si brengsek itu. Sekarang aku punya utang kepadanya. Sialan kau, Kyu.” Changmin sibuk ngedumel pelan, takut  kalau-kalau eomma mendengar ucapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali, malah terlihat semakin geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. “Siapa suruh kamu ini buta arah dan suka tidur. Kalau kamu tahu jalan juga kamu kan bisa pulang sendiri. Naik taksi juga bisa. Bayarnya ya di rumah. Dasar bodoh.”

Wah, dasar gembul menyebalkan! Yang bikin ia tambah sebal adalah fakta bahwa perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Sial, Changmin boleh saja mengantongi gelar mahasiswa terpintar di kampus tetapi ia tahu bahwa kepintarannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding temannya yang satu ini. Kyuhyun hanya malas saja berusaha mencapai macam-macam penghargaan di kampus, kalau tidak juga Changmin sudah kalah dari dulu. Pouting, ia berbalik badan dan naik ke kamarnya, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengikuti dirinya.

“Jadi, bagaimana Chwang? Dia tidak menodaimu kan?” Nada suara Kyuhyun berubah agak lebih serius, dan Changmin mendengus. “Tidak, walau dia sering bercanda tentang hal-hal berbau seperti itu. Heran, kenapa yang ada di otaknya selalu tentang hal begitu sih? Well, mungkin tidak benar-benar selalu tetapi aku yakin dia lebih banyak memikirkan tentang seks daripada tentang perusahaannya.” Changmin memutar bola matanya.

Ia menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur empuknya, tetapi berjengit ketika mencium aroma parfum Yunho di seprainya. Ck, bahkan ketika orangnya sudah tidak ada pun dia masih bisa membuat Changmin sebal!

“Kalau ia lebih banyak memikirkan tentang seks dia akan menerima hubungan pertunangan dengan Chaeyoung. Untuk apa dia ribet-ribet berpura-pura pacaran denganmu kalau ia tidak peduli akan perusahaannya? Kau tahu sendiri Chaeyoung itu orang yang seperti apa kan? Bagaimana nasib perusahaan orangtuanya yang dibangun dari nol itu jika ia punya istri kayak Chaeyoung? Bisa stroke usia dini dia nanti.” Memang, Kyuhyun setengah bercanda mengatakan hal itu tetapi Changmin tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang menasehati dirinya.

Ding dong, 2 poin untuk Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya ini memang menyebalkan. Changmin mendelik sebelum ia melemparkan bantal ke wajah sahabat tercintanya ini, terkekeh pelan ketika Kyuhyun tidak cukup gesit menghindari bantal tersebut. “Dikasih tau malah ngelempar bantal. Awas kau ya, kalau nanti merasa bahwa ucapanku benar.” Kyuhyun cemberut kesal saat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Gak akan, Kyu. Gak akan. Lagipula kau berbicara seakan-akan aku yang akan mendampingi dirinya memimpin Jung Enterprise. Hah, yang benar aja. Dia udah ngomong kalau ia mau bertunangan sebelum kita wisuda. Agak gila emang dasar. Tau ah, kalau memang kamu mendukung dia yasudah sana.” Changmin mendengus dan membalikkan badannya sehingga ia sekarang memunggungi Kyuhyun, tidak menghiraukan tusukan-tusukan kecil di pinggangnya.

“Ngambek nih?” Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah mencolek-colek pinggang sahabatnya. Coba saja satu kampus tahu bahwa mahasiswa terpintar kesayangan mereka ini adalah manusia dengan gengsi setinggi langit dan masih sangat childish. Gemas rasanya kalau Changmin sudah mulai keras kepala seperti ini. Apa yang ia katakan kan hanya pemikiran logis. Changmin itu saat merasa kesal terhadap seseorang akan membutakan dirinya kepada sifat-sifat baik orang itu. Dengan Yunho pun sekarang tidak ada bedanya.

Oke, Kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai si pervert Jung Yunho tetapi ia tahu pasti bahwa Yunho sangat mendedikasikan dirinya untuk perusahaan orangtuanya. Siwon sering bercerita tentang hal itu kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Changmin tau bahwa Yunho sedang berjuang, dan sebagai pacarnya (walaupun palsu), otomatis Changmin harus ikut berjuang dengan Yunho. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ketika Changmin mengiyakan perjanjian ini maka Yunho sudah memiliki kuasa atas Changmin.

Kyuhyun tau sahabatnya ini tidak suka merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bebas, tetapi dalam hal ini tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali Changmin yang menyetujui perjanjian laknat itu tiga hari lalu. Memang ia tidak setuju akan tindakan Changmin, namun semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang Changmin harus sadar akan konsekuensinya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik hati, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menyadarkan Changmin.

“...Dompetku mana?”

Kyuhyun mendengus geli, dan ia menyerah menahan tawanya ketika Changmin mengintip dari balik bahunya, jelas terlihat kesal karena ia masih butuh berbicara dengan sahabatnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang sudah agak lusuh, nyengir ketika sahabatnya menyambarnya secepat kilat. “Main game yuk?” Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencolek pinggang Changmin, berusaha menampilkan puppy eyes terbaiknya, yang biasa ia gunakan kepada Siwon ketika ia ingin membeli game baru.

Changmin memutar matanya tetapi ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menonjok lengan sahabatnya dengan kekuatan penuh dan duduk di lantai, tepat di hadapan TVnya. “Kau yang atur semuanya. Cepat! Aku mau main Mario Bros.” Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memutar mata, walaupun ia mengambil konsol game dan kasetnya dari dalam lemari kecil di pojok ruangan.

-

Yunho bangun dengan sakit kepala yang berdentum-dentum dengan hebat. Ugh, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia minum sebanyak itu tadi malam. Sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan hangover yang cukup parah, ditambah ia harus bertemu dengan Changmin nanti sore, menemaninya membeli jas dan kemeja untuk wisuda mereka nanti. Ia bergerak untuk duduk tetapi sebuah lengan menghalangi niatnya.

Oh...Yunho lupa bahwa semalam ia membawa seseorang ke apartmennya.

Matanya menelusuri legan lentik itu ke sebuah bahu putih yang mulus, leher jenjang yang berhiaskan bekas-bekas kemerahan, tidak lain tidak bukan hasil perbuatan mereka tadi malam. Yunho mengerang ketika kepalanya berdenyut lagi, ditambah dengan perasaan mual yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa mempedulikan wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya ia melempar lengan itu dengan kasar, bergegas melangkah ke kamar mandinya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet.

Ck, ingatkan Yunho untuk tidak meminum 15 gelas vodka murni di masa depan nanti. Dan ingatkan dia juga untuk meminta Siwon menemaninya jika ia akan ke bar lagi. Setidaknya jika Siwon bersama dengan dia maka lelaki kelewat suci itu akan melarang Yunho untuk meminum begitu banyak alkohol. Dan tidak ragu lagi dia akan menghentikan Yunho membawa seorang wanita ke apartmennya, sebuah tindakan bodoh mengingat statusnya yang sudah tidak “single” lagi sekarang.

Bagaimana jika para pegawai melaporkan hal ini kepada ibunya? Yunho bisa benar-benar dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Tetapi ketika ia mengingat alasannya pergi ke bar tadi malam, yah, konsekuensinya memang setimpal. Ia bisa meledak jika terlalu lama menekan hasratnya ini, karena sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sesuka hatinya. Sekarang dengan hasratnya yang sudah terpuaskan, Yunho tidak perlu khawatir bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya kepada si nerd galak, sang pacar palsunya.

Yunho mengernyit jijk saat ia merasakan bahwa ia akan muntah lagi, dalam hati bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah minum sebanyak tadi malam. Selama ini ia memang suka mengunjungi bar dan minum-minum, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasakan hangover yang sebegini parahnya. Ia mendengar suara dari luar, dan ia yakin bahwa wanita itu sudah bangun.

Setelah berkumur-kumur singkat dan menekan tombol flush toiletnya, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menghadapi wanita yang ia tiduri semalam. Semoga saja wanita ini bukanlah seseorang yang suka kegeeran dan mengharapkan hubungan lebih lanjut dengan dirinya. Ia paling benci dengan yang tipe seperti itu.

“Hei.” Yunho menyapa wanita muda itu dengan pelan. Sang wanita segera menatap dirinya dengan tatapan berharap, membuat Yunho mengerang dalam hati. Ayolah, ia sedang malas menghadapi yang seperti ini. Sekarang bahkan belum jam setengah tujuh! Biasanya saja Yunho bangun pukul 07.00, dan sekarang ia harus mengurusi wanita ini di waktu yang harusnya bisa ia pakai untuk tidur. Well, memang salahnya sendiri sih karena ia pergi ke bar tadi malam tetapi kan ini untuk kebaikan bersama!

“Akan aku pesankan taksi untuk kau pulang. Tidak ada makanan untuk sarapanmu tapi akan aku beri uang untuk itu. Dan, oh, _jangan_ beritahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini. Jika kau membuka mulut, maka aku tak segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu dan seluruh keluargamu. Mengerti?” Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin di telinganya sendiri tetapi Yunho tidak peduli. Jika ia menunjukkan sedikit saja kebaikan lebih dari sekedar sopan santun maka yang ada dia sendiri yang akan kerepotan nantinya. Wanita di hadapannya memucat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tetapi setidaknya ia mengangguk ketakutan.

Menghela napas, Yunho pergi keluar kamar setelah memakai kembali celananya. Ia malas berada di dalam satu kamar dengan wanita tersebut karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika wanita itu menangis. Lagipula, ia ingin memberikan sedikit privasi supaya wanita itu bisa memakai kembali bajunya. Meskipun semalam ia sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan wanita itu, bukan berarti Yunho senang mengintip ketika orang sedang berganti baju.

Ah, untunglah hapenya ada di dalam kantong celana ini. Dengan cepat Yunho memesankan taksi untuk wanita itu, merasa jengah jika dia ada disini untuk lebih lama lagi. Selesai dengan urusan itu, ia merogoh ke dalam kantong belakangnya, lega ketika ia menemukan dompetnya. Baguslah, jadi ia tidak usah masuk ke kamarnya untuk saat ini. Yunho mengambil beberapa lembar seratus won dari dalam dompetnya, meletekkannya di atas meja kaca di depannya.

Suara khas notifikasi pesan masuk menyita perhatiannya. Alisnya dengan cepat terangkat ketika ia melihat nama pengirim pesan singkat tersebut.

****

**_Nerd_ **

_Mengapa aku menerima telpon dari penjaga apartment-mu yang mengatakan bahwa kau membawa pulang seorang wanita?_

  


Yunho hanya bisa melongo ketika membaca pesan dari Changmin.  


Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa para pegawainya tahu nomor baru Changmin, bahkan melakukan tindakan yang jelas-jelas bukan perintah darinya? Siapa yang cukup berani untuk menelpon Changmin dan memberitahu soal hal ini kepadanya? Dan yang paling penting, dari mana ia tahu nomor Changmin? Apakah ini tindakan ancaman untuk mereka—

Ah benar, ini pasti perbuatan ibunya. Sang ibu sudah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan khilaf lagi dan melakukan kebiasaan lamanya. Hanya ibunya yang mempunyai nomor Changmin yang baru, karena kemarin ia pergi membeli hape baru untuk Changmin bersama ibunya. Dengan seketika Yunho menghela napas lega. Heh, bisa gawat jika prasangkanya yang semula itu benar.

Sekarang ketika ia tahu bahwa ini adalah perbuatan seorang calon mertua yang menginginkan calon menantunya mengetahui hal-hal yang terjadi di apartment sang anak, Yunho memikirkan balasan yang tepat.

**_Me_ **   


_Kenapa? Cemburu?_   


  


Yunho bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi namja bermata bambi itu ketika ia melihat sms dari Yunho. Sayang ia tidak sedang bersama Changmin sekarang jadi ia tidak bisa menyaksikan ekspresi kesal nan bete khas seorang Shim Changmin. Kurang dari 5 menit, hapenya sudah berbunyi lagi.

**_Nerd_ **   


_Ew._   


  


Tuh kan. Yunho nyengir lebar melihat jawaban singkat, padat, jelas dari namja tinggi itu.

**_Me_ **

_Haha;) Aku yakin telpon tadi adalah akibat perbuatan ibuku._

  


**_Nerd_ **   


_Maksudnya?_   


  


**_Me_ **   


_Mamamu tercinta itu sengaja memberikan kontakmu kepada penjaga di bawah untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku khilaf dan kembali kepada kebiasaan lamaku. Jika memang aku mengkhianatimu kau akan segera bisa tahu. Itu tujuan ibuku._   


  


**_Nerd_ **   


_Oh._   


  


**_Me_ **   


_Jawabanmu singkat-singkat sekali nerd. Apakah kau sedang menahan amarah karena aku meniduri orang lain saat sedang berstatus sebagai pacarmu?_   


  


**_Nerd_ **   


_You wish. Aku tidak peduli tentang perbuatanmu, manusia pervert. Tetapi jangan sampai kau terlihat orang lain ketika melakukan hal-hal yang bisa dikecam oleh publik. Kau tidak mau sandiwara ini terbongkar kan?_   


  


**_Me_ **   


_Heh, aku sudah tahu itu, princess. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?_   


  


**_Nerd_ **   


_Setidaknya kau cukup bodoh untuk membawa seorang wanita pulang ke apartemenmu._   _Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatmu?_  


  


**_Me_ **   


_Oho, apakah aku mencium bau-bau khawatir disini?_   


  


**_Nerd_ **   


_Terserah deh. Aku tak peduli._   


  


**_Me_ **   


_Tenang saja, tadi malam aku pergi ke bar yang bersifat privat. Dan aku pergi bersama wanita itu lewat pintu belakang, jadi kemungkinan terlihatnya kecil sekali._   


**_Me_ **   


_Jangan lupa dengan date kita nanti sore ya, baby <3_   


  


**_Nerd_ **   


_Menjijikkan._   


**_Me_ **   


_Love you too, princess:*_   


  


  


Sesuai ekspektasi, Changmin memilih untuk tidak membalas pesannya yang terakhir tadi. Yunho mendengus geli membayangkan bagaimana keruhnya wajah si nerd galak yang manis itu. Saking sibuknya ia membayangkan mata bambi itu yang akan bersinar penuh kekesalan, hidung yang mengernyit seakan-akan Yunho adalah sampah paling menjijikkan di dunia serta bibir tipis yang sudut-sudutnya akan tertarik ke bawah, ia hampir saja melonjak kaget ketika suara halus seorang wanita memanggil namanya.  


Setelah mengusir wanita muda itu dari apartemennya, Yunho bergegas mencari pil pereda sakit kepala karena lama kelamaan ia tak tahan dengan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut hebat. Ugh, apasih hal-hal yang harus dilakukan ketika seseorang mengalami hangover berat? Selama ini ia hanya banyak-banyak minum air putih setelah malam menyenangkan itu berlalu. Tidak pernah ia mengalami yang seberat ini. Menggerutu pelan, ia menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya di sofa empuk kepunyaannya.

Masih banyak waktu sampai jam pertemuan dengan Changmin nanti. Yunho bisa tidur sekitar 7 sampai 8 jam lagi sebelum ia harus berangkat untuk menjemput Changmin. Masa bodoh dengan sarapan atau makan siang, ia lebih butuh tidur untuk meredakan sakit kepala dan hangovernya ini. Setelah meneguk pil kecil itu serta setengah gelas air putih, Yunho bangkit untuk tidur di kamar tamu karena kamar tidurnya sendiri bisa dibilang sedang tidak layak pakai setelah kejadian tadi malam. Ia malas jika ia harus mengganti seprai terlebih dahulu.

Semoga saja hangovernya berkurang ketika ia bangun nanti. Omelan Changmin dijamin bisa menambah sakit kepala Yunho jadi ia benar-benar ogah jika ia harus menghadapi Changmin dengan kondisi yang begini. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur, ia memeluk guling kesayangannya dan menutup mata, 5 menit kemudian sudah memasuki dunia mimpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : hehehehehehe:3 Anggap aja ini permintaan maafku yang sudah sekian lama menelantarkan ff ini. semoga kalian suka loh ya. terus, AKHIRNYA ADA KEMAJUAN PLOT YAAWLA:")) setelah kubaca, kukaji, dan kutinjau ulang(?) trnyt chapter2 sblmnya sangatlah slowburn. hikseu. Maafkan daku. Yunho memang lagi bandel di chapter ini, dan sengaja kubuat gitu *ketawa jahat* *ditimpuk Changmin* karena menurutku kalo dia cuman ngomong soal kebandelannya dia tanpa melakukan agak kurang njos/? gtu. Yaudah, berilah author-mu ini sedikit cinta dan kasih sayang. Sampai nanti ya~


	9. Kenyataan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenyataan pedas yang harus dihadapi kadang terasa pahit untuk kita.

 

**_I Hate Love You_ **

_words : 3915  
_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar 20 menit tetapi si brengsek mesum itu belum datang juga. Padahal tadi pagi Yunho sendiri yang mengingatkan Changmin akan rencana mereka sore ini. Pake segala bilang kalau mereka  bakal nge-date pula! Huh, kalau bukan karena mama yang menyuruh Yunho mengantar Changmin untuk membeli jas dan segala macam tetek bengeknya juga ia malas pergi bersama Yunho.

Dijamin sih, si musang itu pasti sekarang sedang mengalami hangover berat, kalau ia semalam pergi ke bar dan pulangnya sampai membawa wanita segala. Dasar lelaki bodoh. Coba di sekitar bar yang ia datangi tadi malam ada semacam orang iseng yang ngefoto Yunho dengan wanita itu lalu dipost di internet? Bisa hancur rencana  yang sudah ia susun capek-capek dan pastinya, kerelaan Changmin untuk ikut main di sandiwara ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

Ia sekali lagi melihat jam tangannya. Ck, Yunho nyebelin emang. Lihat saja, lewat dari 30 menit Changmin akan mengirim pesan bahwa ia tidak jadi pergi dengan Yunho, Lebih baik ia pergi sendiri daripada ia harus menunggu jemputan begini. Memangnya Changmin itu ceweknya Yunho? Oke, oke, memang ia pacar palsunya tetapi kan tetap saja! Cemberut, Changmin meng-unlock hape barunya.

Bukan main memang ya keluarga Jung itu. Enggak tanggung-tanggung, dia langsung dibelikan Samsung Galaxy S8! Keluaran paling baru, warnanya juga warna kesukaan Changmin, hitam. Atau bahasa kerennya, matte black. Kemarin saat hapenya baru sampai (barangnya dikirim langsung ke rumahnya, atas perintah Nyonya Jung, kata si kurir) Changmin sampai  harus menelpon Kyuhyun dulu untuk belajar cara pakainya. Maklumlah, dia selama ini kan pakai blackberry Gemini keluaran pertama. Jadi agak sedikit kaku kalau disuruh pakai hape semacam android ini.

Layaknya hape baru, masih kosong dan belum terisi apa-apa, hanya saja di dalam kontaknya sudah tercantum nomor Yunho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, ibunya Yunho, eomma, bahkan sampai ayahnya Yunho juga ada disitu. Memang di gallerinya ada satu foto selfie manusia menyebalkan itu yang sedang berpose sok ganteng, tetapi sudah Changmin hapus jadi yah, sekarang sudah kosong lagi.

Dengan iseng ia membuka-buka music playernya dan—loh, ternyata sudah ada banyak lagu di-download disini. Semuanya album band kesukaan Changmin, mulai dari Coldplay sampai DBSK. Tau darimana si Yunho tentang lagu-lagu favorit Changmin? Ah sudahlah. Sekarang kan dia jadi punya sedikit kerjaan selama harus menunggu si mesum itu. Lagipula Yunho kemana sih?! Sudah 28 menit nih Changmin nungguin dia. Huh, calon CEO yang tidak tepat waktu seperti dia akan menghasilkan pegawai-pegawai yang tidak tepat waktu juga. Wong bosnya suka telat gitu kok.

 

 

 

 

“Hai nerd, udah lama nunggu ya?”

 

 

 

 

Changmin hampir saja menjatuhkan hapenya ketika suara baritone itu datang dari samping kirinya. Dengan cepat ia menengok untuk memelototi manusia ngaret ini, tambah lagi Yunho hanya tersenyum sok polos kepadanya. Ugh, ia merasa makin pengen menabok pacar palsunya itu. “Enggak, aku baru aja selesai nonton serial drama Emergency Couple, jadi kau gak lama-lama banget kok.” Changmin berkata dengan sarkasme level tinggi. Yunho hanya membalas dengan dengusan geli yang makin membuat Changmin kesal.

“Ayo, nanti kita kemalaman pulangnya. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 nih.” Changmin mendelik sebal mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dia juga tau kali, kalau sekarang itu sudah setengah 6. Kan yang menunggu selama 30 menit itu dia, bukan Yunho. Terus dia bilang takut kemalaman? Hah, siapa suruh ngaret banget datangnya!

“Iya, iya, kau gak usah ngomong juga aku udah bisa baca pikiranmu Shim Changmin. Maaf aku terlambat selama 30 menit. Tadi aku ketiduran. Kepalaku sakit gara-gara semalam. Dan ya, memang salahku sendiri karena aku pergi ke bar dan minum-minum lagi. Jadi simpan saja kata-kata teguranmu itu nerd. Aku tak mau omelanmu menambah sakit kepalaku. Tolong dikurangi sedikit kebawelanmu sore ini.” Yunho berjalan duluan kearah mobilnya yang diparkir tepat di depan pagar rumah Changmin.

“Lagipula kau kan sudah punya hape. Bisa saja kau mengirim sms kepadaku atau bahkan menelponku supaya aku bisa datang lebih cepat. Cobalah pakai sedikit kepintaranmu itu nerd.” Sialan. Sudah datangnya telat banget, dateng-dateng ngagetin orang, malah dia yang ngomel! Katanya kepalanya sakit, tetapi dia masih bisa ngoceh sebanyak itu. Changmin jadi ragu akan sakit kepala yang katanya sedang diderita Yunho. Lagipula sudah dari pagi ia beristirahat, masa iya sampai sekarang ia masih hangover? Minum apaan si brengsek ini tadi malam sampai efeknya gak hilang-hilang sampai sekarang?

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Yunho (sungguh, Changmin bisa buka sendiri pintunya), langsung memakai seatbelt dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke jok mobil. Ia bertekad kalau ia tidak akan tidur sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka nanti, karena ia sadar bahwa hampir separuh peristiwa tak menguntungkan yang terjadi kepada dirinya itu dikarenakan ia suka tertidur di dalam mobil pervert Jung ini.

Changmin juga malas meladeni orang yang sedang setengah hangover begini. Yunho yang sadar sepenuhnya saja sudah mesum bukan main, apalagi Yunho yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol? Bisa gawat beneran buat Changmin nantinya. Jadi lebih baik ia terjaga sampai mereka berada di tukang jahit langganan keluarga Jung itu.

Changmin melempar pandangannya ke luar kaca jendela mobil. Wah, langitnya mendung sekali...Nanti malam pasti hujan deras. Duh, Changmin tidak bawa payung pula. Semoga si mesum ini bawa payung yang cukup lebar untuk mereka berdua. Ia sedikit menggigil ketika hembusan udara dingin dari AC mobil menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai sehelai kaus. Memang sih, kaus yang ia pakai saat ini adalah kaus lengan panjang, tetapi kausnya tidak termasuk tebal juga. Celananya juga hanya selutut. Bisa dibilang, Changmin salah perhitungan ketika ia memilih baju tadi.

“Kau kedinginan ya?” Suara baritone itu lagi-lagi menyapa telinganya. Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris macam itu. “Please deh ya, Min, punya mulut kan? Dari tadi aku ngomong gak disahutin.” Changmin mengangkat alis mendengar nada suara Yunho yang sangat sinis, tambah lagi nama panggilan yang sedikit tidak biasa itu. “Min?” Changmin mengulangi nama panggilan itu dengan nada mencemooh. Seenaknya saja manusia ini menyingkat-nyingkat namanya seperti itu.

“Changmin itu kepanjangan. Kalau kupanggil Changminnie lebih panjang lagi. Disingkat Minnie, nanti kayak Minnie Mouse. Kupanggil Chwang, nanti kamu protes karena itu adalah nama panggilan orang-orang terdekatmu. Apalagi Chwangminnie. Itu nama panggilan dari Ibumu kan? Jadi ya kupanggil Min aja. Singkat, padat, jelas. Tidak terlalu intim, tetapi tidak terlalu formal juga. Memangnya kau mau kupanggil nerd terus setiap saat?” Yah, perkataan Yunho ada benarnya juga sih. Changmin juga ogah dipanggil nerd terus menerus.

“Terserah kau saja.” Yunho menoleh ketika Changmin akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Yunho dengan 3 buah kata. Dari tadi ia hanya dihadiahi anggukan, gelengan, bahu yang naik turun, dan _hm_ dengan bermacam-macam intonasi yang berbeda. Memang ia meminta Changmin untuk tidak cerewet tetapi yang seperti ini sih agak keterlaluan juga. Yunho merasa seperti ngomong sendiri tahu. Smirking, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Changmin.

“Akhirnya kau ngomong juga. Kenapa kau diam sekali? Oke, memang aku tadi meminta kau untuk tidak terlalu bawel tapi gak seperti ini juga kali. Aku berasa ngobrol sama patung.” Yunho berkata dengan santai. “Aku tidak mau menambah sakit kepalamu karena ocehanmu sendiri yang tiada habisnya itu, jadi aku diam saja.” Changmin membalas dengan sama santainya, tetapi Yunho masih bisa mendengar nada sewot khas seorang Shim Changmin. “Awww, apa kau khawatir kepadaku, Min-ah? Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak sakit kepala kok sejak engkau menuruti perintahku dengan baik untuk tidak cerewet. Kau patuh sekali hari ini. Good boy.”

Dan Yunho menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika deathglare yang lagi-lagi khas seorang Shim Changmin ditujukan kepadanya. Benar-benar, jika seandainya deathglare itu bisa membunuh orang, mungkin saat ini Yunho sudah tercincang habis tak tersisa. Bukannya merasa takut, Yunho malah merasa semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda namja manis di sampingnya ini.

“Apakah kau sepatuh ini dalam urusan ranjang? Hm, berarti kau ini seorang submissive ya. Aku jadi penasaran...” Yunho menoleh tepat pada saat wajah Changmin berubah merah akibat perkataannya yang agak sedikit nyeleneh. Otomatis ia langsung mendengus geli ketika rona merah yang menghiasi wajah nerd ini menyebar sampai ke leher dan telinganya. “Isi otakmu memang tak pernah jauh dari hal seperti itu.” Usaha Changmin untuk terlihat cuek agak sedikit gagal karena wajahnya yang sedang blushing berat. “Aww, kau memang sangat mengerti aku.” Yunho menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya sambil fokus kembali ke jalanan.

Hening menyelimuti mobil itu, hanya terdengar lagu yang mengalun pelan dari stasiun radio yang dipilih Yunho. Changmin tahu betul lagu ini. Lagunya Martin Garix dan Dua Lipa itu memang merupakan salah satu lagu favorit Changmin akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa sadar kepalanya ikut naik turun ketika bagian chorusnya datang. Dan ia pun tidak sadar, bahwa ada sepasang mata musang yang sesekali menoleh kepadanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir tebal itu.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang kecil itu, yang dari kemarin mengganggu pikirannya, yang ia yakini dengan sangat bahwa sesuatu itu akan hilang jika ia melakukan kebiasaan lamanya, masih ada dan semakin lama semakin membesar sedikit demi sedikit tiap kali ia berada di dekat si nerd jangkung ini. Dan parahnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menjauhi Changmin sepenuhnya karena rencananya yang belum berhasil itu. Konsekuensi rencana ini ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang Yunho kira semula.

Setelah mereka sampai di tukang jahit, Changmin bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil yang suasananya awkward itu. Huh, serba salah juga dia kalau seperti ini. Dia tidur, nanti dia diganggu terus sama Yunho. Dia tidak tidur, dia harus tahan dengan kondisi suasana yang agak tidak nyaman selama perjalanan. Serius, entah Yunho sedang memikirkan apa tapi Changmin mulai sadar ketika mereka sudah setengah perjalanan tadi, bahwa si calon pewaris Jung Enterprise itu suka sekali menoleh ke arah Changmin.

Hal ini menyebabkan Changmin merasa canggung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi karena ia tahu jika ia menanyakan mengapa Yunho sering menengok ke arahnya maka suasana akan menjadi lebih awkward lagi. Oke, mungkin saja Yunho sedang ngeliatin spion samping kan? Walaupun agak sedikit keseringan dan arah pandangannya itu ke Changmin tapi...yah, mungkin saja kan? Menghela napas, Changmin menunggu Yunho untuk mematikan mesin dan mengunci mobilnya, lalu mengekor di belakang Yunho ketika memasuki butik yang lumayan besar ini.

Dari eksterior dan interior bangunannya, Changmin sudah tahu bahwa sang tukang jahit yang memiliki butik ini adalah orang yang sangat ahli dalam bidangnya, sehingga ia dapat mempunyai butik yang semegah ini. Sudah pasti pula bahwa harga jas dan segala macamnya disini akan melebihi gaji eommanya dalam sebulan. Heh, dasar orang-orang kaya  kurang kerjaan. Pakai baju saja harganya harus diatas jutaan. Nih, kaus dan celana Changmin ditambah saja tidak lebih dari 10.000 won kok.

“Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah datang ke butik elit seperti ini tetapi tolong jaga ekspresimu. Kau terlihat sangat bodoh dan norak.” Lagi-lagi, suara Yunho menyela pikiran Changmin yang sedang sibuk ngejduge gaya hidup para orang-orang kaya ini. “Maaf, aku hanya sibuk berpikir mengapa orang sepertimu bisa menyembunyikan segala macam kebodohan itu dibalik jas-jas mahal ini.” Sebuah senyum manis muncul di bibirnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia menghilangkannya dan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Geraman singkat dari Yunho menyatakan bahwa ia berhasil melaksanakan usahanya untuk merendahkan Yunho.

“Baiklah, tunggu pembalasanku, Min-ah.” Yunho menyeringai kecil sebelum ia meraih tangan ramping milik si nerd, memberikan kecupan di punggung tangannya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari panjang nan indah itu. Ia dari tadi menyadari bahwa sang pemilik butik sedang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam butik, dan karena Jaekyung noona adalah teman baik ibunya, maka ia harus menambahkan sedikit romantisme dalam kegiatannya mengganggu Changmin. Sekarang saja lelaki tinggi ini sedang mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, tetapi setidaknya mengerti bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Dengan langkah bergegas ia membuka pintu butik sambil menarik tangan Changmin.

“Selamat datang, Yunho. Ibumu tadi sudah menelepon. Dan, ah, apakah ini pacar barumu? Yang katanya berhasil meluluhkan hatimu yang berupa batu es itu?” Sahabat baik Ibunya ini menyambut mereka dengan ramah, walau Yunho dapat merasakan tatapan menyelidik yang sedang ia tujukan kepada nerd di sampingnya. “Halo, Jaekyung noona. Lama tak bertemu.” Yunho berkata dengan sopan. Dia memang agak tidak suka dengan wanita ini, yang sebaya dengan ibunya tetapi masih sangat berjiwa muda. Dia bahkan diminta untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona! Ck, kalau bukan teman baik ibunya juga Yunho ogah melakukannya.

“Annyeonghaseo, Shim Changmin imnida. Senang bertemu anda, erm, Jaekyung-san...?” Suara Changmin yang pelan dan takut-takut membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Sebuah senyum yang agak kaku menghiasi bibir tipis nerdnya ini, pertanda bahwa ia juga merasakan tatapan menghakimi Jaekyung noona. “Halo, Changmin-ssi. Wah, kau manis sekali ya. Ternyata tipe Yunho yang seperti ini.” Jaekyung tertawa kecil sambil menjabat tangan Changmin yang tidak digenggam Yunho. Ugh, ia tidak suka cara Jaekhyung noona mengatakan “tipe Yunho seperti ini”. Kesannya sangat...merendahkan Changmin.

“Baiklah, Changmin-ssi. Ayo kita ukur badanmu dulu. Kata Nyonya Jung jas dan kemejamu harus pas di badan.” Yunho dengan sedikit tidak rela melepas genggaman tangannya ketika Changmin pergi mengikuti Jaekyung noona ke ruangan lain. Huh, memangnya kenapa sih kalau Changmin diukur disini? Kan Changmin tidak akan buka baju juga. Kalaupun memang harus buka baju yasudah. Toh Yunho berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Yah, walaupun hanya sebagai pacar palsu. Menghela napas ia segera duduk di sofa yang berada di ujung ruangan. Semoga saja tidak makan waktu lama, pengukuran badan si nerd itu. Ia malas jika ia harus menunggu seorang diri begini.

Yunho mengeluarkan hapenya dari dalam saku. Seketika sebuah notification baru muncul di layarnya, dengan “Horse Face” tertera sebagai nama pengirimnya.

 

**Horse Face**

_Yunho-ah, apakah kau sedang bersama dengan Changmin?_

 

 

**Me**

_Ya, ada perlu apa kau dengannya?_

 

 

**Horse Face**

_Dengarkan aku baik-baik, musang bodoh. Baru saja aku mendengar rencana jahat Chaeyoung untuk menyakiti Changmin. Mulai sekarang jaga baik-baik anak itu, oke? Jangan sampai dia lepas dari pengawasanmu. Kalau perlu suruh ia dan ibunya pindah ke apartemenmu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana gilanya Chaewon kan? Jangan ambil resiko._

 

 

**_DEG._ **

****

 

Yunho hampir saja mengumpat keras ketika ia membaca pesan dari Siwon itu. Sial. Belum ada seminggu dan Chaeyoung sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Terlebih Siwon sampai menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Changmin secara ketat. Itu berarti Chaeyoung tidak main-main. Dan lagi, Siwon menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan Changmin _dan_ eommanya pindah ke apartemennya, berarti rencana Chaeyoung akan melibatkan nyonya Shim. Brengsek!

 

 

**Me**

_Rencana apa? Kau dengar darimana?_

 

 

**Horse Face**

_Nanti ku ceritakan. Kapan bisa bertemu? Ajak Changmin sekalian._

 

 

**Me**

_Besok bisa sih sebenarnya. Tapi akan kutanyakan dulu kepada Min-ah._

 

 

**Horse Face**

_Ok. Dan ingat, jaga dia baik-baik, Yunho._

 

 

**Me**

_Iya, horse face. Thanks for telling me that._

 

 

**Horse Face**

_Don’t call me horse face, idiot. Aku serius._

Yunho memutar bola matanya ketika ia membaca pesan terakhir itu. Kalau ada orang yang membaca pesan mereka dari tadi, maka kemungkinan besar orang itu akan bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya yang berstatus sebagai pacar Changmin itu siapa sih? Huh, memangnya Siwon ada hubungan apa dengan Changmin, sehingga ia terdengar sangat kuatir sekali dalam semua pesan singkatnya tadi. Menggelengkan kepala, Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari dalam pikirannya. Ya, ia tahu, ia barusan terdengar sebagai pacar over protektif yang cemburu buta kan?

 

“Nah, Yunho, pacarmu sudah selesai diukur. Harus kuakui untuk seorang lelaki ukuran pinggangnya sangatlah...ramping. Apalagi dia setinggi ini. Traktir ia makan sebanyak mungkin, Yun. Supaya dia menambahkan sedikit lemak dan otot di badannya ini.” Jaekyung noona mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mendorong Changmin ke arahnya dengan pelan. Yunho menaikkan alisnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Changmin sedang blushing berat, rona merah wajahnya bahkan menyebar sampai ke dekat tulang belikatnya, dan mungkin sekali menyebar sampai ke dadanya jika saja tidak tertutup t-shirt yang sedang dipakai si nerd itu.

“Dia ini memang gampang merasa malu ya? Tadi aku hanya menyinggung sedikit soal bagaimana pria melakukan seks dengan sesama pria dan ia masih merah sampai sekarang!” Tawa kecil Jaekyung noona tampaknya makin membuat Changmin malu, karena nerd itu buru-buru menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangannya sambil mengeluarkan erangan kecil. “Ah, baiklah, aku akan berhenti menggoda pacarmu. Maafkan noona ya, noona hanya bercanda. Nah, Yunho, semuanya akan jadi sekitar sebulan lagi. Dp 50% sudah dikirim Ibumu tadi. Jadi ada baiknya jika kau sekarang pergi kencan dengan pacarmu. Baru jam 7 kok.”

Yunho mau tak mau tersenyum geli ketika Changmin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara kecil dari balik telapak tangannnya.

 

_Cute. Ugh, sial. Mulai lagi kan kau, pikiran bodoh._

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi dulu ya, noona.” Yunho sebisa mungkin menahan intonasi suaranya agar terdengar tidak geli. “Changmin, ayo.” Ia menarik lengan si nerd itu yang ternyata masih sempat untuk membungkuk serta memberi salam kepada Jaekyung noona, meskipun jelas terlihat bahwa ia masih malu. “Kamu tak apa-apa baby? Mukamu merah sekali.” Gampang bagi Yunho untuk memainkan peran sebagi pacar perhatian ketika Changmin sedang dalam kondisi begini. Sebuah erangan membalas pertanyaannya dan ia terkekeh pelan.

“Aduh, Min-ah, dasar anak perawan. Masa begitu saja kamu sampai seperti ini. Kamu mau latihan denganku, supaya lain kali kamu tidak merasa overwhelmed seperti ini?” Yunho menyeringai jahil ketika kedua mata bambi itu muncul dari balik telapak tangan Changmin, memberikan deathglare yang malah terlihat imut karena semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi nerd itu plus bibir tipis yang membentuk pout kecil, kemungkinan besar tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya bahwa ia sedang pouting dengan begitu lucunya.

“Berisik. Ayo cepatlah, aku ingin segera pulang. Aku malas berada disini.” Changmin cemberut sambil mengibaskan tangan Yunho yang masih memegangi lengannya, membuat Yunho mengedikkan bahu dan bergegas membuka kunci mobil. “Kata siapa kita akan pulang, Min-ah? Kau tadi kan dengar sendiri kata Jaekyung noona. Ini baru jam 7, bukankah lebih baik kita pergi kencan dulu?” Yunho berkata ketika Changmin sudah memakai seatbelt, menaik turunkan alisnya ketika wajah Changmin langsung berubah keruh.

“Apa-apaan sih? Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi kencan. Antar aku pulang. _Tolong._ ” Nada suara Changmin mengindikasikan bahwa dia sedang tidak mood untuk bermain-main, tetapi Yunho dengan santai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tak menghiraukan seruan protes Changmin ketika ia tidak belok ke arah mereka pulang. “Sebentar saja temani aku makan ya? Lagipula kau pasti belum makan sore. Segera setelah kamu berhenti merona merah kulitmu menjadi agak pucat. Jadi diamlah dan ikut aku makan. Jangan banyak protes. Bukankah Ibu akan curiga jika aku tidak mengajak pacarku yang manis ini untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu berdua walau hanya untuk makan?”

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Changmin mengeraskan rahangnya, kemungkinan berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa marah yang mulai membara. “Terserah. Tapi kita hanya makan, dan bangunkan aku jika aku tertidur nanti. Aku benar-benar malas jika harus mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin-kemarin. Salahku memang karena aku gampang tertidur di dalam mobil, tetapi setidaknya kau bisa menjadi seorang manusia sekali saja dan tidak mengerjaiku.” Begitu sewotnya nada bicara si nerd  ini, Yunho tidak bisa menahan untuk memutar bola matanya.

“Baiklah. Ada lagi yang bisa saya kerjakan, princess?” Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu Yunho sudah bisa membuat Changmin merasa tambah kesal, tetapi tidak ada balasan dari namja jutek itu. Ia melirik ke arah Changmin yang wajahnya menghadap ke jendela, menyadari bahwa si nerd keras kepala ini agak sedikit...menggigil pelan. Wah, jangan-jangan dia sedang sakit? Yunho memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke jalanan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari ide bahwa Changmin sedang sakit.

Menggeram pelan, ia menginjak remnya secara tiba-tiba. Pekikan kaget dari sampingnya  mengisyaratkan dia untuk bersiap menghadapi umpatan dari si nerd dan ia membuka mulutnya duluan. “Kau sakit? Tubuhmu menggigil.” Ucapannya terbukti mampu membuat diam Changmin yang malah melongo. “Lihat, tanganmu pucat sekali. Wajahmu juga. Kalau kau memang sakit, bilang padaku. Aku memang seorang yang berhati dingin tetapi aku masih manusia. Sepenting-pentingnya rencana ku lebih penting lagi untuk membuat kau tetap hidup.” Dengan serius ia menyibak poni tipis di dahi Changmin dan meletakkan tangannya. Hm, tidak panas...

“Aku...baik-baik saja kok. Hanya sedikit kedinginan...” Jawaban lirih dari si nerd membuatnya menghela napas lega, menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk yang tanpa sadar terbentuk di dalam pikirannya. “Kedinginan? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Kan kamu bisa minta kecilkan AC-nya kepadaku. Berbahaya tahu. Apalagi kamu sampai pucat begini. Lagipula masa kamu bisa kedinginan hanya karena AC mobil? Badanmu memang sedang kurang sehat sepertinya, Min-ah.” Yunho dengan tegas menegur manusia terpintar di kampusnya ini.

“Maaf ya, tetapi keadaan badanku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kita hanya dua orang asing yang saling membenci tetapi harus bekerja sama satu sama lain karena kau pikir ini adalah rencana hebat, untuk berpura-pura sebagai pacar palsu! Jadi tolong, jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau peduli kepadaku, Jung Yunho. Aku paling benci manusia yang bermuka dua sepertimu.” Nada keras dari Changmin sama sekali tidak diprediksi oleh Yunho, yang merasa seperti ditampar ketika kalimat itu kembali dikatakan di hadapannya.

Changmin benar, mereka memang hanya dua orang asing yang saling membenci tetapi harus bekerja sama satu sama lain. Sial, sudah dua kali ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti ini. Waktu itu saat di restoran juga. Bodoh. Jung Yunho bodoh! Dengan membisu ia melepaskan hoodienya dan melemparkannya ke Changmin. “Pakailah. Aku tahu kau melihatku sebagai orang brengsek yang tidak punya hati, tetapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku masih manusia. Dan ya, kau benar, kita hanya orang asing yang terpaksa bekerja sama. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, Shim Changmin.”

Tanpa memastikan Changmin sudah memakai hoodienya atau belum, Yunho menginjak gas dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya ke jalan. Sudah kepalang tanggung jika ia ingin memutar balik, lagipula si nerd ini butuh menghangatkan dirinya. Dengan menggertakkan gigi, Yunho menancap gas lebih dalam lagi, menginginkan agar mereka cepat sampai ke tujuan. Tersenyum kecut, ia melirik namja manis di sampingnya ini, dalam hati mulai menyesali pilihannya dalam mengkasting pemeran utama lainnya untuk rencananya itu.

Baru sekitar empat hari yang lalu ia berpikir bahwa Changmin adalah orang yang tepat untuk “membantunya” melakukan rencana besarnya itu, tetapi sekarang ia sudah mengutuk keputusannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilakukan nerd ini kepadanya. Kurang dari seminggu dan Changmin sudah bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol akan perasaannya. Bukankah ini miris? Sang pewaris tunggal Jung Enterprise yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kemampuannya dalam ranjang sedang merasa bimbang karena seorang pria yang membencinya.

Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah Changmin. Well, setidaknya namja itu mau memakai hoodienya Yunho. Lihat kan, ini berarti Changmin memang benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Kalau tidak mana mungkin ia mau memakai barang Yunho yang diberikan kepadanya ketika mereka sedang berargumen seperti ini? Dasar nerd bodoh. Jika ia tiba-tiba pingsan kan Yunho juga yang repot. Ia memelankan mobil ketika warung yang ia tuju mulai terlihat di belokan jalan. Tempatnya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk memarkir mobil, jadi mereka harus parkir di supermarket terdekat dan melanjutkan dengan jalan kaki.

Changmin kelihatan bingung ketika ia memarkirkan mobil, walau ia mengikuti Yunho keluar dari mobil tanpa bertanya-tanya. Yunho tidak melewatkan bagaimana tubuh Changmin menggigil di udara malam walaupun sudah memakai hoodienya. Menggeleng pelan, Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan menekuk alisnya ketika ia merasakan bahwa keduanya sedingin es. Ia mendecakkan lidah ketika Changmin langsung berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho, memberikan tatapan yang menyatakan peringatan dalam diam.

Dengan satu tangan ia mengeluarkan hotpack dari dalam sweaternya. “Pegang ini. Jangan banyak protes, atau kucium kau. Nah, ayo jalan. Sebentar lagi kau akan makan makanan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh jadi bersabarlah dan usahakan jangan pingsan.” Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Changmin yang tidak sedang memegang hotpack darinya itu, bergegas menyusuri jalan hingga sampai ke warung di dekat tikungan itu. “Ini warung fishcake terenak di seluruh Korea Selatan, asal kau tahu.” Ia menoleh ke Changmin untuk mempersilakan dia masuk. “Makan yang banyak. Minum kuahnya sampai tandas. Kita tak akan pulang sampai suhu badanmu kembali ke normal.” Changmin hanya menggerutu pelan ketika ia didorong masuk ke dalam tenda pedagang kaki lima ini.

Setelah menyapa bibi pemilik warung, Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin yang sedang menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengomentari wajah-anak-hilang yang Changmin tunjukkan, sebuah suara menginterupsi keinginannya itu.

“Wah, oppa, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini!” Yunho segera menengok ke asal suara yang terdengar familiar itu.

 

_Shit_.

 

Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana Changmin menegang di sampingnya, dan dengan insting meraih tangan Changmin yang berada di bawah meja. Sial, ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan si evil witch ini. Susah payah ia berusaha menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih bisa dikategorikan dalam kata “ramah”.

 

“Hei, Chaeyoung-ah. Sedang apa kau disini?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : wahaha hai semuah:* Aku agak ragu sama chapter ini karena jujur aku nulis setengahnya pas aku dalam kondisi hampir ketiduran:””)) Maafkan daku. Tapi kuliah emang sangat amat menyita waktuku:” Harap dimaklumi. Tidak bisa ku berkata banyak selain berilah author-mu ini sedikit sedekah dan kasih sayang di kolom komentar. Sampai jumpa nanti~


End file.
